The Haddock Chronicles
by William563
Summary: After Elsa hurt Anna, her parents sent her off on a ship to seek help. The last thing Astrid expected to find in a foreign shipwreck was a scared little girl who wants to be alone. Now she and Hiccup may be a family sooner than they anticipated. (Hiccstrid) young Elsa. A mix of Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my second Fanfiction. Let me lay down some ground rules and expectations here. I wanted to get this one out there so that it was out there and I didn't forget. I am a revitalized Hiccstrid man. As some of you may know I am writing another fanfic called The Ice Comes Calling and it is Hiccelsa, which is my second favorite shipping. Here's the deal, I love Hiccstrid but I love the relatability Hiccup would have with Elsa so I thought, why not have of a little of both, just instead of lovers how about a surrogate father/daughter relationship. A what if? If you will**

 **NOW I don't like leaving things unfinished, so I will be returning to Ice Comes Calling and will be leaving this on the back burner for the time being. However, it is a meaty chapter, so it hopefully will be to your liking. There is a song at the end, yes it is from Tarzan but I think it works. Another thing the language Hiccup and Astrid use is Icelandic. Google translate doesn't have Norse and the dictionaries didn't have all the words I needed. One other thing, there is fluff from the TV show, particularly Race to the Edge. Now I own nothing, Let me know what you think and here is the opening chapter to The Haddock Chronicles.**

* * *

 _In the gatherings of fates and norns, where decisions of the life of mortals were finalized, there was one life they were about to complete when they decided, let's make this a little more interesting. Changing the fate of a person in a way that would shake the foundations of the world. When you're 1,000,000 years old you need entertainment_

* * *

"Daddy please." Elsa begged, "Please don't send me away."

"Sweetheart, this will be good for you, you may be able to control your powers after your visit." He answered. Always her magic, ever since the accident with Anna, Elsa's world was never the same. They moved her away from her sister, dismissed so many staff members, even a maid with a little boy the sisters used to play with. They had more or less sealed her in her room, only letting her come out when Anna was somewhere else. It hurt her so much, but she also knew that it was for the best. She couldn't control her powers even before the accident, after a day of playing servants would be spending the next few hours shoveling huge mountains of snow. It was funny then, but then Anna…

So Elsa obeyed every order and command, even when it came to the gloves, those velvet gloves that contained her power. She could remember when she got them, 3 months ago and she remembered the rhyme her father told her as clear as day. 'Conceal, don't Feel.' They were tight and hot but she didn't complain, she reminded herself that this was temporary until she could control it. She was telling herself everything would be okay, that is until this morning. Her father and mother entered her room together, the first time since the accident.

"Hey sweetie." Her mother said.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, it's not too bad."

"That's very good." Her mother replied, Elsa could see that something was wrong.

"Elsa," Her father spoke for the first time in this conversation, "we need to have a talk."

"Okay."

"We have received word of a wise woman across the North Sea a woman who might be able to help you."

"Really!" Elsa said in wonder, maybe this nightmare would be over soon."

"Yes, she is said to live in the forests near DunBroch. You remember DunBroch; that's the home of King Fergus and Queen Elinor."

"Oh yes they have a little girl named Merida." Clamoured Elsa excitedly, "So when can they come?"

"Well, that's just it dear. They won't be coming, this woman is a recluse and would have to be searched for over there."

"So, when do we go." Elsa could see the look on their faces, something was wrong.

"We won't be coming with you."

"What? Why?" She felt betrayed, Elsa had never been anywhere by herself.

"The ambassadors from most of western Europe have arrived and will be here for a month and I have to be here to oversee the negotiations."

"Well can't we just wait until after the ambassadors leave?"

"No, we have a way to help you and we're going to help you. Now your ship leaves this afternoon. You better get ready."

Now, she was at the dock, pleading with her father to not send her away. Her luggage was already being loaded into a frigate. The Captain was trying to be comforting saying she had her own cabin, but Elsa was having none of that.

"Please Papa, don't send me away. I don't want to go away; I don't want to be alone" Elsa screeched.

"Elsa behave yourself please, you're a princess and I expect you to act like one." Her father said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, NOW you will get on that ship and you WILL go to DunBroch!" He shouted at her, composing himself he continued, "Give me a hug please." In the hug he continued on.

"You be good as always and I wish you luck. Now you should say goodbye to your mother and sister." _Anna?_ It had seemed like an eternity for Elsa, 5 months felt like that when she missed her best buddy, her playmate, her sister. Looking at her at the boarding plank of the dock, Elsa could see Anna standing there with a big toothy grin. She still had that strip of white hair from the accident but looked as chummy as ever.

"Elsa." She giggled excitedly running towards her and giving her a hug. It almost terrified Elsa, her magic typically flowed through her hands, but not always. Anna then looked up at Elsa.

"We can build a snowman when you get back." Elsa might've argued but she hadn't felt so happy in a long time, her sister was still her sister. Her mother also gave her a soft hug and some bars of chocolate before being led by the nanny to the deck with the helm. She kept her eyes on her family as the ship cast off, she kept her eyes on them as the ship glided out of the fjord and when she couldn't see them she kept her eye on Arendelle until she couldn't see it. Looking ahead she saw the wide open ocean, it was really pretty, maybe she would have an adventure like she and Anna talked about all the time. She had no idea, how right she would be.

* * *

Astrid was enjoying herself; She hadn't been to Dragon's Edge for a long time. It had been a year since Drago's attack on Berk and Stoick's death; ever since then Hiccup had been hard at the grindstone filling in his new role. From leading the counter-attack against Drago's army to the cleaning of Berk of the ice that the Bewilderbeast had spewed all over and more or less rebuilding the village from the ground up. Even when that was done he kept finding other things to do even if they didn't need to be done, more than that Hiccup was still hurting over his father's death even if he put up a good front. Although who could blame him; Stoick was his father and the circumstances of his death weren't a comfort to anyone. It had taken everything that she, Valka and Gobber could throw at Hiccup to take a break for a solid two weeks (They tried a month, he tried a week, they met in the middle). Gobber had a private chat with Hiccup that seemed to clinch it. It had been decided by the trio that Hiccup had to get away from Berk, otherwise he would just find work to do instead of relax.

They had arrived at the Edge a week ago and even Astrid could see that Hiccup was feeling better even if the weather had been crap since they landed, there was no evidence of his dad's touch on everything like the village, no the Edge had been their creation. 3 years ago; with the discovery of the mysterious object that they dubbed the Dragon's Eye which showed new lands, they had built a new base of operations to explore from. That had been the start of Hiccup's map, which had continued to expand until Hiccup and Astrid came across Eret 'son of Eret' which led to Drago.

It was early in the morning and Astrid liked to take Stormfly out and watch the sunrise in private, she liked having a private moment every now and then. If any good could be taken from her chief's death, it was not to let any moment slip away and this morning was no different. The sun had just breached the horizon and the colours that reflected from the sky and ocean were always grand: Oranges, reds, yellows and deep purples. It was relaxing to see such beauty after the storm they suffered the past week that lifted during the night, Thor must have been in a sour mood. After gliding for a few more minutes, she landed on a small island with a cove where she could cool her feet off, even flying at great heights wool could get her tootsies overheated. She liked this particular cove because there was a reef that would keep out water dragons such as the Scauldrons or Seashockers.

After a few minutes Astrid broke the silence "Well, Stormfly what should we get Hiccup to do today?" Stormfly answered of course with a squawk.

"Excellent idea Stormfly, get him to relax more." She giggled, even before Drago Hiccup had always need to keep himself busy with projects, "Well if that's the plan, we can't do that here." After getting her boots back on they were off. She was scanning the waters and islands below her as flew back to the Edge, never know when the brothers would- _Hello, hello what have we here?"_

"Woah girl, just give her a flyby." Astrid relayed her command to Stormfly. 'Her' was a shipwreck, it was beached on one the many islands in the area, this one happened to be a haven for a small pack of gronkles, no more than five or six. Giving the ship a pass, Astrid could tell two things; one it was abandoned, no one was walking around the ship nor were there any signs of emptying the ship, nothing. Not the biggest surprise considering that the hull was practically twisted in half and there was almost no front half; smashed to pieces the lower part of the hull was all that was left. The second item was that not only was this ship not one of the dragon hunter ships that prowled these waters, but not one of any tribe that Astrid had crossed paths with. It was too far west for it to be one of Drago's remaining warships and the ship was different design than Astrid had seen before, larger than the Viking galleys, but smaller than a warship or the hunter vessels that Viggo and Ryker used to hunt and store dragons. The ship had twin masts, long, narrow but also very tall, there were 2 decks within the hull.

What made the ship all the more curious was the lack of armament; no catapults, no ballistae, nothing. How this ship was planning on sailing through the archipelago without weapons was beyond her, not that it dangerous, but with the brothers, brigands and various rival tribes, it was insanity to not be armed. To cap it all off the insignia on the flags were from somewhere she knew wasn't in these waters. The insignia consisted of a purple and green background with a yellow flower of some sort.

"Easy girl, set us down nice and gently." Normally, the procedure would be to go back and bring backup but Astrid was a big girl and could take care of herself thank you very much. All the same it didn't hurt to be careful she thought to herself as she withdrew her axe from the saddle. Keeping an eye on Stormfly and the other on the shipwreck, the two slowly lowered down. Getting closer, she could make out more details. The captain's cabin seemed to have panel windows with glass in them or did anyway, the glass panels were all shattered. Landing about 30 meters from the ship Astrid slipped off Stormfly and moved in towards the ship carefully listening for anything that could signal a trap. Nothing, all was still; which did nothing to ease Astrid's anxiety.

 _Oh come on Astrid it's an abandoned ship, not a fort blasted apart with ice._

 _That kind of thinking has gotten us in how much trouble over the years? Exactly._

Next Stormfly balked a few meters from the ship, squawking and flapping her wings.

"Whoa girl, steady." That should have been enough to send red flags to Astrid and she knew that too but her curiosity was gnawing away at her, however her guard was dialed up as well. Stormfly was having nothing to do with this venture so Astrid put her on standby and continued. The ship was leaning heavily on a boulder that was keeping it upright (the stern side that is), using that she was able to climb up easily. She saw that there were no life boats Maybe the survivors weren't that far off, stranded on another island. She could talk to Hiccup about that later. Something else she noticed was the chunks of ice, there weren't many but they were all around the front half of the ship where most of the damage was. _What, they hit an iceberg?_ Not the strangest thing ever, but Astrid thought it was a little warm for iceberg weather.

Astrid first checked the captain's cabin it was utter chaos; there maps and other items, a man's bed was half way across the room and a trunk that held clothes was open and empty it, she saw the remains of what appeared to be a baked salmon, it wasn't rotten; fresh. All this gave her reassurance that this was a result of the storm not a setup of Viggo's.

After removing some broken beams that blocked the stairway, Astrid moved to the second level where she discovered the weapons cache. Not the most interesting cache she ever saw but was intrigued how it was mostly crossbows. They weren't unknown up in the archipelago; Hiccup had a shield that converted into one, but other than that there were a few light swords and a couple hatchets. Astrid was scandalized to see no battle axes. The only explanation Astrid could come up with was that this ship was a trader, but it didn't carry the proper insignia of neutrality. She moved through the cache and discovered the galley, a much more impressive galley than Astrid ever saw, although with everything scattered about it didn't look impressive it looked sad. _Creeeak._

Whipping around ax ready, Astrid saw… Nothing. Guard up Astrid moved back toward the cache, eyes scanning all around her. Minding her blind spots from the doorway she moved into the cache, nobody was there. _Maybe I'm making things up, if someone was here I'd have heard them moving._ Wincing as her own movements emphasized her point. _Just the ship settl-_

 _CRACK!_

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

The noise came from the back of the cache, moving closer she could see a door that she had missed. Easy to do with another huge beam blocking the door. After moving the beam Astrid saw that door was open a tiny little crack Moving in quickly, carefully checking her blind spots, she saw… nothing again. Well not quite; she corrected herself as she saw a hole from a couple boards that broke, probably strained from the wreck. Moving on top of the hole Astrid carefully made sure to keep her body from being exposed from a possible arrow or crossbow bolt. She peeked over the side to discover… a little girl. Thrice expecting enemies and thrice mistaken. This girl had fallen into a ballast compartment, an unused part of the ship that was sealed off with tar, so that when a storm came the ship could stay afloat. The girl herself was a tiny little thing in a woolen dress. She was a blonde with bangs and her hair was tied back into what appeared to be a bun, it was hard to tell what with darkness and the distance. She was huddled into the corner of the compartment, looking fearfully at Astrid. It took Astrid a moment to realize she was looking at the axe.

"Oh Thor I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Astrid said awkwardly as she set her axe aside. "Are you alright?" The little girl didn't say anything, just stared at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Jeg vet ikke…" the girl stuttered almost inaudible, but enough for Astrid to understand. _Ah…_ _Trader's tongue 'I don't know…' well good thing I do._

"Går det bra?" Astrid asked in trader's tongue. _Are you alright._

"I'm okay." Whispered a tiny voice, she could hear the accent on the girl, not from around here.

"My name's Astrid, what's yours."

"I… can't… talk to you." The girl whimpered, "Mama said it's not safe to talk to strangers." Good advice but not helpful in this moment.

"I am not a stranger, I'm a friend." A lie she knew but hey you got to do what you got to do.

"No you're not." Okay so much for that.

"Do you know where your mother is? Maybe I can-"

"She didn't come with us."

"Well maybe your dad?"

"No, and the crew abandoned ship and I don't know where they are." Elsa said softly, crying from fear and pain, the fall probably didn't do too good for her. _Why would they leave her behind?_

"Well, maybe I can be your friend. Here let me help you up." She replied as she lowered her hand.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" The girl screamed, crouching into a tight little ball, muttering something that Astrid couldn't make out.

"Hey easy, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you."

"STAY AWAY!" The girl screamed again, her eyes tearing up, filled with fear.

"Okay, okay don't panic." _Well, that makes this interesting_. The compartment was just the right height to make this difficult; if the girl reached up Astrid could lift her up but she needed the girl to reach for her. Now Astrid could go down there and lift her up or even move down a level and hack at the compartment but this girl was scared to death, Astrid normally didn't care about other people's feelings, Eret could attest to that but this was a little, she couldn't be more than 9 or 10 years old.

"Could I just-"

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME! Please, I don't want to hurt you." The girl then gasped and buried her head in her knees

"What did you say." Astrid replied with no small amount of skepticism. _This girl couldn't hurt a fly._

"I don't think you could hurt me," Astrid said with a chuckle, "I'm a tough old Viking, I can take a hit." The girl was now just sulking in her corner.

"You hungry?" The girl lifted her big blue eyes up. _Oh Toothless you would be jealous right now._ "Why don't I get you something to eat, what do little girls like?"

"S-s-something sw-sweet." The girl answered softly.

"Alright, something sweet." Astrid realized a small opportunity, "Tell you what, tell me your name and I'll grab you something sweet, deal." The girl was debating this in her mind Astrid could see, finally the girl answered.

"Elsa. My name is Elsa."

"Lovely name." Astrid answered truthfully, "I'll be right back."

* * *

She now regretted promising sweets, her pack on Stormfly had the remains of an apple that Astrid had earlier and some jerky which she doubted Elsa would want that. Astrid then remembered the galley and just hoped and prayed for the food not to be spoiled. Looking at the strewn canisters and boxes she could most of the food was actually in good condition, but it was a lot of non-perishables, beans and jerky. She started testing some of the spices in the hopes of finding anything sweet or flavourful. Salt, _No,_ flour, _no good,_ where was the sugar? She was about to give up when she saw a small package that was still in one of the cupboards, opening it she could see that it was layers of brown something. Giving it a sniff she could smell the sweetness of it already. _Score._ With her curiosity up, she broke a chunk off and popped it in her mouth.

"Oh gods, what is this? This is so good? It tastes like- like Gothie's teas she makes on occasion only sweeter and tastier" Astrid called out at nobody in particular. As it turns out Elsa could hear her for Astrid could hear Elsa calling out an answer. However, Astrid was too far away to make it out. She quickly grabbed the package and ran back to the cabin.

"What was that?"

"Is it chocolate? There was a small package that my parents gave me before my trip." Elsa answered with hopeful eyes. Astrid held out the package for Elsa to see.

"This one?" Elsa's eyes got big like dinner plates.

"Yeah that's it."

"Alright we go." Astrid said, breaking a piece from one of the bars she then tossed it down to Elsa. Astrid was a little worried Elsa would miss it and it would land in the disgusting tar but she could see Elsa would have none of that, snatching it once it was in range. Elsa started nibbling on it speedily like a terrible terror on a shark carcass. Looking her over Astrid could see Elsa was wearing a pair of gloves, not anything of note except that she left them on while eating her chocolate. Astrid noticed that there were some melted parts of the piece she had on her fingers and proceeded to lick them clean. She heard Elsa start giggling at something, glancing down Astrid saw her cover her mouth to hide her smile embarrassed.

"What's so funny?" Astrid asked.

"You were making noises, sucking your fingers."

"Oh," Astrid inquired, "and why is that funny?"

"Well Momma always said it was rude to make noises while eating in polite company."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not polite company." Astrid replied with a chuckle.

"Could I have some more?" Elsa asked with big doe eyes, "Pleeease?" Astrid saw another opportunity, she just had to play it right.

"Oh I don't know; These- these chocolates can't be good for you. Nope, they taste too good, that means they're no good for little children."

"That's not true." Elsa whined, "Please, just a little more."

"Oh I don't know. I think I better- Yup I better finish these off. Save you from a terrible fate."

"Nooooo." Whined the girl. _Try it now._

"Ha, ha, ha, tell you what, let me help you up and I'll give you the rest of this first bar." Elsa hesitated. _Crap._ Elsa started fighting with herself over something; almost shaking, what it was Astrid had no clue, but she had idea about that.

"I promise you won't hurt me."

"You don't know that, I hurt my sister and that was an accident and people died because of me!" Elsa choked out with teary eyes. What threw Astrid was that Elsa seemed to be convinced that she could hurt Astrid. How that could be was beyond Astrid, however she knew one thing, she wasn't going to leave this little girl alone on this ship.

"Hey, hey look at me." Astrid said softly and didn't continue until Elsa looked, "You won't hurt me. You know how I know?"

"How?" she asked with more tears.

"Did you mean to hurt your sister?"

"No she was my sister."

"Exactly; it was an accident just like you said. You would never hurt her or those people and you're not going to hurt me."

"You can't know that for sure." Elsa protested but she was looking hopeful.

"I'm willing to find out, if you are?" Astrid said reaching her hand down again. Elsa lifted her hand out then hesitated.

"Come on Elsa, just reach out to me."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can." Astrid said firmly, "Don't be afraid, just reach for me." Elsa stretched her hand out and Astrid hers. Astrid could just reach her fingers, _good enough,_ before Elsa could withdraw her hand Astrid shot her hand out quick as a viper and grabbed Elsa's wrist.

"There I got you," proclaimed Astrid triumphantly, "Here we go… yeah there." In one smooth motion Astrid lifted her up and flung her away from the hole, sitting her down with Astrid in between the two.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Astrid inquired a bit breathlessly.

"I guess not." Elsa answered also a little frighten from her unscheduled launch.

"Well then let's get a better look at you." Astrid started, but noticed Elsa staring at a certain item.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here you go." She said as she handed Elsa the promised bar; Elsa took it eagerly. While Elsa nibbled away, Astrid could see that whoever this girl was she came from wealth. The dress was woolen but it was heavily refined, put through a loom obviously. It was also a rich blue, Astrid knew from personal experience how expensive dyes for clothes were, particularly blue dyes, Johan had charged an arm and a leg for the stuff Astrid bought from him and even then she was only able to dye a couple pairs of leggings. The other thing she noticed was this girl was soaked. She glanced at would've been her wardrobe except the clothes in there were soaked as well. Astrid spotted a small window that was broken, that would explain the water.

"Oh dear," Astrid commented as she unclipped her hood. "Here, take this." It was small, but so was this girl.

"Oh ah thank you, but I'm okay, the cold doesn't bother me." Elsa replied hesitantly.

"Maybe so, but you'll catch your death without something dry. It may be warm now but come nightfall you'll freeze."

"Ha, if only. I'd like to see that." Elsa muttered bitterly, soft enough that Astrid almost missed it.

"What was that?" Astrid stated bewildered.

"Nothing." Elsa said sulking within her new hood.

"Well tell you what, why don't we head to my home, we could get some dry."

"No, please." Sputtered Elsa, scrambling back.

"Whoa, whoa easy now, it was just a suggestion." _Just wait until she sees Stormfly._ That gave her another idea _oh jeez next thing you know people will be comparing me to Hiccup._ She was about to leave it well enough alone when she saw Elsa's head. It was dirty and grimy, as to be expected after what she assumed to be a long journey, a storm and a little time in a tar ridden ballast tank. It was also bloody. Moving the hood back and feeling the girl's head despite her protests, it wasn't long before Astrid felt a large bump and gash.

"Good grief girl, where did you get that?" Astrid exclaimed as she got a closer look.

"I got it during the storm. It went on for 2 weeks, I got flung around a lot, I hit my head." Elsa said, "I don't remember anything after that until I woke up. By then the ship had stopped moving." _2 weeks! That would explain how she was here all alone._ She was abandoned, thought for dead for sure. Astrid made a promise to herself right then she was going to make sure this girl was safe.

"Hey listen I got to do something, don't go anywhere." Getting up and grabbing a few cloths she headed for the door before turning back to Elsa, "I mean it, I don't want to find you back in that hole or that you scurried off somewhere." Astrid made her way off the ship to Stormfly, who was still skittish for some reason. Seeing Astrid however, excited Stormfly as she ran up to nuzzle against her.

"Hey girl." Astrid greeted, "Yeah I love you too, pardon me." Scurrying around, she managed to grab her saddle pack and snatched out it's contents: A blue flag and some parchment. On the paper she wrote a message with instructions then put it back in the pack, then tied the flag to Stormfly.

"Alright girl," Astrid spoke softly, "Back to the Edge." Stormfly squawked in protest.

"I know; I know you don't like it. But there's a little girl on there that needs my help and need you to do as you're told."

SQUAK!

"I know you smell something off but that girl needs me, besides worst come to worst, I'll grab a Gronkle and fly off." Stormfly snorted at the idea with so much derision even Astrid could hear the _'Gronkles, they couldn't be trusted to fly in straight line much less an escape route.'_

"I know, I know!" Astrid replied with laughter, "Now get going." And without further ado Stormfly lifted off. Astrid proceed to hang Elsa's clothes on parts of the ship to dry them off somewhat. It was a couple hours after sunrise now so it would probably be high noon before Stormfly returned with Astrid's request, namely a black dragon and a one-legged Viking.

* * *

The storm had come out of nowhere; They were sailing towards DunBroch like they had for the past 2 days; when the Captain asked her and the nanny to return to her cabin without an explanation. They had been in the cabin for an hour and Elsa was getting bored. She was all ready to leave the cabin when the storm struck with the full force of a hurricane. Up and Down, Side to Side, Elsa was sick, she banged her head, there was no way she was leaving the cabin.

That had been 2 days ago and the storm had still not let up. Now one would assume that the motions of the ship would be unbearable, but after 2 days one gets used to it. Having said that, the fear that the ship could sink on the next rolling tide was all too real. The nanny wasn't feeling at all well and Elsa felt that she should do something. When the nanny looked away, Elsa bolted for the door, leaving the nanny to try and catch her and on a ship swaying back and forth, good luck with that. Going to top deck all she could see was black night, waves, lightning, a few lamps and utter chaos. Men were all over dumping items over board, pumping at pumps. The captain was tied to the helm. Elsa could only stare. _What am I doing?_ Before she could move the nanny came up deck.

"PRINCESS!" Yelled the nanny, because she had to, the noise was immense, "GET BACK INSIDE!" Elsa made to follow her when she saw something out there.

A huge wave, it must have been a monster, no way the ship could stay afloat. She had to do something. Taking off her gloves, she could hear in the background the nanny screaming, the captain bellowing orders, the waves crashing, she could smell the salt of the sea. All of that faded away when her powers came alight, it was almost as if thy could talk saying. _We missed you_. With all her might she pointed at the wave and with a scream shot her power at the wall of water, freezing it solid. Only then did she realize what she had done. The wave not only did not stop; it was now a wave of ice that would shatter the ship. Everyone could only watch as it came crashing down, but there must have been some high power looking over them, for the ice crashed down before it could strike them. But before relief could hit Elsa, the bow smashed into the ice berg. The front half smashed open like a fire cracker. She could hear the captain yelling orders to abandon ship but all Elsa could see were the dead sailors, one had been flung onto the ice berg, but he wasn't moving. The survivors were making for the life boats and the nanny was trying to reach her. _What have I done?_ Speeding away from the nanny she raced to the cabin and shut the door tight and locked it and slipped her gloves back on. _I'm no good to anyone. I'm better off dead._

* * *

"Elsa? Elsa! Elsa please get out of there, we have to go!" Maid Harrison yelled at the door. She tried kicking it and everything.

"Ma'am, we have to go NOW!" the Captain bellowed taking the steps two at a time.

"We can't go; the princess is locked inside!" The maid yelled. Realizing the urgency, the captain gave a kick at the door; nothing. He was about to give the door another go when a large beam collapsed in front of the door and the ship tilted dangerously down.

"Captain." A first mate yelled, "We have to go."

"Blast it" The captain looked at the situation, he made a choice. Grabbing the nanny he bolted up the stairs in that same two at a time fashion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Screamed Harrison, "SHE'S STILL DOWN THERE!"

"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!" answered the captain as he flung the maid into a lifeboat, "CAST OFF!"

"NO, WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO GO BACK TO! SHE'S LOST!"

"NOOOOO!" Screamed the nanny, the child had been her responsibility and she failed, what would she tell her king and queen. _I failed them… I failed her._ She could only stare at the ship as it tumbled past the iceberg and into open waters.

* * *

 _As the Fates decided and as you can tell from the earlier part of the story: Elsa of Arendelle did not die that night. With the hull somewhat intact, the ship survived under it's strength and will and a little help from the Norns (Shhh), letting the storm carry the ship and its cargo (who showed an inner resilience thanks in part to the fates, their game had just begun) far from it's original course. The first 2 days had seen to that for the most part, now for the final push. Massive waves and hurricanic winds carried the remains of the ship like a leaf on a wind for 14 days past unknown lands till it crashed into a little sandbar island with few inhabitants. The winged creatures approached it but balked as they could sense the power of the creature inside, although it knew not of their presence for it never looked out it's window or came out of it's hidey-hole._

* * *

A night passed, blowing the last remains of the storm away. Elsa realized she had not died, much to her disappointment. She had been living off a store of food and water her nanny stocked up on for the storm, which is why she lasted 2 weeks, she wished she had gone down on day one. However, Elsa realized she had an opportunity, there was no one around. She could be free; no one could be hurt again. So she slept soundly that night for the first time in months, even if she was damp and hungry the stocked up food in the cabin having been out as of a few hours before. Her relief was not to last however; for someone appeared out of nowhere in the morning. Elsa was still in her cabin, not having ventured out. She had heard the person walking about on the deck above. She could hear the person walk downstairs, mumble to them self and walk away from her hiding place. After a moment Elsa peaked open the door to see a woman in the galley; though not any woman Elsa had ever seen before, for starts she carried an axe that was almost as big as Elsa, she was wearing a hood made of sheepskin, a red shirt that showed her bare arms, she wore a skirt that was made of cut pieces of leather covered in spikes, this laid on top of another shirt made of fur, both of these skirts were above the knees. _mother would be scandalized_ Elsa giggled to herself. She also wore blue leggings, woolen boots and gloves that came up to her elbows. Her upper arms were wrapped in cords. She was also tall for a woman, her hood was down, so Elsa could see her blonde hair and round face; she was pretty, not as beautiful as her mother but pretty.

Elsa pushed on the door to get a better look when it creaked. The woman whipped around like lightning all poised for a fight. A quietly as possible Elsa moved to the back of the room. _No, no stay back._ She thought she was safe, then the floor gave way. The wood was covered in dried tar, it smelled stinky down here, but what was more worrying was that the noise attracted the woman to the room. Elsa could hear her move the wood and push the door open. She heard her step closer and closer then there was silence. As quick as a whip she was there, axe in hand ready to use. Elsa would've screamed had she not been petrified with fear, but the woman didn't do anything, she just stared Elsa axe in hand. Eventually the woman realized that Elsa was worried about the axe and spoke a language she didn't understand and with a thick brutish accent.

"Ó Thor Fyrirgefðu , ég ætlaði ekki að hræða þig." Said the woman as she set down the axe "Er í lagi með þig?"

"Er í lagi með þig?" The woman repeated.

"I don't know…" Elsa began. _Ah, just go away, you can't understand me._

"Are you alright?" The woman asked again in Elsa's language.

"I'm okay." Whispered Elsa, she was still quite nervous.

"My name's Astrid, what's yours." Astrid; a very pretty name, but she looked dangerous, although Elsa knew who was more dangerous and she had already done enough.

"I… can't… talk to you. Mama said it's not safe to talk to strangers."

"I am not a stranger, I'm a friend."

"No you're not." Elsa retorted, but she had to admit she wouldn't mind being her friend.

"Do you know where your mother is? Maybe I can-"

"She didn't come with us." _Oh thank God. I miss her but thank God._

"Well maybe your dad?"

"No, and the crew abandoned ship and I don't know where they are." Elsa said softly, crying from fear, guilt and pain, the fall scrapped her hands knees and pretty good. _And those sailors would still be alive if I hadn't-_

"Well, maybe I can be your friend. Here let me help you up." She replied as she lowered her hand.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elsa screamed. She wasn't going to hurt anyone else.

"Hey easy, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you." _Why would you help me?_

* * *

 _And so the seeds were planted, but not all has been revealed. Another character in this tale has yet to be introduced._

* * *

Hiccup was brooding again, he hated it when his Dad did it and he hated it now, but it seemed to be the only thing he could do nowadays. He was already thinking of things to do that needed to be done when he got back. However, there was something else on his mind far more troubling even though according to some it shouldn't be. Unbeknownst by Astrid, the truth behind how Gobber had been able to get Hiccup to make the trip was sickening in his mind.

* * *

"No, Gobber." Hiccup protested as Gobber directed him to the back of the forge, "I'm not going to just up and take a holiday, when there is still stuff to do. The flour mill needs the waterwheel replaced, the seeding is upon us and…"

"And it will all be here when you get back." Gobber interrupted, "The wheel can wait or someone else can do it and as for the seeding, one chief is not going to make a large difference."

"Don't patronize me." spat Hiccup.

"Get off ye high dragon." Gobber retorted, "There's no call for that."

"Gobber I can't just…"

"Why not? You used to always do just that."

"That was different, now I have a duty to the village and..."

"A duty in which you fulfilled admirably. Hell this past year you have done nothing but serve the village, eat and sleep. Although even the last two have been lacking."

"And there's still more to do. I can't leave it. Dad would never have…"

"HICCUP! You're not Stoick, you're Hiccup, you can't keep up at this pace, it'll kill you."

"I owe it to him."

"You owe him nothing." Gobber retorted.

"I OWE HIM EVERYTHING!" Hiccup spat as loudly as he could without drawing attention, "Or have you forgotten what he did."

"I have forgotten nothing." Gobber replied vehemently, "He was my best friend."

"He was my dad." Hiccup countered, tears welling up. Silence filled the room for a moment.

"You're right." Gobber conceded, "He was your dad and I know it hurts, but Stoick made his choice. All we can do is do our best."

"Which is why I can't leave Gobber." Stated Hiccup, making to leave thinking the conversation was closed.

"Actually, all the more reason for you to go." Gobber responded with some reluctance.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked now confused.

"Look here's the dilemma," Gobber answered, "You are the chief."

"Yes?"

"And there is a growing concern over the lack of-"

"Lack of what?" Hiccup asked again, now completely lost.

"Lack of an heir." Gobber finished with a grimace.

"Oh." The realization of the implications hit Hiccup like a ton of bricks.

"The council has been anxious these past few months about that particular fact." Gobber elaborated, "We didn't press because we were under the impression you and Astrid were going to… you know real soon and we figured why upset the apple cart. But you never made a move and now we are in a position we don't want to be in where we have to start shoving you in particular direction."

"Why didn't you come to me with this before?" Hiccup interrogated bewildered.

"You were still picking up the pieces and we didn't want to force you to do something that you were going to do in your own time. But now the council is sending an unofficial ultimatum: Ask Astrid during this trip or we start looking at potential brides in the other tribes."

"Gobber, you son of a-"

"Hey, don't give me lip. The truth was that we expected you to pop the question a year ago. Things changed for obvious reasons. But come on, 2 weeks' vacation and you get to propose to your girlfriend, enjoy it."

* * *

Enjoy it he said; the first week was nothing but stormy weather really enjoyable, but it let up last night. So, Hiccup took the opportunity to just relax on a chair in front of the stable. He wouldn't admit but sitting there with no villagers to pester him, no job to wake up to, it was nice. The gang had come along of course; the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Eret as well. He had integrated into Berk fairly well over the past year, wasn't easy but he did it, although when Hiccup went on the trip Eret asked to come along saying he felt more accepted. Hiccup didn't mind, Eret was actually a valuable addition to the village, evidenced by his feats at the battle of Thor's anvil where the Hairy Hooligans of Berk met Drago's army head on. Even without Drago to lead them, they were a mighty force to be reckoned with. That day Eret and Skullcrusher smashed their ranks again and again. At the peak of the battle he, Snotlout and Fishlegs led a wedge formation straight into the belly of their force leaving it exposed for heavy and devastating attacks from Toothless.

That battle now looked easy compared to what he now had to do. He didn't know why it scared him so much, maybe he was afraid Astrid would be bitter about the neglect he dished out over the past year or maybe she would just up and say no. Gobber had been right, Hiccup had been planning on proposing to Astrid, if he had to be honest he had been planning on proposing to Astrid one particular morning then his dad had dropped the bomb about his handing over the chiefdom. He wished his dad hadn't said anything, because that moment on the clifftop of itchy armpit would've been a good moment to ask but noooo, instead he had to discuss the fact that his dad wanted him to be chief. Now he had to find a moment that would be meaning for them both here and he was at a loss. He was mulling over this particular problem when Fishlegs made a call.

"Wings to the southwest." He cried. Looking out in that direction he could see the aforementioned pair of wings as they got closer he could tell it was a Nadder, closer still he could see it was Stormfly, his stomach tightening as he couldn't see Astrid on Stormfly anywhere. _Is she Okay? Did Viggo grab her, why didn't Stormfly…_

"Blue Flag!" Squealed Fishlegs. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief; the flags had been one of Fishlegs more practical genius ideas. If a rider was in a situation where they might get separated from their dragon or couldn't leave for unspecified purpose, they pulled out a coloured flag and attached it to the saddle, if they were separated, the dragon flew back to friendly territory. The colour of the flag determined the situation. Red was battle danger which each rider pulled out before a fight, yellow was injury, blue was nonlife threatening such as a new dragon or discovery, blue and yellow were pulled out after the scenario had played out for obvious reasons. Not too often blues were pulled mostly because the rider would report back. Stormfly landed in front of Hiccup and Toothless and squawked expectantly.

"Hey girl," Hiccup cooed to Stormfly as he checked the saddle bags for a note, "What'd you bring Uncle Hiccup today?" Finding the expected note, he was baffled buy what it said.

 _Hiccup_

 _Take Toothless and follow Stormfly back to my position on wounded knee isle. Come alone and come quietly, no showboating. Also bring the following:_

 _-3 blankets and a pillow_

 _-rations for about a day_

 _-some of my clothes_

 _-And a couple of those hammocks_

 _Astrid_

Well that was curious; by the time he glanced through it a couple times, the others had made their way to him. Giving Snotlout the letter he went to grab the requested supplies. When he got back, he could hear the muffled snickering and guffaws that his guys were desperately trying hide.

"So ah," Tuffnut began, failing to be casual, "Astrid planning a little hoopla eh?"

"Oh come on Tuff really?" Hiccup countered sarcastically, "You wouldn't know what casual or non-interested looked like."

"Hey man it's all good." Tuffnut sidled along, abandoning any pretense, "I'm just saying good for you, you might even…"

"Just stuff it Tuff." Hiccup cut him off tired of it, turning to the rest of the group who had the same look "I'll be back in a few hours, I expect you be here."

"Oh, we'll be here." Snotlout commented.

"Yeah, where else would we go?" Replied Ruffnut.

"I can think of a few ideas." Hiccup grimaced, these guys had caused him many a migraine over the years, "See you later." And he launched off following Stormfly to Wounded Knee Isle. He knew the route but Stormfly was Astrid's ride so it would be in poor taste to not ensure Stormfly came back. _Maybe we can use this as an opportunity,_ Hiccup thought to himself patting the necklace he had in his pouch, previously snagged from his hidey hole when he got the message. About an hour's flight later they arrived at Wounded knee (Snotlout's name, no idea why.) Stormfly then went low cresting the waves that crashed against the isle. He followed Stormfly to a beach, where he could see what had Astrid's attention. Setting down on the beach, he couldn't see Astrid anywhere but took the opportunity to examine the ship, double masts, triple decked, narrow, the insignia was something he had not seen before and the front half was splinters. Moving in toward the ship Toothless stopped short and let out a growl.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked senses heightened, he noticed Stormfly was staying away from the ship and even saw a pair of Gronkles watching the ship nervously as if it might blow up.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup called out, he suspected she was on the ship and a few moments later his theory was correct as she came to the top deck of the ruined and walked towards him. Damn, he had forgotten how beautiful she was, a mistake he hoped he could rectify. Maybe if she was thinking something a little sneaky it wouldn't actually be all that bad, but he knew Astrid didn't do that.

"Hey." She called walking towards him.

"Hey yourself," He replied, kissing her cheek, "What's up? Why the blue flag?" She then lost her grin and replaced it with a look of unease.

"Follow me." She answered leading him back to the ship. _Okay what is this then?_ Reaching the top deck, Astrid led him to the top of a flight of stairs that led to a lower deck and stopped.

"Walk down there and look," she instructed cryptically, "Don't say anything and come right back up."

"I don't understand."

"Trust me, this requires a look first, hear later." _Okaaay._ Far be it from him to argue. He made his way down the stairs opened a door and did as instructed and was struck dumb. He saw an armoury where all the weaponry had been shoved aside to make room for what he saw in the middle of the room. A little girl who couldn't be very old sitting on the floor playing with a dolly. She was sitting perpendicular to him so he could see her face; cute, grimy, her dress that she wore was ragged and torn. She looked up at him having heard his call from before and his walking on the ship; his metal foot gave him away. She looked nervous but still gave him a small wave and a grimace. He returned the wave, shut the door and marched up the steps right after. On the top deck he was bewildered.

"I wish you had said something but you were right. That is a look see, explain later." Hiccup confessed, "What do you know?"

"Not a lot: Her name's Elsa-"

"Pretty name."

"I thought so too, now let me finish." Astrid scowled at being interrupted, "No idea where she's from, no last name, but she may have just withheld it, she looks like her family has wealth, no idea where she is from and she doesn't speak Norse but she speaks Trader's Tongue."

 _Trader's Tongue?_ Not all the isles of the archipelago used the same language, Hiccup knew 4 languages, but it made it difficult to make deals from one island to another, until it was realized that they all dealt with the same traders: Johan and his people who had their own language, so everyone learned their language and used it to communicate with one another, allowing trade and alliances to emerge.

"You think she might belong to a trader's family?"

"No, the insignias don't belong to the traders and have you ever seen a ship like this before."

"Never." He had forgotten about the flags and Astrid was right about the ship.

"There's more." Astrid continued, "She was on this ship during a storm when it ran against an iceberg. She had been scared and ran to her cabin. This is what she told me, the captain tried to rescue her but couldn't. When I got here there was a beam blocking the door. They abandoned her to die."

"They don't know she's alive."

"They have no way to know."

"How long was she on the ship?"

"She lost count, but she thinks close to two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Hiccup asked astonished, "How did it stay afloat that long?"

"It must have taken less damage to start and lost more pieces as time went." _Okay made sense._

"Wait, you said her own cabin?"

"I know what you're thinking and I tried asking but she is very frightened right now. It's a miracle I got this far. But she comes from a family of some stature, I saw some envelopes in the room with some fancy seals. I didn't open them yet."

"Why didn't you just bring her to the edge?"

"I would've but she has been very emotional and I didn't want her anymore upset. She hasn't even seen Stormfly yet." She answered much to his skepticism.

"Not to be rude, but since when do you care about other people's feelings when it comes to giving them sheer terror?" Hiccup asked quirkily.

"Oh you're one to talk wise-guy. I remember a scrawny Viking who kidnapped me and gave me a ride on hell with wings." She retorted to much laughter. A, it felt good to laugh, he couldn't remember the last time he laughed this easily.

"The reason I'm being more considerate is because she is already terrified and here's the kicker, she's not just terrified in everything; she's terrified of hurting me."

"Wait, what? How could she hurt you?"

"I thought the same thing believe me, but I saw the look in her eyes. It took a lot of cajoling to just get her out of a little ballast compartment she was trapped in." Astrid said, "She also told me she hurt her sister in an accident and people died because of her."

"Oh boy." Hiccup sighed, "That is some heavy stuff for a girl that age."

"It took me awhile but I think I know what the deal is but it leaves a factor unexplained."

"Continue." Hiccup's curiosity piqued.

"I think she was witness to her sister's accident or did something that got her sister hurt. I think that the people that died were people on the ship."

"Survivor's guilt?"

"Exactly. Like someone else I know." Astrid jabbed, but Hiccup didn't rise to the bait.

"So what factor is left unaccounted for?"

"The dragons."

"Oh yes. I forgotten about their behaviour."

"I can't explain it but maybe there is more to our young guest than meets the eye."

"So what do we do Astrid. I mean…" Hiccup stuttered to a halt.

"I have an idea. She'll hate me for it but it'll be worth it." Astrid answered. "Here's what we do."

* * *

She had heard the man call out before she saw him. She didn't like the fact that Astrid had brought someone else over. It was just another person to hurt. When he came down the steps she didn't know what to expect; a massive Viking several feet tall built like a bear with hands that could crush skulls. Instead the man she saw was still tall but not as tall as she expected, maybe her father's height, and he was thinner as well, more like a wolf than a bear. He wore a strange armour, made up of scales and metal plating. He wore woolen boots or boot rather as she saw that his left leg was replaced with a contraption. She didn't get a good look at his face for he was only there for a moment. He then went up the stairs and had a lengthy conversation with Astrid in their language. Eventually it had come to a close and they came down the stairs together with Astrid leading the way.

"Elsa," Astrid spoke, "This is my friend Hiccup." Elsa couldn't help it, she started giggling incessantly until she remembered what her mother would say and gulped her last giggle. However, the man took no offense and even chuckled with her.

"Great name I know." He said, speaking for the first time as he sat down cross-legged, "But it's not the worst. Viking parents believe certain name will frighten off gnomes and trolls, not that our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. Blargh! Morning!" He added for effect making a silly face and then adding a toothy grin. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh my, Astrid told me many things but she left out that you have a beautiful smile." He commented cordially. Looking at his face, she could see he had whiskers on his chin and cheeks and he looked handsome she guessed. He had brown hair but his eyes, he had these green eyes that looked hardened yet felt kind.

"Thank you." She said to Hiccup.

"Ah she speaks." He replied with a soft chuckle.

"Do you play with dolls?" Elsa asked, "Astrid has one and there's another in the cabin."

"Well I think I can make time to play with a little lady like you." He said as he got up to fetch a doll from her cabin. By the time he got back, Astrid and Elsa had begun playing. The rest of the day went along those lines. Hiccup left for a while, although where he went Elsa had no idea, he eventually returned as the sun started to go down. He made them supper, a fish stew that even Elsa gobbled down quickly along with the fresh water. They continued playing long after the sun went down, till Elsa's eyes started getting heavy.

* * *

" _Yeeeaaaaahhhhwwwwnnnnnn_." Croaked the little girl.

"Oh, I think someone is ready for bed." Astrid declared to Hiccup who was standing behind Elsa.

"No I'm not sleepy." Whined Elsa.

"Come on little one let's set up that hammock Hiccup brought for you."

"Oh pleeeeeaaasse Ms. Astrid, just 5 more minutes."

"Ha, ha, ha, just Astrid sweetheart," Astrid replied, "Tell you what; if you ask Hiccup really nicely maybe he can set up the hammock for you and we can play for 5 more minutes."

"Oh please Hiccup," Elsa cried out, hugging his leg, "Oh please, please, please, oh please. Oh Pleeeeasssse." Even Astrid could see Hiccup's heart melt like butter.

"Oh I suppose you little terror." He broke without a fight tugging her cheek.

"Yaaay." Elsa yelled as she turned back to playing with Astrid. However, all good things had to come to an end and after playing long after Hiccup returned, Elsa started dozing off and would have fallen asleep and clunked to the floor right there had Astrid not scooped her up. She then carried Elsa to her hammock where there were blanket and pillows for her there. Setting her in the hammock and tucking her in, Astrid could see Elsa was fast asleep. Turning to Hiccup she couldn't help but grin.

"Oh Frigga, she certainly knows how to melt hearts." She said before kissing him on the lips.

"Hmm, she's not he only one with that talent." Hiccup commented slyly, "But I heartily agree."

"Oh and who is this other one with that talent." Astrid replied with the same sly look.

"Heather." Hiccup answered with a straight face before breaking out in a grin. Astrid punched him in the gut.

"Ow, ha, ha." Hiccup chuckled.

"Oh get over it, you big baby, you had it coming." Astrid muttered even as her own grin appeared.

"So when do we move?"

"Ah, we'll wait till she's well and truly into sleep and then we'll move her."

"Sounds good."

"It was fun today." Astrid commented.

"It was." Hiccup agreed.

"You haven't laughed like that since-"

"Astrid don't." Hiccup interrupted, his edge returning, "It's been a good day, let's not spoil it."

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Anna? MAMA?" Elsa screamed. Astrid and Hiccup rushed to hammock where Elsa was tossing and turning screaming out.

"Elsa, hey I'm right here." Astrid said shaking her, but Elsa was deep in this nightmare.

"PAPA!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Elsa wake up." Astrid spoke quickly still shaking Elsa.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Elsa cried "COME BACK!"

"ELSA WAKE UP!" Astrid screamed. For whatever reason it brought Elsa out of her nightmare. She was however shivering and crying.

"Mama?" Elsa sniffled.

"No sweetheart," Astrid answered, though it crushed her to do it, "It's Astrid."

"I want my mama!" Elsa cried out, throwing her head on Astrid's shoulder. All Hiccup could do was stand there awkwardly.

"I know you do." Astrid murmured to her, "There, there, let it all out." Elsa willingly sobbed into Astrid's shoulder. A few minutes went by before any words were said.

"There, there, that's a big girl." Astrid spoke softly, "There, there, here we go. I think we can go back to bed now."

"NO!" Elsa screamed hoarsely and then returned to crying.

"Oh now, now don't cry. I'm here for you." Astrid commented _Oh dear._

"Really?" Elsa asked not necessarily hopeful but Astrid would take it.

"Yeah, now don't cry," Astrid continued, "I'm here."

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Elsa sniffled.

"Hey," stated Astrid sharply so that she had Elsa's attention, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." It only seemed to start another episode of tears.

"Oh, no, no, no, don't cry, I'm here." Astrid stated again softly and calmly before singing an old lullaby her mother would sing to her.

" _Come stop your crying, It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand, Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you, From all around you_

 _I will be here, Don't you cry."_

" _For one so small, You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us, Can't be broken_

 _I will be here, Don't you cry"_

Elsa was starting to relax, but Astrid used the opportunity to carry her in a cuddle in a swaying motion that would hopefully lull her to sleep.

" _'Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

She saw that Hiccup was at a loss so he just held his piece.

" _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart, Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them, 'Cause what do they know_

 _We need each other To have, to hold._

 _They'll see in time, I know"_

Eventually Astrid saw that Elsa was asleep, but she kept singing.

 _"When destiny calls you, You must be strong_

 _I may not be with you, But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on, Now and forever more"_

Slowly she returned Elsa to her hammock and wached her groan albeit much more relaxed now. She kissed this little girls forehead and finished her song not realizing how those words would become so dear to her in years to come.

" _Oh, you'll be in my heart, No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Always"_

* * *

 **The song belong to PHILL COLLINS AND DISNEY. I take NO Credit for their work.**

 **So I hope you got the feels from that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Chapter 2. I will try and do a chapter a month. So for those that are not familiar with me. I like to acknowledge those that take a part of their day to read my stuff. Without further ado.**

 **Thank you 11eeveefan, A Greatest Dragon Rider-to-be, Adoltin, BlueFiestaMockingjayPie, Dogs Of The Abyss, ElectroVenik, Elindor-Quinn, Gap Filler Fella, Ginger Inc, Grond99, JRMM-Martin, KE12, Min's awesomeness, NoxDal, Phantress222014, Richy1991, ShadowSpirit020, Soluna Skystar, Spartan-A716, Thanatos The Forsaken, The Demon Soldier, The Logical Fallacy, TheRedTelephoneBooth, Yuki619, ariatheguardianangel106, blaze837, cam285, magif, .58 and ravengreenwood for the follows.**

 **Thank you A Greatest Dragon Rider-to-be, Adoltin, BlueFiestaMockingjayPie, DarkArtemisHunter, Dogs Of The Abyss, Gamer Spice, Ginger Inc, Ralnn, Richy1991, ShadowSpirit020, Soluna Skystar, The Logical Fallacy, Yuki619, ariatheguardianangel106, blaze837, cam285, mephistopheless, .58 and ravengreenwood for the favs.**

 **Thank you KE12, Kilo8 and guests for your reviews. I own nothing, please let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

Elsa was in deep sleep without dreams, which was a blessing when one considers that for almost 6 months her dreams had been nightmares. As she stirred awake; she knew something was wrong: she was in a bed now and not a hammock and the was sunlight peering in the room she was in and there were voices.

"Horfðu hún er vakandi ." Said a groggy like voice.

"Leið til að fara Fishlegs ." Complained another groggy like voice, although it sounded female. Elsa slowly opened her eyes but saw she was facing away from the new visitors as she was looking at a wall.

"Ekki kenna mér !" whined a squeaky voice. "Snotlout var sá sem kom í hér fyrst ."

"Þú varst sá sem spurði hvort við gætum haldið henni ." Argued another voice.

"Nú bara kyrr , við erum ekki að fara að fá einhvers staðar með-" Commented a fifth voice when he was interrupted by a huge thumping.

"Nei Toothless bíða!" The fifth voice cried as Elsa turned over to see what was making that sound. She turned over, opened her eyes to the snout of a great black beast. Elsa's mind went blank as she stared at the monster, then she did the only she could do: Scream.

* * *

King Gregor was standing on the balcony taking in a breath of fresh air having just finished a session of negotiations between the French and Spanish ambassadors. He gazed over the fjord that was their home and sent out a silent prayer to whatever deities there may be. He was a Christian by practice but anyone's faith would be tested when their daughter sends out spears of ice and can freeze someone to death with a mere flick of the hand. He heard the steps before she entered the room. He felt her soft and gentle touch on his shoulder before she said a word.

"No word?" She whispered.

"None." Came his answer. a week had passed since the ship that Elsa was on left. More than enough for a ship to reach DunBroch and a notification of some kind to confirm their arrival.

"They're fine." He answered putting on bravado for his wife, "There is a big storm according to some traders that Kai talked to so they probably had to wait it out."

"I hope so." Idunn mumbled as she wrung her hands. She feared Elsa but still wanted to be her mother and still loved her; Gregor was mixed on the matter, which horrified him. He was terrified of Elsa and what she could do and if Grandpabbie was to be believed: her power would only grow. How could he in a sound mind entrust the Kingdom with someone who couldn't control their powers or keep their sister safe? It was an accident but all the more reason to worry: what if she lost it in a room full of people? How many lives would be in danger? The door to his study opened to reveal Kai.

His face looked grim and pale, "Your majesties, you need to follow me please." The statement sounded ominous, but Gregor knew he could trust Kai. The man had lived in the castle his whole life since birth. Gregor and Kai grew up together as brothers, albeit as close as brothers could be when on always deferred to the other.

"What is it Kai?" He asked as he led them out the gates.

"Sir, it's best I let you find out first hand." Kai answered. The trio, escorted by the body guard made their way to the docks where something had happened by the chaos on the first pier. Two men bearing a stretcher raced past them heading for the city's doctor.

"What happened?" Idunn asked with real concern as they walked past more people who looked dehydrated and were sitting down from hunger and exhaustion.

"Survivors from a shipwreck my Queen." Kai answered, "This way please."

"Is that one of our men?" She suddenly asked. Gregor looked at the aforementioned man she was gesturing to: He was a navy man and he bore the crocus of Arendelle.

"What ship was he from?" Gregor demanded. Their fleet was small enough that he knew every vessel in the service.

"Please your majesty this way." Kai pleaded. He led them up a plank to a frigate and then to the captain's cabin. Kai opened the door and showed them in to reveal Captain Riddick and Maid Harrison.

"It was the Monte Royale?" Gregor gasped.

Idunn asked the more obvious question in a cracked voice, "Where is she?" Neither the maid or captain would face her.

"Where is she?" She begged.

The maid finally spoke, "Ma'am I'm… I'm so sorry."

"No." Idunn whimpered, "No."

"I- We tried to reach her-"

"No."

"-But the ship was going down and she locked herself into her cabin-"

"No!" Idunn shouted.

"-And beams fell across it. We couldn't-"

"No! Please!"

"I couldn't save her… I failed you I'm so sorry your majesty."

"Noooooo!" Idunn wailed and collapsed in a heap of tears beside the maid who also was weeping. Gregor bent down to comfort his wife and looked at the captain.

"What happened?"

"The storm came in full force and blew us North. For the better part of three days we fought it off. We were doing alright when we struck an iceberg. It caught us off guard. It came out of nowhere."

"Iceberg?" The king asked suspiciously but the captain was to wrapped up into trying

"Yes sir. I lost 5 men and your ummm…"

"It's alright Captain I'm sure you did your best."

"Your daughter and 5 of my men were lost as direct result plus 10 more due to injury, infection, thirst and hunger. We were lucky that the Enterprise was able to pick us up 2 days ago. We were lucky to make it as is."

"I'm sure." Gregor answered as his wife continued to weep, "Thank you for telling us. Kai lead them to a place where there is some food and dry clothes" Kai escorted them out leaving the King and Queen to grieve. While the Queen felt sick at the loss of her child the king felt bittersweet: He loved his daughter but maybe it was for the best. She wouldn't be trapped in world of restraints; she would be free and they're family would be safe.

"May peace find you and keep you: Elsa of Arendelle."

* * *

Everybody was left guessing as to the nature of Hiccup and Astrid's venture yesterday and Eret couldn't wait any longer. He didn't think they had been up to anything, not because it was beneath them quite the opposite, it was because when Hiccup returned the first time he didn't have that sly grin he usually had after such an event. Not that his new chief and friend smiled that much; he would but it would be strained and uneasy or with sadness. The death of his father was hard although maybe now after some proper rest the young man he encountered almost a year ago would make a return Eret secretly hoped. Everyone had been up waiting for the return of their friends but when they returned they were tired and just needed sleep, so the matter hadn't been pressed. Eret clearly remembered the odd bundle Astrid was carrying. Eret struck when Astrid went away to wash up, although it seems no one else could wait either as the twins joined him and Snotlout and Fishlegs were already inside.

"Snotlout." Fishlegs whined quietly.

"What?" retorted Snotlout, "Don't tell me I'm not supposed to be here neither are you."

"How'd you beat me?" asked Fishlegs abandoning any pretense.

"I slept outside the door and slipped in when Astrid left." He answered smugly.

"Oh." Replied Fishlegs, "Find anything?"

"Nothing yet. At least nothing out of the ordinary"

"Well let's hurry up before Astrid comes back." grumbled Eret, "I don't want my ears lopped off."

"Agreed." Tuffnut muttered as he and his sister entered behind Eret.

"Morning Fishlegs," greeted Ruffnut, pecking him on the cheek, "I see we're all quite curious about last night?"

"Now what do you think could be so important that they would be hiding it from us," asked Snotlout coyly, "I mean after all we're just their friends."

"Ha." Barked Eret, "More like a pack of terrible terrors." In the time he had been on Berk he had learned to keep his valuables nailed down.

"Hush." Ruffnut replied, "You don't get a say in that." Before Eret could argue, Fishlegs spoke up.

"H-Hey guys. I think I found what they were hiding." He was leaning over the bed looking at a lump on it covered in a blanket. Tuffnut had the inclination to pull the cover off to reveal… a little girl? A blonde girl, she happened to be facing the wall, but it was obvious she was very young.

"GEEZ IT'S A GIRL!" Tuffnut half screamed the obvious jumping onto Fishlegs' back, "Run Fishlegs. Run."

"Hey Tuffnut It's just a little girl." Fishlegs said sharply before turning to the kid and speaking in a silly falsetto, "Loook at heeeerrr. She's so cuuute and all aloooone."

Then he got excited.

"Can we keep her?" fortunately there was some sanity in the room although it worried Eret that it came from Ruffnut.

"Fishlegs are you nuts?!" Ruffnut screamed at him, "You're talking about a little girl, a girl with parents."

"But's she's so cute."

"Uh guys…" mumbled Tuffnut.

"Don't bother arguing Ruff," commented Snotlout, "Once his mind is made up it's like removing him from food, it can't be done."

"She's waking up!" Squealed a terrified Tuffnut. Everyone went dead silent. The girl seemed to settle back down

"Okay." Spoke Eret softly, "If we're really quiet, maybe we can…" The girl yawned and smacked her lips

"Look, she's awake!" Interjected Tuffnut grabbing attention, everyone looked at the kid.

"Way to go Fishlegs." Ruffnut grumbled.

"Don't blame me." Fishlegs whined trying to deflect blame, "Snotlout was the one who came in here first!"

"You were the one who asked if we could keep it." Snotlout argued. Eret decided he better try head off the chaos.

"Now just calm down, we are not going to get anywhere with-" of course Toothless chose that moment to enter the cabin and have a good look at their new guest up really close, "No Toothless wait!"

Too late; the girl turned around to came face to face with toothless, she was close enough to nuzzle him with her face, but of course she did what little girls do when waking up to a night fury. She screamed bloody murder and chaos poured out the floodgates.

* * *

Astrid had just finished washing up. She had gotten up a few minutes early just so that when Elsa woke up Astrid could stay by her. She was at a loss of what to do with her, she hoped Hiccup had a better idea. She could tell that Elsa was not made for their way of life, she didn't have any of the toughness required. _Maybe if-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by an unholy screech followed by a high pitched roar.

"ELSA!" Astrid screamed as she bolted for her cabin, she was glad to see Hiccup not too far behind her. She ran into her cabin full speed to find a mess. She could see Elsa ducked under the covers Toothless had his back to other wall trying to crawl up it while the gang cowering under of behind overturned furniture.

"Elsa." Astrid gasped as she ran to her and grabbed Elsa in a bear hug, "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here."

"I'm scared," Whimpered Elsa.

"I know, I know, I'm right here." Astrid answered before turning towards Hiccup and giving him a death glare which she hoped translated to _Get that dragon out of here before I decide to use it as target practice for my axe._ Fortunately, Hiccup could translate death glares really well on occasion.

"Come here Toothless, let's go, out." Hiccup commanded, "OUT." And the Night Fury was in no mood to argue as he bolted out the door.

"And the rest of you." Astrid roared in their language, "GET OUT!" Compliance needless to say was swift. Elsa was sobbing into her shoulder once again, all their hard work last night down the drain.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, it's okay." Astrid spoke softly, "You're okay, you're safe." Hiccup returned at that moment and sat beside Astrid. They sat there for a few minutes before Elsa pulled herself together enough to speak.

"Wh- Wha- What was that- that monster?" Elsa whimpered.

"Sh, sh, sh." Astrid answered, "You're safe."

"But what if it comes back?" She asked in dread.

"Hey, hey look at me, it doesn't matter." Astrid replied softly, "You are safe. You will be safe. I am here with you. It will not harm you. I promise you." It took a few more minutes but Elsa slowly relaxed enough to ask something else.

"Where am I." she asked softly.

"You're in a cabin at an outpost for our village."

"Why did take me from the boat?" She asked accusingly. _Oh boy._ Elsa was going to despise her after this.

"Elsa-"

"I took you from the boat," Hiccup interrupted, "It wasn't safe for you." Looking into his eyes Astrid could see what he was doing, he was taking the fall for her. Elsa was silent for a moment before she spoke she spoke with poison.

"You should have left me alone." Elsa spat.

"Elsa it wasn't safe for you."

"I didn't want to leave," Elsa bawled, "Did I ask to leave?"

'Elsa-" Hiccup started.

"I HATE YOU!" Elsa screeched, "Leave me alone." Elsa then buried her head back in Astrid's shoulder.

"I'll um, be outside." Hiccup replied. Astrid watched him exit and sighed. She owed him one. For some reason she felt really cold, freezing in fact.

"Hang on Elsa." Astrid mumbled as she set Elsa down to throw some kindling and split logs into her fireplace.

"Must have had a cold spell last night." Astrid chatted as she lit the fire. Elsa didn't care as she was in a fetal position silently chanting to herself. _What the hell is she mumbling to herself_ Once the fire was blazing she picked up Elsa again sat down in a chair and held her in a cuddle. Now she had to explain dragons to this kid. _But not now, just a few minutes more._ She thought to herself as she cuddled this girl who stole her heart. She never saw the frost on her shoulder pads before it melted away like it was never there.

* * *

Stepping out the door Hiccup had to remind himself that Elsa was a little girl who they just met who was probably lashing out in fear and confusion, but man, like fruit juice in a wound, it stung a great deal. Shaking off the feeling he walked over to the gang who was lined up like a bunch of naughty school children. He didn't trust himself to speak until his fingers stopped shaking from the rage.

"Give me a reason not to bench the lot of you."

"Hiccup we're-"

"You're what, you're sorry?" Hiccup retorted, "A lot of good sorry is." Eret of course was the one to argue.

"Hiccup what did you expect to happen, you disappear for half a day and when you come back with no explanation we want to know."

"When we keep a secret from you guys it's for a reason." Hiccup snapped, "We were going to tell you in due course, but it seems you guys have no sense of patience." Awkward silence followed for a few minutes, Hiccup could faintly hear Astrid singing another little ditty to Elsa to get her to relax.

"So who is she?" Asked Fishlegs, fidgeting with his fingers. Hiccup released the air in his lungs, they were his friends and they meant well.

"Her name is Elsa. She's 8 years old. She's not from around here. She only speaks trader's tongue. Astrid found her yesterday in a beached shipwreck." Hiccup answered, Elsa confirmed her age during their playtime yesterday.

"Shipwreck?" Inquired Ruffnut, "What makes you so sure she's not from one of the neighbouring tribes or a trader's daughter?"

"No way." Hiccup replied, "The ship was very different, nothing we've seen before. We thought about the trader angle but the flags were wrong. I've never seen insignia quite like it. I'll show you." They had to chase down Toothless who had bolted all the way back to the stables. Once Toothless settled down Hiccup was able to pull out a small flag that Hiccup had tucked into his pack.

"See what I mean." Hiccup said as he gestured to the purple and green flag.

"What on earth?" Muttered Snotlout.

"I've never seen anything like this in the Archipelago." Fishlegs mused as he felt the fabric, "But maybe… Eret, you have more experience of seafaring and have been beyond our lands. Do you recognize this flag?"

Eret was already shaking his head, "I've been beyond the Archipelago only a few times but they were all in the east. If where you found her is any indication she came from the west."

"Nothing on the flag?" Tuff queried again.

"Not a clue." Eret stated again raising his hands defensively.

"That's alright Eret." Hiccup waved him down, "We also found these. They may be able to help us out." He held up the sealed letters Astrid told him about yesterday. They went outside of the stable where there was a long table where they had their meals. Hiccup sucked in the fresh air; the sun was in a clear sky and there was small breeze making the temperature just right.

"Shouldn't we wait for Astrid?" Fishlegs asked.

"She is a little busy." Hiccup reminded them as he sat at the head of the table. They looked at him expectantly as he prepared to open the letters. Deciding not to beat around the bush he open the first of three letters. The table clamoured like a pack of terrors

"What does it say?"

"Where is she from?"

"Hold on, hold your yaks." Hiccup yelled. He scanned over the sheet of paper; correction, 2 sheets of paper.

"It's uh… It's interesting." Hiccup mused as he handed the first sheet of paper to Fishlegs, " It's written in a refined trader's tongue. The letter talks of an expansion of a trade deal between one King Fergus of a place called DunBroch and a King Gregor of some place called Arr-rennn-del-lllleeeee? Arendelly?"

"I think it's Aren-dell," Fishlegs interjected, "The 'e' at the end is silent."

"Let me see that," Snotlout snatched it from Fish, "No, see clearly it's Arendelly, you see how-"

Fishlegs spluttered "I'll have you know-"

"Drop it." Eret said softly but with enough force to ensure that he was obeyed.

"Thanks Eret." Hiccup with a small grin and a small sigh. The guys actually didn't argue nearly as much as they used to but that was mostly because Dad's death soured the whole lot.

"I never heard of either of these places," Tuff grumbled bringing Hiccup back to the fold, "What kind of a name is DunBroch or Arendelle?"

"What kind of a name is Tuffnut or Ruffnut." Interjected Ruff. While they bickered Fishlegs turned back to Hiccup.

"What's the second sheet about?"

"Actually the plot thickens." Hiccup replied cryptically, "It's written in a language I don't recognize."

"Why was it in that letter then?" Snotlout asked.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's a companion letter." Hiccup answered.

"Huh?" Snotlout responded, "You said something but that didn't help me, like at all."

Fishlegs threw himself into the mix, "When the leaders of lands or tribes that have different languages send letters or contracts to each other they send a copy of both languages."

"Why would they do that?" Ruffnut interjected, "It sounds like a waste of paper. I mean think about it. Just send the letter in the language of the receiver of the letter."

"The idea was so that if there was any confusion as to the intent of the letter, the proper intent could be realized from the original letter in the original language." Hiccup answered, "It's a bit more of a tradition nowadays, but it's still practiced here I should know; I just sent such a letter to Camicazi with said companion letter."

"But she knows our language and trader's tongue." Interrupted Tuffnut.

"As I said; traditions and politics." Those two words always quieted a stream of questions.

"What do the other letters say?" Eret asked.

Hiccup opened the second one and glanced through it, "Well the second one is just a letter of greetings, so I guess we read them out of order and the third one..." Hiccup opened it and mused through it aloud.

"It appears to be a personal letter from this Gregor to this Fergus fella: Dear Fergus thank you for your cooperation and our heartfelt thanks for taking it upon yourself to oversee this matter even if we have not been forthcoming with the details. We thank you for-" Hiccup hesitated. _Well that explains a few things._

"Thank you for what?" Fish urged.

"Yeah, come on Hiccup." Tuff egged on.

"Taking a swallow Hiccup continued, "Uh, thank you for taking our daughter Elsa into your care. We truly hope she will be well looked after during her stay. The letter ends there." The table was silent as they all gazed at Astrid's cabin.

Snotlout asked the question on everyone's mind "What do we do?"

* * *

Elsa finally was able to pull herself together and force her powers back down. Her breathing leveled out and her heart was no longer racing. She didn't understand what she was feeling right now; it was at the tip of tongue… but she couldn't reach it. Astrid finally decided enough was enough and sat her in another chair beside the fire right beside Astrid so it was like they were sitting on a bench. Elsa was glad the frost that had formed from her breakdown had melted away before Astrid could see it.

"So," Astrid spoke as she pulled up a chair, "I suppose you have some questions." _Questions? Ha, that's only scratching the surface_.

"Where do we start?" Astrid mused, more to herself than to Elsa.

"What was that- that thing?" Elsa asked, deciding to take the first step. Astrid seemed to be caught off guard by the question.

"Well I guess that's a good a place as any." Astrid's face was comical as she realized Elsa gave her the extent of her knowledge of these creatures.

"What do you know about dragons?" Astrid asked with a touch of flair, mystery and awe.

"Dragons?" Elsa repeated fearfully, her mother read them a few stories of dragons, princesses and knights but mother had always made a point of saying they weren't real.

"Ummm, they are monsters," Elsa began hesitantly and than began reciting bits and pieces of what she could remember from the stories, "with huge wings, scaly hides, razer sharp claws and huge teeth. And they breath fire: plumes of flame that could level forests and loved treasure."

"All that and more." Astrid replied to her description nodding her head in agreement, "Although I'm not sure about the treasure, then again they do love shiny things and the light that reflects off them soooo…. Maybe?"

"They're real?" Elsa questioned even more fearfully, Vikings _and_ Dragons, what kind world is this. She missed the irony that she was a princess with powers and had met trolls but that was irrelevant right now.

"They most definitely are." Astrid confirmed, "You already met one." Elsa quivered in fear at the mention of that black beast or dragon as she now knew it to be.

"Why do you keep it around?"

"Well we don't 'keep' it." Astrid replied, "He 'deigns' to stay here and we are more than happy to have him along with the others."

"Others?" Elsa shuddered.

"Hmm."

"But why they are horrible beasts and they…"

Astrid gave a long sigh, "Elsa, something you're going to have to learn and learn really quickly is that everything is not what it always seems. I used to think the same as you: That they were mindless beasts that had to be stopped so that we could survive. The truth is that they weren't our enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Elsa is that everything you know about this world is about to change." Astrid then gave off a shrill whistle, Elsa was going to ask but was stopped by Astrid. A few minutes later a small lizard walked through the door, although it wasn't like any lizard Elsa had ever seen. Traders from the south would show them little animals they brought with them, including lizards but they were small and unassuming. This one was clearly smart but also way bigger, it was about the size of her leg, and also the more obvious feature: wings. One moment the little dragon was pacing in, the next it was flying right up to Astrid. It landed on her shoulder and crawled all over her: on her head, under her arms. It finally came to rest on Astrid's left forearm. It was a bright yellowish green with spikes along it's spine all the way to it's tail. His scales were very small and rippled across it's body. It had two small curved horns and a hook at the end of it's nose. The head was round and ball like and it's mouth had a row of tiny sharp teeth. The eyes looked liked they were close to popping out; they were similar to those of the lizards she had seen, yellow eyes and pupils that could change shape. The little dragon then flicked it's snakelike tongue on to it's eyeballs.

"Ewwweeee." Elsa squirmed, ''That's gross." Astrid chuckled at that.

"His name is Sharpshot. He is a terrible terror."

"He looks terrible." Commented Elsa.

"Gasp!" Astrid huffed, covering the dragon's earholes, "Don't say such things about poor Sharpshot. Why he's nothing more than a little sweetheart." Sharpshot warbled for effect. Elsa had to admit, despite her quip the little dragon looked fairly tame. Maybe it was just an animal that did what other animals do; survive. She didn't mean to but she reached her right hand out. Astrid saw the gesture.

"Would you like to hold him?" She reached her arm closer to Elsa who withdrew her hand in response.

"No, no." Elsa muttered, "Maybe it's better that I don't." She was unsure of how the dragon would react to her and the small dragon didn't need to be a victim of her powers.

"Oh nonsense." Astrid declared, "Just be very still and gentle." Astrid led Elsa's hand closer to Sharpshot who was still sitting on Astrid's left arm.

"They are very intelligent. Don't worry he won't hurt you." Astrid remarked as she led it up to Sharpshot nose. Elsa was making little noises of fear and worry. When it was close enough Sharpshot sniffed Elsa's hand like a dog would before deciding to trust someone.

"Hold your hand out like a palm." Astrid coached; Elsa followed her instructions. Sharpshot kept sniffing and judging but eventually he slowly moved closer to her hand as if to nuzzle it. Closer and closer…

' _SHHHRREEEEEIIIIIIKKKK!'_ Screeched Sharpshot in a clear panic as it zipped behind Astrid's shoulder. Elsa had been caught off guard and fell out of her chair.

"You okay?" Astrid asked leaning over her, helping her up.

Elsa mumbled "I think so."

"I'm sorry about that, I've never seen him act like that," Astrid responded, "Usually he likes children." _I bet he knows what it is. Maybe he's right to fear me._

"Let's try that again." Astrid said as she tried to snatch Sharpshot who was grappling her back making it almost impossible to reach.

Elsa protested "Oh no really it's alright Ma'am, I don't need-"

"Ma'am? What's this Ma'am business?" Astrid interrupted, "My name is Astrid and that is what you'll call me, understood?"

"Yes Ma- Astrid." Answered Elsa.

"Good, now let's try this again."

"Really Astrid, it's no trouble, I don't need to feel him."

"Maybe not but he has no excuse to behave like that. I GOT YOU." She declared as she snatched Sharpshot and held him like a Christmas turkey so he couldn't get away.

"Now try again nice and slowly." Elsa repeated the slow approach and brought her hand up to the little dragon's snout despite it's protests. She didn't touch his snout only because Astrid hadn't put her hand on the snout before. The dragon let out a shriek.

"He just doesn't like me." Elsa sighed removing her hand.

"I wish Hiccup was here, he's better with dragons." Elsa felt a pit of guilt; she knew better than to lash out on the kind man who had helped her but he put them all in danger.

"It's okay, it's not a big deal." Elsa commented about to get up and do… She wasn't sure what she was going to do but before she could make up her mind Astrid spoke up.

"Let's try one more time."

"What good will it do?" Elsa asked a little tired of forcing something that wouldn't happen.

Astrid replied, "I just want to try something." Elsa followed her instructions all to the point where she was almost touching Sharpshot.

"Now close your eyes and look away." Astrid instructed.

"What?"

"Now close your eyes and look away." Astrid instructed.

"But-"

"Close your eyes and look away." Astrid instructed. Elsa crewed her eyes shut and looked away.

"Relax. Don't bury your eyes, just keep them closed." Elsa obeyed and loosened her eyelids. A few minutes went by and Elsa's patience which was long for an 8-year-old finally burned through.

Eyes still closed, "This isn't going to- _gasp."_ She felt something smooth touch her hand. She felt two holes which were the nostrils. Her eye's still closed, she felt the object move and she felt the side of it with the smooth ridges of it's waves of scales. She opened her eyes to see Sharpshot nuzzling her hand as if it was a new toy. Elsa started giggling. She started feeling along the body of the little dragon: the spines, the wings, the horns and legs. Sharpshot started crawling all over her and she started squealing in delight. Astrid sat in her chair laughing heartily; proud of her hard work.

"Why don't you take your gloves off so that you can feel him better." Astrid remarked.

"No." Elsa panicked, the gloves barely contained her power as it was.

"Okay, okay." Astrid placated. Elsa was happy that Astrid didn't press the matter or ask about her gloves.

"You want to see some of the others." Elsa's anxiety returned, "Will they… Will they like me?"

"Like you?" Astrid scoffed, "They'll love you." Astrid led her outside towards another building. Stepping outside Elsa could see quite a few things. They were walking amongst a cluster of about 10 or so buildings which were shaped very oddly. Most buildings Elsa had seen were square and flat like with a peak. These buildings looked like upside down ships. They were built on a series of plateaus connected by wooden roadways.

"Wow." Elsa said with her little mouth open.

"Yeah, built it ourselves." Astrid remarked."

"You built this?"

"Yup, me and 5 others."

"But it's huge and looks difficult to build."

"Helps to have dragons."

"Oh." Elsa murmured, "I guess when you put it like that."

"Yeah exactly. Ah, here we are." Astrid said as they walked up to the largest building. Hiccup and the others were at the waterfront along with a two-headed dragon taking care of a dock that had needed a few more boards she guessed but it served the purpose of leaving Astrid and Elsa alone. This building had a massive door several meters wide and several meters tall. Astrid and Elsa were standing on a large wooden deck in front of the building.

Astrid called out, "Stormfly." _Stormfly?_ She felt the wooden deck shake from the weight from something moving within the building. Moments later Elsa met her 3rd Dragon: this one looked like a combo with a bird and dinosaur, it had two legs, purple and blue scales, little yellow eyes and was covered in spines. Her tail looked like a giant spike with a bunch of little spikes growing out of it. The head had a bunch of spike growing out in a crown She was tall maybe 10 feet tall overall and was several meters long. Stormfly let out a squawk.

"Wow." Elsa crowed; she saw the leather seat on Stormfly's back, "You ride dragons?"

"Yes we do." Astrid confirmed with small chuckle. Elsa looked up at the sky that was filled with a few clouds but mostly it was clear blue.

"How high do you go?" Elsa asked, awe dripping from her words.

"High enough." Astrid said, "The sky's the limit."

"Wow." Elsa murmured; her imagination getting ahead of her.

"Here, try bonding with her." Astrid gestured to Stormfly. Elsa reached her hand out and repeated her movements that she did with Sharpshot. Stormfly, like Sharpshot, hesitated and withdrew from Elsa. Sharpshot sped across to Stormfly and chittered like Anna would when she was excited. Stormfly seemed to calm down and moved to bond with Elsa. She felt really neat the hard scales were layered on top but her underbelly was covered in soft scales that Elsa could bend when she pressed. The wings had a cool splotchy look to them. She let off several squawks and squeaks before running over to Astrid.

"Ha. She likes you." Astrid pronounced.

"Wow." Astrid was right, her world had changed; she just didn't know that this would be the second time Elsa's world changed. They were chittering away and playing with Stormfly when they were interrupted by a hollow scream or roar that chilled Elsa to the bone. Stormfly and Sharpshot moved to the side to reveal in the dark of the stables a menacing pair of eyes; they were narrowed and terrifying. Looking to Astrid for reassurance she only saw confusion from Astrid. A few more dragons exited the stables before the one in the shadows: A small one that looked like a boulder, a dragon that looked like one from the stories and a great big lumbering heavily muscled one. They all flew down to the docks or to various perches throughout the outpost.

The dragon finally came close enough to the door to reveal the first dragon she met. the black beast. Having a look at him know did not make him any less scary. He looked like a giant bat with a wide head and imposing physique as he stalked forward, sniffing as he went. He growled to which Elsa whimpered. Sharpshot started chittering along with Stormfly but the black dragon hushed them with a humph. He looked fast, for whatever reason that came to her mind, his body was smooth and built overall to resemble an arrow head.

He came up to 3 feet from Elsa; rumbled again and then did the strangest thing. He withdrew and sat on his hind legs like he was sitting in a chair. His facial expression changed from menacing to contemplating. Elsa didn't know what came over her but she reached out her hand and stepped forward.

" _Grrrrrrr!"_ Went the black beast as he moved right up to her making her sit down and his head was in her lap; the menacing expression having returned along with a row of terrible teeth.

"What's the matter with you." Astrid growled to the beast, "Elsa I'm sorry, he's usually not like this. Here give me your hand and move slowly back." Instead of doing that Elsa took a deep breath, closed her eyes and reached out her hand. Astrid tried to say something but it sounded like she swallowed it. A moment later she felt an incredible touch, unlike Stormfly or Sharpshot it wasn't scales she felt but more like a hide. She opened her eyes to see that the beast had indeed accepted her friendship. His expression hadn't changed but before she could ask Astrid why that was he sped off to another part of the deck next to a pile of ropes where he sat like a big puppy and his menacing expression was replaced with an adorable face. His eyes were like the platters to carry Christmas dinners and his pupils the same and his mouth was open with a great big tongue lolling out and he was panting like a dog. He let out a huge warble that sounded playful and fun. _Was this really the same creature three seconds ago?_ It was only then she noticed something odd.

"Toothless?" Elsa said aloud, "I could have sworn you had-" The dragon's teeth appeared as used them to grip the rope and fling it all over the deck.

"Oh."

"Yeah, ha, ha." Astrid chuckled, relieved nothing bad had happened, "Hiccup said that too when he met him and the name stuck."

"His name is Toothless?"

"Hmm, does not do him justice." Astrid replied as Toothless finished spreading the thin rope. Astrid gestured Elsa to walk through it. Elsa stepped on the rope not thinking anything of it and Toothless growled and the mean look appeared. Elsa lifted her foot quickly and Toothless became docile again. She lowered her foot and Toothless growled, she lifted it and Toothless relaxed. She stepped over the rope and Toothless remained docile.

"Oh I get it." Elsa said excited, "Like hopscotch." She immediately took off and started jumping through the hoops and odd shapes that the strewn rope made and even started laughing as she looked around she saw Toothless jumping around panting like a dog. She made her over to him and instead of shying away he leaned his head down towards her and she hugged him.

Astrid was laughing away, "Try scratching him." Elsa did that and ohhhh boy did Toothless like that he lifted his head, warbled even more, thumped his tail when all of a sudden he collapsed.

"Ahhh?" Elsa screamed thinking she did something wrong but then she saw the contented look on his face.

"Ha, you hit his special spot." Astrid called out, giving the same treatment to Stormfly.

"Special spot?" Elsa queried.

"It's a cluster of nerves that when pressed make the whole dragon collapse from excess relaxation." She explained, "They love it."

Elsa kept scratching and he warbled all the more. They went at this for 30 minutes when Astrid made a suggestion.

"Would you like to fly for a little bit." Elsa was scared but the thought of flying was every child's dream.

"Plllllleeeeeaaaase." Elsa begged.

"Alright come here." Astrid said as she grabbed her hand and led her to Stormfly. They mounted with Elsa sitting in front of Astrid.

"Now hang on tight." Astrid said. Elsa could see Hiccup at the other end of the deck, he looked conflicted but whatever he wanted to say he kept to himself.

"Up girl." Astrid called and to the skies they took. The take off felt rough; Stormfly seemed to buck and Elsa had a death grip on the handles that were on Stormfly's saddle but eventually they went up and the flying got softer as Elsa got used to the up and down motion of the dragon more and more.

They didn't go too high but high enough that Elsa could see the whole island from her perch. She could see the tops of trees, the houses and mountains. She could see other islands and the ocean; the colours were amazing and seeing the waves make the images that one could see except from up here. The wind blew through her hair and she looked up and saw that even they weren't too high the clouds seemed way larger and the sun reflected off them with amazing colours. The flight was over way too soon. The rest of the day was meeting other dragons: Hookfang; the classic looking one, Meatlug; the boulder one, Skullcrusher, the muscular one and the two headed dragon Barf and Belch. She also met the other riders: Snotlout, Fishlegs, Eret, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. By day's end she was exhausted and when they put her to bed she fell into a deep sleep that not even nightmares could disturb. She also figured out what she felt, the word that had been at the tip off her tongue. She felt _safe._

* * *

"How did it go?" Hiccup asked her, they were in his cabin at his request.

"It was fun," Astrid confessed, "It wasn't what I planned but she loved the dragons."

"Good, good." Hiccup muttered distractedly as he stoked his chin. _What's eating him?"_

"Something weird happened." Astrid stated, baiting Hiccup into conversation.

"Weird how?"

"Toothless growled at her." _That_ got his attention.

"Why would he do that? He loves kids."

"I don't know but it wasn't just Toothless; Stormfly and Sharpshot shied away from her. I had to hold Sharpshot down to let her bond with him. Once Toothless accepted her the others fell in line but we know that's because he's the Alpha."

"Did Toothless hurt her?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

"Oh no, no, no. She's fine. Actually she is a lot braver than we gave her credit for. Toothless was up in her face and she didn't let him cow her down. But why would they be like that?"

"I don't know; the same reason the dragons wouldn't approach the ship. They know something we don't but we'll have to find out the hard way. At least they will accept her."

"Hmm." Astrid mumbled in agreement, "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hiccup hesitated, then told her.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"No question." Hiccup answered, "She's royalty."

"We got to get her back."

"How?" Hiccup countered.

"Form a return party and send her home." Astrid replied.

"Astrid, we don't know where her home is."

"So what, we'll go explore and find it."

"It took her a two-week-trip to get her up hear and she could have come from anywhere."

"So what? We send a ship in support and-"

"She also comes from a land where they may not be friendly to dragons. I won't put any lives at risk."

"But maybe-"

"Astrid, even if we wanted to we have no way of knowing where she came from without a map. A two-week journey without a definitive destination? Believe me; the guys and I argued this all day."

"So what do we do?" Astrid asked. _We got to get this girl home, she has been through so much._

"I don't know." Hiccup confessed. They sat in the candlelight silently for a few minutes before a spark ignited in Astrid.

"When does Johann make his rotation to Berk?" Astrid inquired.

Hiccup groaned, "I'm an idiot. I didn't even think of that." If anyone knew where Elsa came from, it would be Johann. He had several maps, had sailed the sea for the better part of twenty years and even if he didn't know, the likelihood that one of his fellow traders knowing was very high."

"When does he make his rotation?"

"Two weeks. I heard he was making his rounds to the Lavalouts out east."

"Alright we wait two weeks and then ask Johann if he knows about this Arendelle." Astrid got up to leave.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup stated, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking after Elsa."

Astrid hesitated before she answered, "I wouldn't trade that responsibility for anything." Hiccup was silent at that. He looked like he had more to say…

"Well, no reason to delay." Hiccup muttered, "I figure we rotate home in the morning. That way we don't risk missing Johann."

"Sounds good." Astrid said too tired to argue, "Good night Hiccup." She left before anything more could be said.

Astrid stopped halfway to her cabin and gazed into the skies and stars and whispered a hopeful prayer to the gods for this little girl. _Don't worry Elsa. I'll make sure you get home._ She returned to her cabin where Elsa was sleeping. Astrid got in beside her and laid Elsa's head on her shoulder. She listened to Elsa's soft breathing for a few minutes before finally falling into her own slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm late, I moved home and internet access is patchy. Another thing if anyone feels that Elsa feels like a flat character I promise she will do more than whine eventually. I own nothing. Have fun and here we go.**

* * *

She was holding in her breath in anticipation and anxiety. Elsa was riding with Astrid on Stormfly through the clouds on the way to Astrid's village. The clouds were beautiful today; they always looked pretty on the ground what with the shapes they made, but up here they were something else entirely. The clouds were a canvas and the rays of sunlight that bounced off were the paints that accentuated the curves and hidden shapes within the clouds. These canvases of water and light also beat every other canvases by their mere touch, these massive ramparts simply slipped through her fingers leaving droplets of water on her palm.

She was glad for the distraction; she wasn't sure what the village was going to be like. If there had been any good things to come from the shipwreck it was that there were no people that she could hurt. That of course that all changed when Astrid found her and brought her to the Edge, 7 people she could handle but now a whole village? She had asked Astrid how many people lived there and she told her that probably close to six hundred people give or take. It wasn't nearly as many people as Arendelle but she didn't want to put anyone at risk. Toothless who was leading the squadron suddenly squawked out a call which was followed by all of the dragons descending through the clouds.

"We're almost there Elsa." Astrid said to her trying to reassure her, it didn't work. They eventually left the clouds to reveal that they were flying above a patch of small rocky islands that were maybe large enough for a dragon to land on but certainly not a village. They kept lowering until they were only 30 or 40 feet above the water.

"What happened Hiccup?" Snotlout jeered, "Toothless's sniffer off-kilter? What happened to 100% accuracy?"

"I'd like to see you better Snotlout." Hiccup called back. "We're not that far anyway."

They flew on for about 10 more minutes towards an island that slowly revealed itself as they approached it from the North. It was quite large, more than big enough to sustain a village. To the East there was a mess of smaller islands and rock spires. As they got closer she could make out the general outline of the village and a lot of specks moving above the village. It wasn't until they got closer that Elsa realised that those specks were actually dragons. Her mouth dropped into a small 'O,' there must have been hundreds of them, maybe thousands.

The first thing to catch her attention other than the dragons were the twin stone pillars that stood in out in the sea, or one and a half pillars, one was collapsed in a pile of rubble. The complete one was a Viking with a horned helmet shaped from the rock along with a sword and shield. Elsa saw it could double as a light house with a fire blazing in the carved brazier that was the mouth of the face as they flew past it.

Astrid whispered to her, "This is Berk: The best kept secret this side of well… anywhere." Looking at the village itself; Elsa could see houses similarly built albeit simpler and not as wildly as the ones at the Edge, they looked like upside down Viking ships. The village center was a tall spire of rock which towered several hundred feet high.

"Granted this wet heap of rock doesn't look like much but as you already know it packs more than a few surprises." The village sat upon high cliffs above the sea where she spotted a fleet of fishing boats and Viking galleys just like the stories that mama told her about. That's where the similarities ended.

"Life here is amazing; just not for the faint of heart." Astrid continued. Elsa saw some very large buildings built into the cliffs of the island, maybe stables. She also spotted several windmills, dragon perches, totem poles and other buildings she couldn't guess as to what they were. She also noted that village sat on a cluster of isles that were so close; they could be linked with bridges. They were just coming past another pillar of stone when Astrid spoke again.

"You see where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint we Berkians prefer…" Several dragons shot out from behind the pillar narrowly missing them. Elsa let out a small shriek from the surprise. She recovered to see the dragons had riders on them yelling and cheering. Almost as quickly as they showed up they were gone.

"Dragon Racing." Astrid cheered exhilarated. Most of the others peeled off from the group to join in the festivities. There was a crowd of people in grandstands where Elsa thought was the dock. It must have been a main event for there were hundreds of people down there watching the race and cheering on the race. A great big horn blared out over the village.

"Last lap!" Hiccup called out with a chuckle. With the shock having worn off, Elsa allowed a big grin to cover her face as they followed the racers around the village. It doubled as entertainment and as a way to get a clearer picture of the village, she spotted an arena and a blacksmith's shop at two different points. The dragon had all of a sudden shot up to a high point above the village and then were off again.

"Now dragons used to be a bit of a problem here." Astrid explained, there was a dragon similar to Snotlout's dragon in the lead with the others chasing it down, the rider appeared to be holding a… Black sheep? "But that was 6 years ago. Now they've all moved in and really why wouldn't they?" A nadder dragon took the lead blasting a two-headed dragon with fire with the rider snatching the sheep from the other rider. Apparently these races were allowed to be violent, though the two-headed dragon seemed to be alright; Vikings will be Vikings.

"We've got custom stables, all you can eat feeding stations, a full service dragon watch and even top of the line fire prevention if we do say ourselves." Astrid gloated as the nadder crossed the finish line with it's rider throwing the sheep into a net. There was a loud cheer with race at it's end. With the race having ended, Astrid turned Stormfly towards the landside edge of the village.

Stormfly and Toothless landed in front of a large Viking hall which was also beside the noisy blacksmith's shop. Barring a few exceptions, it was on the highest point of the village; it was probably the chief's castle/meeting hall. Papa would hold meetings in their home she didn't imagine it was any different. What was interesting was that most buildings in the village were wood, the hall was made of a mix of wood and stone with a stone stair case in front. Almost all the buildings had a dragon or a Viking carved on it. Astrid set her down off of Stormfly.

"Hiccup." Called out a gruff voice. Elsa turned to look through Stormfly's legs to see one of the largest man she thought she would ever see; not a tall man necessarily, only a little taller than Hiccup, but he was as wide as he was tall. He had blonde hair and a long droopy mustache to match it, although it was hard to tell that it blonde from all the soot in his hair. The large man had not seen her yet.

"Gobber." Greeted Hiccup, the two went on to exchange words in their language. Gobber's belly was so big a person could fit 3 of her in there and still have room for more and he smelled yucky. He had the expected Viking helmet with two long horns that went up for another foot. His left hand was a hammer and he had a peg leg for his right leg, if there was book about Vikings this smelly creature would be on the front cover.

"Stay beside me Elsa." said Astrid, "We don't want you to get lost now." _A little late for that._

* * *

"Yeah Gobber, just the privy council." Hiccup confirmed. Astrid watched the exchange from behind Stormfly keeping Elsa concealed.

"You sure it's necessary?" Asked Gobber, "I mean does the council need to convene?" Astrid understood what Gobber was thinking. She, Hiccup and the team agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone about Elsa until the privy council had been filled in but to call a council meeting was odd.

"Trust me Gobber." Hiccup urged, "It requires a meeting." To call a council meeting out of the blue wasn't a big deal but it was just as Gobber put it; unnecessary. They were a pragmatic bunch, if something needed to be done it was done; no need for a council approval. The monthly meetings they held were just an excuse to have a few drinks and do inventory. Even when brigands raided it was fight first plan later and by that time the planning was unnecessary, which drove Hiccup up the wall on more than one occasion, but hey, Vikings will be Vikings.

"Okay but they're going to want to know what's up and they're going to want to know about that other thing." Gobber muttered. _Other thing?_ Hiccup paled a little, whatever it was he didn't tell Astrid.

"Yeah I know." Hiccup countered, "Just get everyone here."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say chief." Gobber than waddled off to fetch the others. Hiccup walked over to Stormfly.

"Hey girl." Mumbled Hiccup scratching her chin.

"Get much sleep last night?" Asked Astrid with a small grin. Elsa started playing with Sharpshot just a few from them.

"Woof, not as much as I needed." Hiccup sighed, he looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup jumped at the question.

"Wha- what? Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He stammered out quickly.

"Don't lie to me Hiccup." Growled Astrid, "What was that other thing Gobber was talking."

"Just a small thing, no big deal." He stalled, "Just a project I was working on."

"Don't give me that shtick. If it wasn't important you wouldn't be trying to hide it." Astrid countered, "Now give."

Hiccup changed tack on a dime, "It's nothing you need to worry about right now."

"Give."

"Not happening." Hiccup put his foot down, "Listen when we have the meeting I want you to stay with Elsa until I call you in." All of a sudden Astrid wished she hadn't been so pushy because now she had a request to put towards Hiccup.

"About that." Astrid muttered, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Yeah sure." Hiccup answered eagerly; anything to keep the conversation away from he and Gobber were referring to.

"I was wondering if-" Astrid hesitated, "If Elsa could stay with me for the time she's here." Hiccup looked like he'd been slapped; in fact, he took it worse than she thought he would.

Hiccup groaned "Astriiiid. Why?"

"Why not?" She asked point blank. "You know that she has trouble with people; she barely said hello to the team. She's scared"

Hiccup responded, "She's been thrown into a place where she knows nobody, how is she supposed to react. Of course she's scared."

"Which is why I want to look after her."

"What's wrong with letting a nice couple who have other kids for her to play with look after her."

"Why are you fighting me on this?" Astrid interrogated raising her voice.

"Why are you insisting on this?" Hiccup retorted.

"Because I want her and I won't let you pass her off to anyone else."

"Astrid, she'd be well looked after in any family and you could always visit her."

Astrid yelled, "I could live with that but she can't."

"Oh you don't know that." Snorted Hiccup.

"No, actually I do." Astrid snapped, raising her voice.

"NO YOU DON'T."

"LISTEN TO ME!" Astrid shrieked.

"Shh! Keep your voice down." Hiccup interrupted. The two of them turned to see Elsa looking at them. They were speaking their language so they knew she didn't know what they were saying. They waved at her and plastered big grins on their faces. She waved back and eventually went back to playing with Sharpshot.

Astrid continued softly, pleading, "Look, I know it sounds awkward at first but Elsa has already been through a lot and to put her with someone she doesn't know will only make things harder for her and plus I…." She petered out and looked at her boots. The next thing that happened was that she felt his hand underneath her chin lifting it so that their eyes were at the same level.

"You like her." Hiccup said with resignation.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Astrid answered.

"And what if Johan doesn't know how to find Arendelle." Hiccup asked the inevitable question.

"Well, maybe by that time Elsa can be put under my parents' care, even if in reality she'll be under their care anyway." Astrid offered, "All I want is that she stays with me for now." Astrid still lived with her parents per tradition. Hiccup sighed scratching his scalp in frustration.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Hiccup surrendered, "Truthfully, they probably won't mind when they throw your parents in the mix." She kissed him right there.

"Thank you." Whispered Astrid, "Now I better keep an eye on Elsa I can already see your Mom. Come here Elsa." Astrid then took Elsa around to the side of the building so they were out of sight.

* * *

 _Well that's just peachy._ How was he supposed to explain that not only did he not propose to Astrid but that she was insisting that she look after this kid. Normally it might not be a big deal but… Well maybe it be so bad but he doubted it. Although he wished he thought of Astrid's parents before he put up a fight with Astrid, they were good people and could look after a child very well, Astrid and her elder brother were proof of that. Unfortunately, he had been killed when one of Dagur's surviving war galleys from the old days turned pirate and raided Berk. He led the counter attack on dragon back but they had set him up and he and his gronckle Lockjaw were both impaled by a harpoon. They had been hard days for Astrid. He leaned against the corner watching Astrid and Elsa play.

"Hiccup." A voice called to him. The voice belonged to Spitelout: Snotlout's dad; one of the few Vikings that came close to Stoick's size and ferocity.

"Hmm?"

"We're ready." The small group was waiting in the hall as he mulled over his dilemma.

"Alright, thank you Spitelout." Hiccup waved him on while showing that he was also coming too, albeit not before he waved to Astrid to let them know it was starting. He entered the great hall to see that the small group was standing by the pit waiting for him. Contrary to what one might think, the hall was a comfortable building, it had shutters that allowed light and fresh air in and let the smoke out so it was never too hot and stuffy nor was it too cold and it wasn't dark inside. The privy council was made up of Gobber, Spitelout, Valka, Gothi and a handful of others; about a dozen in all. The team was also there in an unofficial capacity with the exception of Fishlegs who volunteered as the recorder of meetings. Which was kind of pointless since they mostly consisted of "All those in favour? All those that want their heads caved in? Motion carried, now let's drink."

"Morning everyone." He greeted them; might have been a little generous since it was almost lunch time.

"Morning son." His mother greeted in return, everybody else followed suit.

"So what big ruckus did you stir up that required a fancy meeting?" inquired Gobber in typical fashion; direct and to the point.

"Fishlegs could you let Astrid in please." Hiccup requested softly. Fishlegs followed through with the request to let Astrid in. She stood in front of the group before she revealed the small girl that had been tucked in behind her. Up until that point the council was either half asleep or they expected this to be an engagement announcement, that changed when they saw Elsa.

"Who is this little one?" Valka chuckled, stooping down so that she was eye level with Elsa. Hiccup winced; he only wished he was as flexible as his mother who was twice his age at least. Elsa was nervous and had a tight grip on Astrid's hand.

"This is Elsa." Astrid answered for Elsa who had already gone and buried her face in Astrid's skirt.

"Hello Elsa." Whispered Mom but Elsa's face made no attempt to leave the improvised hiding place.

"She actually speaks trader's tongue." Astrid offered.

"Really," Valka wondered aloud before switching tongues, "Hello Elsa." Hiccup couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy; watching his mother with Elsa made him wonder what it wold have been like to grow up with his mother.

"Hello." Came the soft reply.

Hiccup would've missed it had he not been curious about what Gothi made of the child; turns out Gothi was more than intrigued by this little foreign girl, in fact she looked shocked, he filed that away for later. Meanwhile Astrid relayed Elsa's story to the council. Afterwards the two of them and the team left so that Hiccup could hit the council with the doozies.

Watching the team leave he couldn't help but get a sense of déjà vu when he looked back at the council, most of them were his father's team of people that he trusted and grew up with just like Hiccup did with his. There were Gobber and Valka obviously, but then there was Spitelout and Helga, the head millworker and a shield maiden. With the exception of Valka, all of them stood with his father at Dragon island when the Red Death showed itself. Hiccup wondered what other adventures they shared. He then shook his head and returned to business. He first hit them with the details of the ship and what he and Astrid had learned save one particular item.

"Poor girl." Muttered Aslaug, a 30-year-old weaver who was the beauty of her generation. The others echoed the sentiments until Spitelout asked the question Hiccup was waiting for.

"Not to sound harsh Hiccup," He began, "but her situation hardly requires a council meeting."

"Oh so you don't think getting a little back to her parents is not important?" Snarled Valka.

"I didn't say that." Spitelout snapped back, "I'm just saying it's not exactly a matter that requires a council meeting in private." The others nodded in agreement.

"I would agree Spitelout if she was just some girl from a trader's family."

Gobber asked, "What do you mean?" Hiccup pulled out the letters that they found on the ship.

"These letters describe the relationship between one King Fergus of DunBroch and one King Gregor of Arendelle. These letters also showed that Elsa is in fact the daughter of this Gregor." he paused for a moment to let the weight of the statement sink in, "She's royalty."

"Ooh boy." Gobber breathed after a moment, "This morning got a whole lot more interesting."

"We got to get her back." Valka urged.

"Oh how?" Grumbled Spitelout, "You know where these lands are? She was in a ship for two weeks under the power of a full blown storm. It could be the better part of three weeks sailing."

"Y- You- Your point?" Sputtered Valka.

"There's no way that we can attempt to sail nor fly that distance without an accurate map. Any attempt would be lost." Concluded Spitelout.

"We're Vikings," Valka quoted their former leader, "it's an occupational hazard. It never stopped us before."

"That's the biggest load of Yak dung I ever-"

"You have a better Idea? I'd love to hear it."

"Enough." Hiccup bellowed, "Bickering on the obvious won't get us anywhere."

"We have to do something." Mom argued.

"We will," Hiccup set her mind at ease, "but it won't be on a half-baked notion."

"Erm, do I need to be the one to point out how many half-baked schemes you carried out over the years?" Gobber quibbled.

"No, I know perfectly well how many and I know how many failed." Hiccup grumbled.

"Hiccup," his mother pleaded, "She doesn't belong up here."

"Agreed, but Spitelout is right," He kept going before Valka could argue, "Which is why we're going to wait for Johan to make his routine trip and ask if he has an idea about these lands." That satisfied his mother.

"So who does she stay with in the meantime?" Asked Horik, head of the fishermen's guild.

"Well that's where that's where things get interesting." Hiccup winced, "Astrid wants to look after her." Reactions were well… mixed. Spitelout and Horik didn't seem to care one way or the other; Valka, Aslaug and a few others felt that there were better options while Gobber and Gothi were keeping their peace.

"Hiccup, surely there are better options." Valka appealed.

"Maybe but Astrid wouldn't budge."

"Has Astrid had any experience with children?" Helga interrogated and then answered her own question, "Of course not."

"True but she's not going to be by herself, she still lives with Ansel and Ingrid." Any doubts were quashed with a swift stroke. Nobody doubted their parenting when one considered Astrid who was arguably the best fighter and one of the best riders on Berk and her brother Axle who was a battle leader at 20 years old.

"But surely there are better… Gobber what do you think?" Aslaug protested.

"You're asking me?" Gobber retorted.

Aslaug groaned in frustration, "You are part of the privy council, you do have an opinion." Aslaug and Gobber had more than a few arguments over the years over matters of good taste.

"Well in my opinion it only matters if Hiccup did what he was supposed to do." Gobber gave Hiccup a sideways glance.

"No I have not asked her yet." Hiccup answered the unasked question. There were a lot of moans and groans in response.

"You had one job to do Hiccup and you had two weeks to do it." Grumbled Spitelout.

"Don't get your beard in a twist Spitelout. We were interrupted with an unexpected guest." Hiccup protested.

"Hiccup we told you what would happen if you didn't ask by the time you got back." Aslaug commented.

Hiccup snapped, "Yeah about that; first next time you have concerns about something give me a heads up not an ultimatum."

"We all thought it wouldn't have come down to that we were hoping it would be a non-issue." Whined Horik.

"And it still will be." Declared Hiccup, "I still technically have a week left so don't go roaming around for brides just yet."

"So," Gibber began, "If Astrid looks after the wee one and you do marry Astrid as planned; what happens if Johan doesn't know where this Arendelle is?"

Hiccup sighed, "Astrid was willing to let Elsa be taken in to the care of her parents officially if Johan didn't know where Arendelle was."

"Then it's a non-issue." Proclaimed Gobber, "Now it is time for lunch-time and I'm hungry. All those in favour of Astrid looking after the wee one say Aye"

"Aye!" Twelve voices chorused.

"All those who want their heads caved in?"

Silence.

"Motion carried. Now let's eat." Concluded Gobber leading the pack out of the building.

 _Thank the gods for Gobber_. Hiccup sent a silent prayer in thanks to Asgard. He paused as the others left to go to their homes for lunch and decided to act on an earlier hunch.

"Gothi," He called out to the old woman, "Could you stay a moment please?" The elder didn't hesitate or protest and returned to where Hiccup was standing. He took a moment to observe her for there was always something new and mysterious about her. She had an old rusty helmet and a haggard face to match it along with her plaited gray hair. She looked every bit the mute mystic sage or maybe she really was an eccentric old hag, hiccup often flip-flopped on that. She used her staff to draw in a bowl of sand that had been placed out for her previously so that she could communicate with the council.

 _How may I help you my Chief?_ She wrote.

"You know something about the girl." Hiccup confronted, "Something the rest of us don't know." It wasn't a question. In response all Gothi did was shrug in her noncommittal way.

"Don't be like that. I know you something I could tell by the way you were observing her." The old lady shrugged yet again and wrote in the dirt feigning her innocence.

"Don't give me that, I know there's something going on. The dragons sensed something in the girl and so could you and I want to know what it is." He growled his patience wearing thin and his frustration at not knowing on the rise. Again the stick in the sand spelling out her innocence.

"Don't deny it Gothi." Demanded Hiccup, "I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something now give." He regretted the demand instantly.

CRACK! _Ooh, that old woman is quick with that stick of hers._ Hiccup instantly massaged his skull.

"Gothi I swear if you do that agai-"

CRACK! _Son of a Half-Troll! Right on the Knuckles!_

"Ahh. Why do I try?" He threw his hands into the air and then lowered them to massage his poor digits. Gothi then wrote something else in the sand.

 _Do it today._ The message demanded.

"What?" questioned Hiccup confused as to the intent of the message. Another crack on the head.

 _Do IT today._ It clicked as to what she was implying.

"I'll do it when I'm ready." Grumbled Hiccup. Gothi gave him the biggest expression of exasperation and hit him.

"Stop it." He snapped at her.

CRACK.

"Stop it. I'll do it on my own time." He ducked the swing and so she gave him two shots for good measure.

CRACK! CRACK!

"Alright." Hiccup moaned in surrender, his head throbbing from the beating. Gothi then started scootching him towards the door with her stick.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going." Hiccup got up and hurriedly in fear of another smack on the head, "Stupid old hag," He grumbled as he ran looking for two beautiful girls but not before making a short stop at Toothless' saddle bag to grab a particular item.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness, I thought he'd never get it done." Gothi muttered to herself as Hiccup and his black companion ran off. Of course she could speak but she never learned anything by speaking and it helped that people tended to forget about Gothi when they spoke about private matters. Also dealing with the deep magic required less talk and way more easing into the thrum of Midgard and the Great Tree. Although the girl today certainly didn't need that. She might as well have been drinking out of the well, for the magic radiated out from her like a beacon.

When Hiccup mentioned the dragons Gothi nearly choked thinking ' _Really and you think a freaky mountain of magic shouldn't that effect? You ninnies.'_ Gothi also knew more than she let on, she knew exactly where this Arendelle was and who the local wardens were. It had been the better part of five hundred years since she had seen Grandpabbie but she held her peace. Her purpose was not to act but to advise the people under her care and hope they made best decisions. Besides this reeked of the work of Norns and they would have their way with this child. Gothie was worried but she had to admit if there was anyone who could handle this little girl it was Hiccup and Astrid. That's why it was important that Hiccup got up the gumption and got it up NOW!

* * *

"Stupid old hag," Hiccup mumbled to himself repeating the mantra to himself as he walked inland where he heard from Ruffnut that Astrid had taken Elsa to a beach. He heard his best friend warbling in his dragon laughter.

"And don't think I forgot about you either." Hiccup snipped, "You still have to explain yourself for that mess you made with Elsa. What the Hel bud? She's just a kid." Toothless rolled his eyes, huffed and grubbled making no sounds of apology and looking at Hiccup as if he were a moron and couldn't see the obvious.

"Ah stupid reptile." He swore he heard Toothless snigger. However, his mind returned to his current predicament. He waved to a Mulch and Bucket who were just sailing past.

"So what do you think bud?" Hiccup inquired as his feet hit the sand of the beach, "How does 'Astrid, I have something to ask you… Would you marry me?' No too straight forward and too old, although she might not mind that…" he continued to muse to himself as Toothless had already lost interest and ran off to find his buddies. The necklace weighed heavily on his mind and side pocket. It was a fancy design; one he had made himself it followed the guidelines of what an engagement necklace should look like which was basically a bunch of entwining strands of metal, only he made his look like dragon tails.

Berk was built upon sheer cliffs only accessible by the docks and the wooden walkways that snaked up to the top with the exception of course to the west side or inland side which after a short stroll one could find some soft beaches and shallow coves. The beaches and coves were great to have fun. Hiccup and Astrid had a nice spot; it wasn't the valley that Hiccup found Toothless in but it offered those charming views of the sunset and the wide open sea. He found that the girls were there alright.

He was about to go over when the full weight of what he was about to do hit right in jaw. _I'm about to ask her to marry me. My crush since I could remember. The first person who I revealed the truth about dragons to. The shield maiden. Astrid. I'm asking her to marry me._ He all of a sudden felt inadequate, a feeling he hadn't felt in six years: when Stoick would only look at him with a disappointed scowl like Hiccup was sandwich in which someone had skimped on the meat. A feeling when his dad told him, right to his face, that Hiccup wasn't his son. A feeling when only a year ago his father was taken from him and he had to say goodbye. _How can I ask her marry me? A talking fishbone?_ Hiccup almost lost his nerve when he realized that while he may not deserve Astrid, He wouldn't be able to love someone else as he did her.

He called out as he walked over, "Afternoon my ladies and how is the water this fine day? The beach was about 50 meters long and about 10 meters wide. The two girls were actually building a sand castle while they waited and Sharpshot had decided to join them.

"It's frigid as always." Quipped Astrid ho had large grim on her face, "but we found another way to have fun didn't we Elsa?"

"We built a castle." Elsa yelled excitedly.

"I can see that." Hiccup replied, "but it's not any castle I've ever seen." Not that he had ever seen a real castle but that was besides the point. This one basically was a large building with a few smaller ones in front then a wall about 2 stories high, that is if everything was to scale but Hiccup had no way to know that. He noticed Astrid looking at him anxiously.

"Elsa could I talk to Astrid in private for a moment?" Hiccup asked politely. Elsa looked up in worry looking scared at the thought of being alone.

"We won't go far." Hiccup hurried to relieve her of her worries, "We're just going over to the end of the beach there where the rocks are." He pointed to the aforementioned spot. When Elsa saw that she would still be able to see them she nodded her head.

"Thank you." Replied Hiccup. He was about to stroll over to the rocks when Astrid spoke up.

"Elsa now would be a good time to do what we talked about earlier." Astrid had a look of command on her face that said nonnegotiable. Elsa stood up wringing her hands, she was still in the blue dress that they found her in, they'd have to do something about that.

"I'm… I'm sorry that I… That I yelled at you and… said that I hated you." She whimpered, "I know that wasn't very nice." Oh, his heart almost melted right there.

"Aw Elsa it's okay." He replied in a good-humoured tone, "You were scared; you had just met a dragon for the first time. Besides I'm a Viking, I can take it. Thank you for the apology" He smiled easily and gestured Astrid to follow him.

"Alright Elsa." He heard Astrid instruct, "You stay on the beach and always stay within sight of Hiccup and me." He heard her pound after him.

"Well?" She asked fervently, eager to know what the council decided.

"Just a moment." He waited until they were at the rocks. The end of the beach was made of large rocks that sat about a foot above a deep pool of water that was 8 feet deep and 12 feet in diameter right beside the beach; perfect for soaking feet. They stood on the rocks now.

"They agreed." Hiccup answered, "You look after Elsa until Johan arrives but then one way or another she will be moved to someone else's care." She looked relived and nodded her head gleefully grabbing Hiccup's hands.

"Thank you." She cooed. Her face suddenly was even warmer as she glowed with a happiness Hiccup hadn't seen before.

"There's something else." _Here we go._ "Could we sit down." Astrid was confused at the request but didn't argue as she followed through placing her knees in front of her chest as he kicked out his peg leg and set his arms on his right knee.

"What's up?" She asked, grinning from her victory. The noon sun blazed off her hair, her red freckles seemed to blend just right in and her soft brown eyes looked like a moist cake, rich and warm.

"Astrid I…" He began but stuttered to a halt.

 _I can't do it._

 _Yes, you can. Come on, You're a Haddock. You're the son of Stoick the Vast. Act like one._ The reprimand lit a fire that he knew would allow him to do this and ironically enough; provided him with a way to do this properly. Astrid was still sitting there, waiting expectantly. He took a deep breath and began again this time singing a melody.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life,_

 _If you will marry me?"_

Astrid had heard the song before from many sources and many variations but she knew of it's significance to Hiccup. However, she was confused until she saw him pull out the necklace and then realization dawned on her. She didn't say anything.

" _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

 _Would stop me on my journey,_

 _If you promise me your heart,_

 _And love?_

He said the last line pleading with every fiber of his soul. She still didn't say anything and he almost made the biggest mistake of his life by putting the necklace away when a hand was placed on his and voice sang softly.

" _And love me for eternity."_

Came the reply in the tune of the song and he almost wept in relief. She continued.

" _My dearest one my darling dear,_

 _Your mighty words astound me,_

 _But I've no need of mighty deeds,_

 _when I feel your arms around me."_

She guided his hand to her neckline, silently urging him on. He took up the song scooting around so that he was behind her and could add a piece of finery to woman he loved so very much.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold,_

 _I'd even sing you poetry,_

 _And I would keep you from all harm,_

 _If you would stay beside me."_

Astrid got to her feet dragging Hiccup with her and they started impromptu dancing.

 _I have no use for rings of gold,_

 _I care not for your poetry,_

 _I only want your hand to hold."_

" _I only want you near me."_

He knew that they had a small audience in a little girl and a little dragon but at that moment he was lost in this lady of courage as they sang the last verse and chorus together.

" _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_

 _For the dancing and the dreaming,_

 _Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

 _I'll keep your love inside me,"_

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life,_

 _If you will MARRY MEEEEE!"_

They stretched that song out as long as possible before collapsing in laughter and in Hiccup's case tears although Astrid managed to remain standing. They both caught their breath before Hiccup got on one knee and couldn't help thinking how happy he was when he saw his father do something so very similar. The waves were crashing on the shore sending up sprays of water that would catch the light and in Hiccup's eyes the light reflected on her.

"Would you marry me Astrid?" He asked formally, out of breath, "Would you be my wife through life's sorrow's and delight?" She didn't even bother making a show of pondering the question.

"Of course I will." She affirmed with passion in her voice before giving him a kiss that could make a guy forget his name and then pushed him into the pool.

SPLASH!

"Gah! Gasp! Blah!" He spluttered as he surfaced from the cold water. Astrid was standing near the edge busting a gut.

He laughed sarcastically secretly preparing, "Ah. Ha ha ha. That's really funny. That's hilarious. Come her you." He lunged up and snagged Astrid's left arm who shrieked in terror and flipped her into the pool. _Ah sweet retribution._ He thought to himself as she surfaced. Oh ho, ho, she was mad but he didn't care. She didn't look more beautiful than she did right there. Before either could say anything the grabbed each other and kissed again with desperation. He ran his fingers through her slick hair as she practically tore his own hair out. They had their lips locked together as if they were drowning and this was the only way to get air. Hiccup's passion was afire and he doubted anyone could quench it, in fact he would've dared them to try.

* * *

Oh, Astrid wanted to go on well into the night but eventually the chill of the water starting seeping into their bodies so they had to put their session on hold. They clambered out of the water and laid down on the rocks to let the sun dry them off. She could help heaving, she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs and her heart was thumping at a record pace. _He asked me to marry him!_ She didn't know why she had been caught off guard, maybe it was the timing of it, with Elsa tossed into the mix one would have expected Hiccup to wait for things to settle down.

Not the case whatsoever. She had been so amazed that she almost missed the fact that he took her silence for rejection. Fortunately, Astrid had long ago determined she wasn't going to let this man slip through her fingers. The necklace was beautiful; it had two dragon heads facing away from each other, one of course looking like Toothless and the other looking like Stormfly, the tails were then exaggerated and then entwined in several interlocking hoops and then melded into one solid piece. The time Hiccup had put into this must have been crazy knowing what a perfectionist he was.

Eventually her breathing evened out and she looked over at Hiccup who started chuckling.

"What?" She sighed, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Only that my dad would say, 'Ha, That's my boy!" He added a guttural undertone to further emphasis his point.

She nodded, "That he would have." She would have said something about how he seemed more relaxed but thought better of it. Hiccup sounded off a moan.

"I got to go." He gave her a quick peck. She couldn't help but let out her own groan.

"Do you have to?"

"Ah, I promised Gobber I'd help him with the plows. With seeding almost here, there's no time to waste. Also announcements to makes"

"Very special announcements I'm sure." She muttered. He grinned at that and jogged off stopping to rub Elsa's head, tell her 'see you later and then he was off again. Astrid eventually got up and walked over to Elsa who was drawing something in the sand with a stick; 2 stick figure girls sledding down a hill.

"Who's that?" Even as asked she had a pretty good idea.

"It's me and my sister." Elsa answered sullenly.

"Yeah? Are you close?" She undid her braid to let the hair loose

"We were best buddies." Came the reply. Astrid caught the tears sliding down Elsa's cheeks.

"Ah hey." She said softly, she tried to pull Elsa close to cuddle her but Elsa pushed away for some reason. _Why was there always this pushback?_

"You'll see your sister again." She said hoping to help Elsa's mood. Elsa whipped her head up in confusion.

"But… How?" she looked like she never considered a future where she went home.

"We know a man named Johan who has sailed very long journeys." Astrid explained, "He may or may not know how to get you back home."

"What if he doesn't?" The girl ached for answers, Astrid sighed.

"I don't know how and I don't know when but I promise you Elsa you will see her again." Astrid knew she shouldn't make promises she couldn't keep but this girl could use some hope. She barely slept last night.

"Will I be able to play with her."

"Yes of course." Astrid kept her arm wrapt around her.

"Will I be able to see her whenever I want?" _Why would she ask that?_ She buried her face in Elsa's hair

"Yes Elsa you can see her whenever you want." Astrid whispered, kissing the top of her head. They sat in the sand for a few minutes so that Elsa could gather herself. _You've got an emotional one here A._

"Alright E. we should be getting back." Astrid moaned as she stretched her back.

"E?" Elsa queried.

"Just a pet name. do you like it?" Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

"No?" Elsa shook her head.

"Okay." Astrid chuckled. Elsa then asked her own question

"Do you like Hiccup?" She asked with a not so innocent smile.

"I like him very much." Astrid answered.

"Are you marrying him?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Yes I am." She said realizing the full impact of that statement but not shying away from it.

"When?"

"Oh I don't know sweetie." She couldn't help but rub her necklace, "He only just proposed." The excitement in Elsa's sparked.

"Eeee!" The girl squealed in delight.

"Alright, alright calm down." Elsa settled down, "So listen I have something to ask you. Would you like to stay with me until Johan stops by?" Right then there was that hesitation again.

"I promise you won't hurt me."

The girl then nodded her head, "Yes please."

"Alright, here help me with my braid and then we better get going." They made fast work the two of them and then Astrid grasped Elsa's hand and led her to her home. _Now to explain this to my parents._

* * *

Elsa was concerned that Astrid's parents wouldn't let her stay. Turns out her parents had no problem with the idea of a little girl in the house. Astrid's mother would have picked her up and swung her around like a rag doll if Elsa hadn't moved behind Astrid and both of them pinched her cheeks and called her adorable, it wouldn't have been a big deal if their pinches weren't so hard. It was clear that they were Astrid's parents: Ansel was like the other Vikings here very tall and very broad, he had a blonde beard that went to the middle of his chest and was tied together with a leather band and he had his hair tied up in a similar fashion. He had several scars all over his body and was missing 2 fingers however that didn't stop his hands from being able to fit over her head like a glove. Ingrid was a stouter woman with blonde hair as well but it was cut short.

The inside of the Hofferson home was small like the other homes on the island compared to what Elsa had lived in but it was cozy and it was warm. It had a large table in the middle of the main room, the was a fire pit in the corner and there were weapons lining every wall; axes, maces, swords, spears and shields. Never enough weapons it seemed.

"It's tradition. Without tradition what are we?" Ansel had grumbled for the sake of grumbling. Apparently Hiccup couldn't keep quiet and as soon as he told Gobber the big smelly Viking, Gobber told everybody. Ansel was nitpicking the fact that Hiccup hadn't asked for his permission to marry his daughter even if he was ecstatic about the fact that said daughter was getting married. Her mother had been on the opposite end of the spectrum in terms of nitpicking.

"It's about time." Ingrid harrumphed albeit very excitedly, "He wasted an entire year being chief."

"Mom," Astrid groaned, "He had entire village to rebuild after a certain dragon covered it in ice or have you forgotten?" _Ice?_

"That's no excuse." Ingrid yelled defiantly, "What do you think little Elsa?" They had just finished supper and discussing the day's events.

"I… I think maybe he should've asked sooner." Elsa answered hesitantly deciding it wasn't worth the wrath of the loud woman.

"You're taking their side?" Gasped Astrid, red-faced and exasperated at her mother's meddling.

"Thank you Elsa, Thank you." Ingrid patted her new charge's shoulders. Elsa tried to hold it in but she couldn't help it as she sneezed.

"Good heavens child." Ingrid muttered, rubbing Elsa's forehead, "When was the last time you had a change of clothes."

"Close to two weeks." Elsa answered meekly. Astrid and Hiccup had tried to save her clothes that were on the ship but they decided they were too thin for the climate. Not that it mattered to her in that regard as far as the cold went.

"Two weeks? Why that will not do." Ingrid decided, "And I suppose you haven't had a bath in two weeks either."

"No Mrs. Hofferson."

"Mrs. Hofferson is my mother-in-law. Call me Ingrid or Granny." Ingrid declared indignantly.

"Yes Ingrid."

Astrid's father leaned over to Astrid, "I doubt there's ever been a Mrs. Hofferson, I know my mother said the same thing." He whispered although if Elsa could hear it she knew Ingrid could hear it.

"What was that?" Ingrid snapped.

"Nothing dear." Ansel hurriedly retreated.

"That's what I thought." Ingrid scoffed with a knowing smile, "Now Astrid you are going to take Elsa here and you are going to give her a bath right now is that clear?"

"Yes mother." Astrid answered, "Come on Elsa let's get you cleaned up." Astrid led Elsa to a small room in back of the house where there was a big wooden bucket. Beside it the was a small fire pit with a cauldron of water already hanging over it there.

"While my father isn't a believer in it, my mother believes in cleaning at least once a day." Astrid explained as she started a fire to warm the water up, "So she had already had the water brought in." The wood creaked beneath their feet as the walked into the room and Astrid shut the door.

"Okay Elsa, let's get these things off you." Astrid said as she reached to unbutton Elsa's jacket and Elsa flinched out of habit.

"Elsa."

"Sorry." Elsa mumbled as Astrid reached over again and removed the jacket and then piece by piece Astrid undressed her while the water warmed up. Soon she was standing there naked; save for her gloves. Astrid seem to leave them alone for the moment as she took a kettle and poured several scoops into the bucket. Astrid then asked the inevitable

"Alright Elsa could you take the gloves off?" Elsa moved her hands as far away from Astrid as she could as she shook her head.

"Come on Elsa you can't was yourself with those on."

"No." Elsa's voice cracked.

"They're not going anywhere. You can have them back when you're done. Now take 'em off." Astrid tried to grab at Elsa's gloves but Elsa kept moving her hands around., Astrid then grabbled her to the ground.

"No! Let me go!" Elsa shrieked. Astrid out of breath seemed to change her mind.

"You know what I'm too tired to fight." She puffed, "Come on into the tub." Elsa had to have Astrid help her over the high boards into the bucket. The water was hot but it wasn't too hot, Elsa gently lowered herself in placing her gloved hands on the sides of the tub. Astrid undid Elsa's hair and dipped in the water and kneaded it out as she knelt beside the tub. She repeated the process several times, once lowering her whole face under to get at the roots and then Elsa's face. Astrid then started scrubbing her body with a rough brush and some soap. Apparently, Elsa was dirtier than she thought because the water soon became murky from the muck. Astrid started with her neck and then her shoulders and then asked Elsa to stand up so that she could get the rest off her body.

Astrid was slow and thorough as she washed her. It felt so good, her mother used to bathe her, she could remember how it was the one time when she didn't look like a queen, her hair all loose and wearing simple clothes to wash her two girl who loved to splash and play. But then the accident happened and Elsa had to bathe herself alone. When she finished the feet Astrid then sighed and tried again.

"Elsa could you please take off the gloves so I could wash your hands?" She pleaded. Elsa forced down her panic. She knew that if the gloves came off the were no guarantees.

"I'm sure they look fine Elsa." Astrid added, "They just need to be washed, the gloves can't keep out every speck of dirt." When Elsa didn't respond Astrid threw her head back in a groan and then flung it back up as if an idea hit her.

"If I step outside, could you clean your hands." Elsa nodded relieved that Astrid gave her an out.

"Alright." Astrid groaned as she stood up, "Let me know when your done." She then left and shut the door. When she was certain that Astrid wasn't coming back in Elsa gingerly took one glove off. She gasped as the air caressed her hand. The other glove followed suit.

She took a deep breath, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." She repeated the mantra before lowering her hands into the water. The water didn't freeze but she knew it wouldn't last long so she made quick work with the soap. When she was done she noticed no ice had formed. She thought maybe she could relax and enjoy the water as she lowered into the tub but as soon as the hands touched the water a layer of ice formed over. Oh, she wanted to cry but Astrid would hear her. She grabbed the thin film of ice and threw it into the cauldron which melted the ice in double quick time and then threw her gloves back on.

"Okay you can come back now." She called out.

* * *

"I just don't know what the deal is Mom. She won't take the blasted gloves off." Astrid whispered to her mother in a private consultation.

"I don't know what to tell you dear." Ingrid confessed, "Maybe she just doesn't like dirt."

Astrid retorted "That's a bunch of non-"

"Okay you can come in now." The small voice called out. Before Astrid walked back in Ingrid had more thing to say.

"Look I don't know what the deal is but is it hurting anyone?"

"No." Astrid snorted, "Of course not."

"Then leave it be," He mother urged, "If they give her comfort who are we to take them away." Astrid sighed to herself and eventually had to agree.

"Okay." She then walked in and helped Elsa dry off.

"Here you go kiddo." Astrid handed Elsa a small nightgown that she used to wear as a kid. "Now you'll be a little comfier tonight." She helped Elsa into the gown and then sent her to Ingrid who led her to Astrid's room where there was a small bed for her. Astrid then poured out the water so that she could have her own bath but not before she noticed something. The water was cold. Not lukewarm like most used bathwater, this water was frigid. How could that have happened, she had poured hot water in there before it shouldn't be cold. She puzzled through that for almost half an hour but still had nothing when she went to bed. Before long she had forgotten about it.

Later that night she heard a little voice.

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?" Astrid slowly opened her eyes to see Elsa standing in front of her, "What is it Elsa?"

"I had a nightmare." She whimpered

"Oh sweetie." She cooed softly reaching out a hand to Elsa, "It's okay, no noes going to hurt you." Elsa squirmed in her spot for a moment as if looking for the right words.

"I was… I was wondering… Could I sleep with you?" She asked quietly almost as if she were afraid to wake anyone else up. Which was a fifty/fifty thing. When the dragon raids were going on every Viking was up in second and there was no lollygagging but now people slept easier and more comfortably.

"Sure Elsa, you can always climb in with me." Astrid answered. Elsa jumped in quickly and snuggled in. Astrid put her arms around her just to give a feel of protection.

"I'm right here." Astrid whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Dancing and the Dreaming is owned by DreamWorks and John Powell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everybody. The long wait is over. I am so sorry for the massive delay but I am back along with our favourite characters.**

 **First of all: Seabreeze27, , Ultimate Fireworm 100, askousen44, Legion Breacher, Ashlyn Tricks, FallenFromAngels, ThetaGraphics, Mysterious Hat 21, Ryderofdragons2010, TheSilverboar, mistyuri778, .965, Cuervos y Zorros, alice 0, p4d, Elemental Ninja 1608, KyuubixNaruto20893, LoneSilverW0lf, Has-Rai 4, warorpeace, Xeraste, LovelyPolkaDots, Inheritance1990, MakoLooneygirl, alchemists19, ficlover08, Jackalope89, PumpkinSpoon, Raushea, PYRO THE FIREGOD, ForTheLoveOfRum, LadyOfTheBlueCourts, SapphireBlueSea, Venas, BlindRider, UnderminetheAuthority, Hybrid301, Mylla-chan, Onkeltoker, kosloski001, nightwatcher55, GraceSophia, ShiraYukiShadow, mad thought, Angela Magic, BossLoaf117, Iolanthe Ivashkov, MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot, amber-doodles, asxs98, cordog, Quill and Brush, TheMaster4444, .3000, Red Dead Redeemer, piequeen6, Tasia'sENDLESSDreams, Fredgie, JessicaWinns, haleda07, jkess, Hang Tuah, , Heavensguard, puzzle241, Ember Neutron, Kurochach, CartoonLoverBecky, Rinark, z-zork, rowdy88, throughthelookingglass27, vfuertejr, Funkatron, Tucker1901, haleda07, nyanko1827, Sakura Lily 16, xXxMidnightGirlxXx, Secretsivekept, Bellimar, CEED, WarriorLights4, BibSlayer, Castrada, phantom00, Niklas9700, Gap Filler Fella, halofannumber1, Xiezhi, ArtandSong, luis014, JP Gosick, Ikaitz for the follows and favs. That's 106 follwers at present and a lot of fav on top of that.**

 **See this is what happens when I don't update I get a huge list of thank you's to write. This chapter leans very heavily on the next chapter which is in the works. For the record, the horizontalline indicates a change in POV as I'm sure you know. Hopefully no one gets lost. Once again I own nothing, have fun, let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

Elsa was alone. She was standing on what appeared to be a grassy plain or it would have been if it weren't covered in snow. The sun wasn't up yet but there was some half-light, with the wind up and snow coming down it was very hard to see. Elsa wasn't sure where she was, she could have sworn she was still on berk but where was everyone? Something was wrong but she couldn't figure it out. A feeling she had never felt before.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively. There was no answer. Did they pick her up and abandon her on a faraway island? Elsa's heart was in her throat and she was trying to hold back the tears. She called out again; louder this time.

"Hello?" She cried out. She could hear an echo. -Hello? -Ello? -Ello? -Lo? -Lo? -O? -O?

"Anybody?" She shouted; the echo her only reply. The tears came freely now as she collapsed onto her knees. She was alone. For about 35 seconds.

"Elsa." A voice whispered in her right ear. She turned to the voice only to see no one there. She looked around to see who said her name. No one.

"Elsa." The voice whispered again. It felt like whoever was speaking to her was right behind her but there was no one there.

"Who are you?" She called out hoping she might be answered.

"Someone who understands." The voice answered.

"Understand what?" she asked. Then she saw him; a tall dark figure walking through the flurry.

"The pain." This time the voice called out from the man, "The rejection." As he moved closer Elsa could make out more features. He was tall and slender with a black coat or robe. He had trimmed black hair slicked back.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Elsa stammered out. The tall man chuckled softly.

"Oh come on Elsa. We both know what I'm talking about." He stated with bemusement. Elsa felt a chill go down her spine. A chill, wasn't that ironic.

"You don't know me." Elsa shouted at him as she stood up. The man was close enough that Elsa could make out his face. His face narrowed to his chin like a hawk, his skin was a deathly grey but his most distinguishing features were his eyes. Two yellow eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.

"Oh but I do Elsa." The man said with confidence. "I know what keeps you up at night. The fear of being rejected. Never to be loved.

"The fear that you are more harmful than good." He tagged on, he was now at arms length and on his knees. "Always wondering why you got saddled with your gift." Elsa was almost speechless

"How did-?" She began before being cut off.

"Because we are the same." He held up his hand which turned to sand and then back into a hand again. He stood back up and walked a circle around her. He looked like he made of shadows.

"You see I know what it is like to be feared. To be rejected. To be hated." The man chuckled softly, "But I have to admit at least it never was from my own parents." Elsa now knew what the strange feeling was; she felt cold.

"What are you talking about? My parents loved me." Elsa yelled at him, her hands clenched into fists.

"Please Elsa." The man looked at her and said in a voice that seemed encouraging. "Of all the things you can be; don't be naïve. Can you honestly tell me that you didn't see the sideways looks that your parents gave you, the frowns of disapproval when you used your gift even if it was harmless playtime and tell me this. Who would keep a little girl from their sister? Wo sends their daughter away? Alone?" Tears streamed down Elsa's face like a flood.

"What do you want with me?" she screamed at the man. The man knelt down in front of her and took her hand

The man answered, "My name is Pitch Black and I'm here to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Elsa asked quietly.

"An offer to give you a home. A place to be safe. A place where your powers won't be feared." Pitch replied.

"But I already have that." Elsa responded automatically without even thinking it through.

"With who? Your parents?" Pitch asked incredulously, "They hate you.

"Who else?" Pitch asked playfully, "Oh you mean those silly dragon riding vikings. Well it's not a bad idea except after what you did to them. I don't they'll be doing much of… anything really."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa whimpered.

Pitch looked surprised, "What? You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" With a wave of his hand, the flurry dissipated to show that the two of them were in the clearing in front of the great hall. And all around her was a horrific sight. The buildings were smashed by huge columns of ice, dragons lay dead with spears of ice lanced through them and people were either encased in ice or turned to ice.

"No." Elsa whimpered, "No" Pitch walked beside her looking at the carnage.

"Yes it was quite a show. I do believe you got upset and BOOOM!" Pitch cackled gleefully like it was a minor detail. A thought ran through Elsa's mind and she took off running for a certain house. Pitch strolled along behind her in no particular hurry. She reached the Hofferson household but did not need to go in. For in front of the house stood the frozen form of Hiccup hold the frozen form Astrid. She killed them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Her wail turned into a scream that seemed to last for ages. Pitch suddenly grabbed her.

"Come with me." He snarled and hissed, "They'll never accept you. You always be a freak. A MONSTER."

"NO!" Elsa screamed.

"Fine." Pitch yelled at her. "Enjoy the despair of your own making." He turned into sand and started swirling around her. Images started swirling in her head.

"NO! NO! NO!" Elsa screamed.

The darkness moved closer and Elsa screamed on last time before it consumed her, "NOOOOOOO-"

"No, no, no. Get away from me." Elsa screamed as she flailed her arms, "Get away."

"Woah! Woah! Elsa it's me. It's Astrid." A voice called to her. "Open your eyes."

"Don't! Get away!"

"Elsa wake up." Elsa's eyes opened to reveal that she was still in bed with Astrid. The building was upright, Astrid was alive.

"You had a nightmare Elsa." Astrid tried to explain but Elsa was too far gone.

"Mommy?" She asked. She already knew the answer but she didn't care. "I'm sorry honey it's just me."

"I want my mommy." Elsa cried out. She started crying into Astrid's nightgown.

"I know sweetie. I know." Astrid picked her up and let Elsa have her way with her. Elsa let the rest of the world fade away as she started reciting her mantra to herself; hugging herself in it's safety.

Conceal,

Don't feel,

Don't let it show.

* * *

Astrid could hear the footsteps coming down the hall. The door opened to reveal her father who by luck managed to she her with a finger to her lips. He was very careful not to make much noise as he walked over to them. Elsa was still awake but she was too busy crying into Astrid's shoulder to notice. He gestured to Elsa trying to guess what happened.

'Nightmare.' Astrid mouthed. Her father understood and quietly exited the room. Eventually Elsa fell asleep and soon after so did Astrid but not before she whispered a small prayer to Nott the goddess of dreams for Elsa's sake.

The morning was the usual fare: Astrid woke up and left Elsa to try and get some sleep. She washed up, got dressed and by the time she was in the main room her mother was already making breakfast and her father was outside doing some chores.

"Hmmm bacon." Astrid sighed, "What's the occasion?"

Her mother put on a smug look, "A couple things: an engagement for one."

"Moooom." Astrid groaned but smiled to show that it was all in good fun.

"Also your father told me about what happened last night. So, I figured some bacon would help her feel better. After all, you can't go wrong with bacon."

"Well who am I to argue." Astrid agreed as she sat at the table.

"In fact it is just about ready." The door suddenly swung open.

"Did somebody say food?" Ansel Hofferson asked eagerly.

Ingrid sighed with an exasperated expression, "How is it? That after all the work is done and the very instant that the food is ready, you show up?"

"Genius timing." Ansel answered refusing to be cowed into submission.

"Ha!" Ingrid scoffed, "Genius my foot. Anyway, Astrid could you wake Elsa so that she can eat."

"Sure thing Mom." Astrid replied and headed back to her room.

"So what's on the agenda for you two." Ansel asked.

"To be honest I don't know but I'm sure we'll think of something." She answered before turning back to her room to awaken their guest.

Later, Astrid and Elsa were left to their own devices and it proved to be more difficult to think of something to do than what Astrid had imagined. Elsa was afraid to play with the other kids and quite frankly that was probably a good idea considering how rough they got. Riding dragons all day was fun but the body for it later, stiff bones, not fun. So, the two of them found themselves in a rut walking around the village. The visited the blacksmith's shop, the mill, the arena where there were some practice fights going on with some of the older kids of the village.

Astrid would have liked to watch or help teach the young combatants but she could see that Elsa wasn't too entranced with the spectacle. They spent some time in the dragon stables and that staved off the boredom for awhile. Astrid could point out different dragons and give tips. They went for a little flight but by the time they got back it was only an hour before midday so it was back to walking. It wouldn't have been so if Elsa would talk but she only asked short polite questions and answered questions in the same manner. Astrid was quite relieved to see Hiccup walking up the road, he was sure to have few ideas.

"Good morning milady." He greeted as he knelt in front of Elsa, "And what are you two up to today."

"Well we've hit a bit of a snag." Astrid replied.

"Oh?" Hiccup mused, "And what is that?" he directed the question at Elsa with that goofy grin.

Elsa answered, "We're bored."

"BORED?!" Hiccup gasped in mock horror, "Bored? Oh, no what are we to do? Run for your lives!" He blathered on wailing away. Astrid couldn't help scowling at him, he knew darn well that if was in their position he'd be going stir crazy. Although Elsa decided at that moment to think he was being funny and started to giggle.

"Elsa don't encourage him." Astrid scowled but smiled to show that she was kidding while Hiccup kept up his antics. "Men are weird and if we let them continue on in such a manner, they get stuck that way."

Elsa giggled, "That explains a lot." Now it was Astrid's turn to laugh.

"I heard that." Hiccup quipped but his face gave him away. They all had few giggles before Hiccup knelt-down to Elsa again.

"Well we can't have the most beautiful ladies in Berk get bored, can we?" Hiccup asked Elsa.

"No." She agreed.

Hiccup reached into his satchel "Well I was cleaning out Toothless's saddlebags and I found this stowaway." He pulled his hand out to reveal his passenger and Elsa gasped with wonder.

* * *

"My doll!" Elsa squealed with joy. She hadn't even had time to realize it was missing. Best of all it was her favorite doll: it was a doll of Anna. Before the incident, Elsa and Anna both received dolls of themselves. They had been weaved by a master doll maker so that they looked just like the princesses. As soon as they received the dolls, She and Anna traded instantly, such was their friendship. It became even more precious after the accident.

"She seemed a little lost." Hiccup continued, "I thought maybe we could help her find her way again. What do you think?" He handed the doll over to her.

"I think so." Elsa said as she grabbed the doll eagerly, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome milady." Hiccup bowed to her like one of the men in their home. Elsa couldn't help giggling.

"Hey Elsa." Astrid cooed as she knelt beside her, "Now that Hiccup has helped us out. I just realized I have some more dolls at home to help give your friend some company.

"Really?" Elsa gasped.

"Can you see the house." Astrid asked. Elsa nodded; she could. "Run ahead and I'll catch up." Elsa ran as fast as her little feet could carry her. She had her best buddy back.

* * *

Hiccup started chuckling as they stood up and watched the little girl take off. Astrid noticed that he wasn't stopping and Hiccup could tell it was getting on her nerves for being left out of the joke.

"What?" Astrid snapped at him.

"Oh nothing." Hiccup snorted, "Just I didn't realize you actually owned dolls, much less play with them."

Astrid put on an offended air as she put her hands on her hips, "Yes, I owned dolls and yes I played with them." Astrid replied quite miffed.

"No, no, no. That's an urban legend." Hiccup argued knowing that it was going to get him in trouble, "Just like the bogeyman and the dwarves." Astrid punched him in the gut and with no small amount of relish.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay that was stupid." Hiccup squawked. Worth it. Astrid tried to keep the scowl on but she soon started giggling again.

After they had their laugh, Astrid recovered and spoke up. "Thank you for that. I was running out of ideas."

"My pleasure." Hiccup nodded.

"I only wish that I thought of it." Astrid mumbled reluctantly, "I'm... new at this."

"Ah. One has to start somewhere." Hiccup replied. He was about to go on and say that it could be seen as a 'warm up," but he stopped himself before he got out into the dangerous waters of what that statement implied and he wasn't ready to die just yet.

"True." Astrid nodded and then began her jaunt to the house. "Thanks again."

"My pleasure." Hiccup called after her. Her braid bouncing up and down as she walked. Wow. He could have watched her all day but duty calls. Hiccup sighed and headed to the forge.

* * *

The days flew by for Astrid; Elsa was quiet as had come to be expected and didn't require much to keep her occupied now that she had the dolls to play with. For most of the days Astrid would play with Elsa outside her parents' house or take her flying and when she had something to do for an hour or two, Ingrid kept watch over her. For three days that was the routine but then something of course had to give.

It was almost lunchtime and Astrid was playing some game with Elsa until Ingrid called them in when she saw Hiccup walking up to the house. Her heart skipped a beat; she couldn't help it, her future husband was walking towards her and he looked good. It had been decided that the wedding would be held in a month give or take much to the disappointment of Elsa who if all boded well would be on her way back to Arendelle although some felt it was too early. However, it would allow for the seeding to be well and truly done and it was felt that there was no reason to delay. Eventually her thoughts turned back to reality.

"G'morning ladies." He opened, "How are you this fine day?"

"We're doing really good aren't we Elsa?" Astrid answered looking down at Elsa for confirmation. Elsa nodded and grinned.

Hiccup didn't waste anytime beating around the bush, "Elsa could you go inside please? I just need to talk to Astrid for a moment."

"But Granny said lunch wasn't ready yet and it's hot and muggy in there anyway." Grumbled the little princess.

"It's important. Could you please go inside?" Hiccup asked again, adding a little edge to indicate it wasn't a request.

"Okay." Replied Elsa without fear as she gathered her dolls and scampered inside. Astrid mentally applauded Elsa; over the past three days Elsa easing out of her shell although the nightmares continued to plague her and she still kept to herself."

"So what was so important that you couldn't say anything to me in front of her even in our tongue as opposed to trader's tongue?" Astrid asked adding the little barb to give him grief.

"I figured it would ease her worries if she didn't see your expression before you told her." Hiccup answered cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup scratched the back his of head in frustration.

"Got mail from a terror today from Camicazi." He replied.

Astrid snorted, "So?" She knew Cami: Heir to the chiefdom of the Bog burglars, she was as feisty they came, her talent with a saber was almost unmatched by anyone in the archipelago but she was a bog burglar so it made sense. Hiccup and Astrid were on good terms with her and her mother Big-boobied Bertha, (She had insisted on keeping that title and always had everyone address her by it.) So, what made Hiccup so tense.

"She requested your presence at Breakneck Bog." He responded and Astrid felt her good spirits ebb away.

"Me?" she demanded with disbelief.

"You." He confirmed.

"Today?"

"Today." He confirmed again. It's not that she didn't like Cami, she got along fine but Breakneck bog was almost half a day's flight and to leave today meant an over night stay.

"But I can't." Astrid argued, "Elsa-"

"Will be looked after while you're gone." Hiccup interrupted.

"Can't you send someone else." Astrid pleaded, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Cami specifically requested you in the letter." Hiccup answered, "To not send you would be a slap in the face."

Astrid tried to argue. "But Hiccup-"

He cut her off, "I don't like it either but my hands are tied."

Astrid was desperate, "What if I take Elsa with me?"

"Come on Astrid." Hiccup tried to reason her, "That's a long flight."

"Hiccup, she needs me." Astrid begged.

"You should be back this time tomorrow." Hiccup stated simply, "Between your parents and me we should be able to take care of her."

"Hiccup it's not fair." Astrid whined. _Why is he being unreasonable._

"I know but there's no way around it." Hiccup replied. Astrid took a few deep breaths.

"Whatever her reason is:" Astrid growled, "It better be a good one. Excuse me while I tell Elsa." She turned around and walked inside. It wasn't fair: this kid, no, this child had been through too much. What could be so important that Astrid had leave her alone.

* * *

Elsa just finished washing up when she saw Astrid walk in with a very sad look on her face.

"Astrid." Elsa asked tentatively, "Is everything okay?"

"Elsa." Astrid began, her eyes were welling up with water, "I have to go away for awhile."

"Oh. Will you be back for supper?" Elsa queried.

"Ah, actually Elsa," Astrid answered, "I'm going to be away until tomorrow."

"What?" Elsa swallowed, "But Astrid… B- b- b- but why?"

"Another chief has requested me too see her." Astrid explained, "But it takes at least half a day to get to where she lives." _This was a repeat of her last conversation with her father._

"No Astrid." She pleaded, "Don't leave me alone."

Astrid sniffled, "Hey, you'll be okay. My parents and Hiccup will be here to keep you company."

"But you can't go," Elsa demanded and then started screaming, "I WON'T LET YOU! IT ISN'T FAIR!" Elsa expected Astrid to scold her for not behaving but instead Astrid merely picked her up and squeezed her tight.

"I know. I know," Astrid said softly, "but you know what, life's like that. It gives us highs and it gives us lows. All we can do is our best."

"I'm tired of having to try my best." Elsa whimpered. Ever since the accident it seemed that was all that mattered. Astrid gave her a soft smile as if she understood.

"Well I'll tell you what." She delegated as she gathered herself, "I'll be back tomorrow by lunchtime and then you can keep me beside you to your heart's content."

"Promise." Elsa pleaded.

"I promise." Astrid sighed, "Now we better get ready before Granny walks in on us."

* * *

Hiccup watched Astrid storm inside and he didn't blame her but Cami was very specific in her request, No, her demand for Astrid.

Whatever her reason it had better be a good one. Hiccup was just glad that he didn't tell Astrid who her traveling buddies were. He walked back the forge where Gobber was currently working on a set of teeth.

"They for you Gobber?" He quipped as he walked to the back.

"Eh." Gobber paused momentarily confused, "Oh, no, no, no, these are for a terrible terror. Poor thing flew right into Skullcrusher's face."

"Ooh." Hiccup winced, "Bet that left a mark."

"Broke off 8 teeth." Gobber confirmed, "Now I have to yank the broken ones out and put the new ones in."

"You need any help." Hiccup offered.

"Ach, I'll be fine." Gobber muttered, "It's only a terror. Go on doing what you're doing."

"Thanks." Hiccup nodded as he went back to his desk where his new hobby was coming into effect.

"If you don't mind me asking." Gobber yelled, his hook on his hip and his free hand gesturing to the papers on Hiccup's desk. "What _are_ you doing? You've been working with those papers ever since you got back. What are they?"

"Oh, they're the letters from the ship we found Elsa on." Hiccup replied as he spared a glance.

Gobber groaned, "Yes I know what they are, that's not what I asked. I asked: what are you doing with them." It was Hiccup's turn to groan. _Nosy bugger. Can't leave anything alone._

"Well if you insist on knowing." Hiccup sighed, "I'm trying to translate these letters."

"But you can Trader's tongue!" Gobber protested.

"Not these ones." Groaned an exasperated Hiccup as he held up two sets of letters, "These ones. This set is written in a different language other than Trader's tongue."

"But if you already know what the letters say. Why do you need to translate them?" Gobber argued as if it made perfect sense.

"Because I want to know more about who these people are." Hiccup barked, "And learning their language is a good start, plus nothing bad ever came out of learning a new language."

"Unless it was black speech." Gobber muttered. _Oh, there he goes again._ However, Hiccup knew not to start an argument over that.

"Well I am pretty sure it not black speech." Hiccup articulated, "And I happen to enjoy trying to learn it in my spare time when I'm not busy."

"Ha." Gobber scoffed, "You must not have gotten far." Hiccup again refused to take the bait.

"Actually I have. I mean with Fishlegs' help I managed to isolate a few words, I expect by the time Johann gets here we'll have her done."

"Wonderful." Gobber rolled his eyes, "Listen Hiccup why not just ask that wee one what she know if so determined."

"Gobber that kid has been through a lot." Hiccup tried to reason with Gobber, "I doubt she needs to be questioned by some silly chief with silly questions. Questions she probably doesn't know the answers to."

"Well you could at least ask about her family." Gibber insisted, "It's not like you can't learn anything from that and you could spend time with her."

"Gobber she's going to be leaving in almost a week. Why-"

A voice called into the forge "Chief."

"Yeah." Hiccup replied, "What is it Horik?

"Some of my extra yaks have gotten loose." Horik explained, "I was hoping you could help me round them up."

"The chief's busy." Gobber bellowed, "You got a dragon Horik. Put it to use."

"I'll be right there Horik." Hiccup called back countering Gibber's desires. Horik supplied most of the yaks to the village, those yaks were essential for seeding and harvest. If they weren't gathered up post haste, it could be disastrous.

"We'll finish this later." Hiccup dictated to Gobber and headed out the door and then paused. "Oh by the way: The Hoffersons and Elsa are coming over to my place for supper. You're welcome to join us."

"Ahhh." Gobber stammered awkwardly, "I'm just going to hang my helmet at the great hall tonight Hiccup. Thanks anyway."

"Oh okay." Hiccup shrugged and bolted out the door, "Take care Gobber."

* * *

"You too Hiccup." Gibber sighed. _Crap_ , _nearly blew it. Idiot._ He would have liked nothing better than to eat with the young man whom he partly regarded as his son, but there was a problem he didn't know how to deal with: Valka. Most people would have been shocked; he knew of the rumours about him and they weren't _wrong_ but they weren't quite on point. He did view members of both sexes appealing but in truth he preferred women, but that was not relevant to his predicament.

Valka: how a name could carry so much weight. Even after being thought dead while living with dragons for nearly twenty years she still looked like one of the queens in the tales of old. Gobber thought back to when he was Hiccup's age: Oy it must have been close to twenty-five years now. Valka had been dubbed the Beauty of Berk and nobody disputed that claim. Many of the young men competed for her affections. Gobber wanted to, oh how he wanted to but he would choke every time. Put him up against a great beast that spewed fire, Gobber was already making room on his wall for the trophy. Try to get him to talk to women, he became a mewling sheep. The worst part was that asides from Stoick, she was Gobber's best friend. Always had been since childhood, in fact he was the one who introduced her to Stoick.

He finally did get the courage to ask her out for a walk around the village to which she accepted. It wasn't much but Gobber always carried that memory close. His head was in the clouds for a week and he decided to ask her again, his confidence having received a massive boost. He remembered that night like it was yesterday: He was a few houses down the street, he even picked flowers when he saw Valka walking down the street, a diamond in the rough, and she wasn't alone. Stoick, the chief's son and his best friend, the epitome of Vikings was with her and it looked like they were doing more than walking.

They would stop every few steps and kiss in the moonlight and then continue not even realizing that Gobber was just a little way from them. He couldn't move out of fear of being noticed. A few moments later Gobber had to watch his best friend propose to her and kiss her goodnight and cheer in the middle of street after Valka closed the door. The depth to which his heart sank was immense even if he should have known better: She was the best so she deserved the best and Stoick was the best. He was the biggest, the strongest, the best looking and the best fighter Yet Gobber couldn't but be furious with Stoick. He could have had any girl in the village, why did he have to have Valka. The rage and resentment he felt against his friend was so immense in that when he saw the Monstrous Nightmare lurking above Stoick he let his emotions stop him from doing anything.

He thought maybe there was a chance that he could fill the void for Valka after Stoick was dead. He remembered the nightmare launching at Stoick. Stoick had no weapons other than his fists which were more than formidable enough but the dragon had surprised Stoick and got him pinned. Stoick threw a punch and the dragon roared in pain but let him up. The roar jarred Gobber back into reality and he jumped into the fray. He had no weapons either but damn him to hell if he was going to let his best friend die. The dragon was about to bite down on Stoick when Gobber tackled the beast's head. It reared and threw its head trying to throw Gobber off. The dragon's mouth than snapped shut and Gobber felt an incredible force of pain in his left arm. He remembered screaming from the pain but didn't realize what had happened because the dragon slammed him against a house and he was knocked unconscious. Only when he woke up the next morning did he find out he had lost his hand.

He never told either of them about that night and he watched them get married, he was the first one Stoick told that Valka was pregnant and he was there for Hiccup's birth. In a way he was part of the family. He thought abo marrying but he didn't want to saddle a good woman with a man pining for someone else, it wouldn't be fair. He thought about telling Stoick after Valka had been thought dead but he didn't see the point, Valka was gone. When it was realized that Hiccup needed to put somewhere where someone could keep an eye on him, Gobber volunteered. He knew that Hiccup was more like his mother than his father. He remembered what he said to Hiccup the morning he shot down Toothless, _'Stop trying to be something you're not._ ' Hiccup wasn't his father; he was his mother and it was too painful for Stoick to handle so Gobber helped his friend and was able to help the son of the woman he loved.

That fateful day was also something Gobber wouldn't forget. Valka had been brought back to them but the price was for Stoick to be taken away. It was only a few months after that those of feelings welled up in him again. At first it sounded like a good idea but then he remebered what the circumstances were that allowed for this 'opportunity.' Gobber didn't know who disgusted him more: Drago for all the crimes he committed or himself for yearning for his best friend's wife so soon after his death. So Gobber felt that it was best that he not be anywhere near Valka for awhile for his soul's sake.

He had more pressing problems anyway: His best friend's son may have been more like his mother but there was some of his father in there. Which was not a bad thing but if Hiccup didn't learn to slow down and trust that his people could do their job it would kill him. Stoick made sure a lot of things were dealt with properly but he would never have chased after some loose yaks, rather he would have yelled at Horik for wasting time there instead of finding yaks. Quite frankly Gobber had been hoping this little girl would have provided the distraction Hiccup needed but instead Hiccup just found another project to waste time on. However, Gobber held out hope that with Astrid away, Hiccup could at least spend a morning off. He heard a knocking on the door.

"Chief?" a voice called in. _Oh, great._

"Not here Mulch!" Gobber growled as he greeted, "What do you want?"

"Oh don't worry I'll find him." Mulch was about to skitter off when Gobber grabbed him and held him there."

"I said what is it?" Gobber repeated the question with a little edge.

Mulch was left unfazed, "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Bucket's bucket started squeezing him hard. We got a massive storm heading our way."

Gobber realized this was a serious matter, "How much time do we have?"

"We have until tomorrow." Mulch answered, "It's moving fast and it's heading in from Breakneck Bog."

* * *

 _You know, today had been a good day._ Astrid grumbled to herself as Breakneck bog slowly came into view. The sun had been shining, she and Elsa had been having fun and then she had to fly all the way to breakneck bog because Camicazi told Hiccup to drop everything and send her to the bog. Which might have been fine but then to add insult to injury the twins had been tapped to fly with her to the bog. Hours of mind numbing bickering was nearly enough for Astrid to jump into the ocean and drown herself. Thankfully the bog came into view before she committed to it.

When Astrid first met the burglars, she wanted to be one of them. A proud tribe of no nonsense women with no stupid boys around; she had been ten years old at the time. They were an interesting bunch for several reasons. The obvious one being an all-woman tribe, nobody was sure how that started, nobody asked, it just _was._ The Bog Burglars had one of the smaller tribes in the archipelago and so to guarantee a certain level of protection and for that other reason, the bog-burglars would make contracts with other villages. Certain single men would lay with selected women of the tribe, of the children born, the boys would go to the father and the girls would stay in breakneck bog where they would be brought up in their traditions. The girls got the better end of the deal for the sons were often looked on with a certain amount of animosity, Berk had a few of them. It might be odd to outsiders but this way of doing things had been going on for nearly 200 years if not longer.

Stormfly and Barf and Belch landed on the docks of he village as was agreed. 3 years ago a code of conduct had been agreed upon by the chiefs of the archipelago, Hiccup was a consultant for the meeting for obvious reasons. When asked how it went, he said it was a typical Viking meeting; translation: drinking and fighting and more drinking. One of the tenants made it onto the code was that all dragons had to land on the docks before continuing onto the island, it was a matter of dignity and pride.

Astrid didn't even have time to get off Stormfly when she heard a familiar voice, "I see you still can't give up on that axe can't you." The two of them had many arguments over the merits of weapons.

Grinning, Astrid didn't even bother looking at first, "Not in this lifetime Cami." She chided sliding off Stormfly and turning to see her friend. Camicazi was dressed in the typical Burglar fashion: A greyish greens sleeveless half dress/shirt over a set of trousers, her shirt had fur epaulettes on top of it. Cami had a belt cinched around her waist that held the scabbard of her sabre. She was about Astrid's height and had blonde hair like Astrid but that was where the similarities ended. While Astrid liked to keep her hair tied, Cami's was such a wild mess that Astrid doubted a brush ever touched. On her left arm she had a gold snake coiled around it, a family heirloom from the burglar's piracy past. A tradition they carried on, only now it was against dragon hunters and brigands.

Cami shook her head, "I'll never understand Vikings and their desire for big weapons."

"Oh, it's not that hard Cami." Astrid replied, "In fact it's really simple, when in doubt hit harder."

"That's a load of rubbish." Cami chuckled as they grasped the others' forearm in the traditional greeting. In continuing their streak of uniqueness, the bog burglars fought differently than the Vikings. Most Vikings carried axes, hammers and long bows fighting with a brutal shield wall, while the burglar weapons involved light swords, tridents and crossbows using stealth, speed and agility.

"Cami you remember Ruff and Tuff?" Astrid gestured to her companions.

"Unfortunately." Cami chuckled and exchanged pleasantries with the twins. Soon Astrid's eagerness took over

"If you don't mind me being direct Cami." Astrid began, "Why did you call us out here?" Cami then became very serious.

"Follow me." She said.

* * *

For Tuffnut it was a little surreal. He had never been to breakneck bog; the local tended to frown upon male presence. It was different, most villages in the archipelago tended to look the same with the upside-down boat style houses, even the edge had that going on. Here in Breakneck Bog however the houses were built into the small hillsides, still sturdy but had a camouflage effect on the village. The paths were windy and muddy. To Tuffnut he could see how the village was built to be a fortress without having to build walls. Tuff and Ruff were… eccentric he admitted to himself but those eccentricities could pick up on certain details and clever village defenses were right up their alley.

As they moved beyond the first level of houses the more obvious features came into view: The shops, the forge, great hall, the armoury and the training arena.

"Come on." Astrid urged on eagerly. Tuffnut was complying with the command when something correction someone caught his eye.

"Ahem. Who's that?" He tried to ask Camicazi nonchalantly. She gazed over to who he was referring to.

"Oh that's Talia." She answered, "One of my top lieutenants

 _That_ was a young woman in her early 20's with brown hair tied into a braided pony tail with wisps of hair that bounced on her forehead. She had slightly darker skin that complimented her body type, average height and slender yet curvaceous. She wore form fitting pants, a small chain mail shirt with a small jacket over top of it She had a headband of two intertwining bands of leather and a belt with an axe-head buckle. Her sword was a straight piece and judging by how she was dueling 3 others at once, she knew how to use it.

"Hmm." Tuffnut nodded, trying to express noninterest and continued walking. That is until Astrid asked Camicazi to wait a moment and pulled him aside.

"Oh no you don't." She said pointing her finger at his chest.

"What?" Tuffnut said innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Spare me Tuff. I know what's going on." Declared Astrid

"What? I haven't done anything yet." Tuff argued his defense.

"And If I have my way you never will." Astrid snarled, "You leave that girl alone."

"Oh that I thought you were referring to-" Tuffnut began then paused, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Tuff give me some credit," Astrid scoffed, "You don't ask who a Horik is from a Bjorn. You don't ask for names, particularly names of beautiful women."

"I resent the implic-" Tuffnut bickered.

"Tuff it was written all over your face. It might as well have been carved in."

"How do you know that?" Tuff sneered.

"Because Hiccup gives me that same look every time." Astrid answered.

Tuff hesitated, "Really?"

"Yes." Astrid nodded, "The same look."

"Oh, that's worrisome." Tuffnut started patting his face.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked confused by his statement.

"Well I thought that look he gave you was exclusive." Tuffnut explained, "I didn't realize it was a man thing." Astrid gave him a dubious look.

"Come on you can't pretend it didn't annoy you too." Tuff stated.

"JUST-" Astrid began loudly then a little softer, "Stay away from her. The burglars have their rules on this sort of thing and we don't need to cause an incident."

"Yes Ma'am." Tuff saluted

"Thank you." Astrid sighed, "Now let's do what we came to do." Tuffnut would have brushed off the incident as part of the typical Astrid routine, but the reference to Hiccup was worrisome. Not because of the look but rather what that look entailed. Hiccup had been looking at Astrid that way long before they were item, only Ruff and he noticed but it was there and look where it got him. So what did that mean for him?

* * *

"We knew something was off when we saw the crashed dragon." Camicazi started explaining.

"Cami, you better not have called me out here over a new dragon." Astrid grumbled.

"Are you kidding? Any way, a week ago we heard some dragon screams, so we investigated and found that it wasn't from one of ours." Cami continued. When it was fully realized that dragons could be tamed the Bog Burglars chose to only train and ride changwings. It was quite remarkable for neither Hiccup or Valka could get them to take riders. There were changewings in the Berk flock but they wouldn't accept riders.

"So kind of a dragon is it and why does it involve me." Astrid demanded. She didn't care if Ruff and Tuff were rolling their eyes at her.

"We found an injured rider with the dragon which had crashed." Cami enlightened them further, "She was the one who requested you and asked for discretion. Which I was more than happy to give as to her reasons why."

"She?"

"Yeah." Cami confirmed, "I got to tell you, she's a tough one. From the looks of things, she broke out of captivity."

"How can you be sure." Ruff interjected.

Cami paused to look at them, "The injuries weren't from a crash. It was torture."

"How extensive." Tuff inquired.

"Very." Cami replied, "Broken arm and leg, fractured ribs, whip marks, cuts where one has no business cutting and a brand."

"What were they looking for?" Astrid asked

"Per her: Nothing." Cami answered as they approached a specific hut, "I'll let her fill you in on the rest." Astrid kept following Cami but spotted something that made her blood drain away. It was the dragon Cami was talking about. A long slender silvery dragon with overlapping collar metal like scales, it's nose was a horn and it had a tail that shot spikes. It was a Razorwhip but not just any Razorwhip.

"Windshear." Astrid gasped, hesitated for a moment and sprinted past Cami to the door and spun around looking for a very specific someone. She didn't have to wait long to confirm her suspicions.

"Hey Astrid." Sighed a very beat-up Heather, "Long time no see old friend."

* * *

Between Ingrid and Hiccup the meal looked very good. Ingrid of course was an excellent cook but since Hiccup and Valka were the hosts it was expected for them to bring something out. Since his Father couldn't find time to make anything more interesting than a boar sandwich Hiccup had experience cooking more interesting items and Odin help him but his mother could not cook to save her life either so Hiccup made some biscuits and bread while Ingrid brought over a small lamb roast. It was simple and delicious. They all sat around the table as Ingrid brought out the mint sauce.

"Oh my that looks amazing." Valka whispered in awe.

"Thanks Val." Chuckled Ingrid as she sat down, "Oh Hiccup would you say the prayer." Hiccup had almost forgotten as he was about to dive into the food. His dad wasn't around for every meal in the early days and then Hiccup was always flying off in the last few so it never quite got to be second nature.

"Oh, of course Ingrid." Hiccup acknowledged before they bowed their heads and he recited the blessing.

" _Hail Earth Mother of All!  
May your fields increase and flourish,  
Your forests grow and spread,  
And your waters run pure and free.  
Accept my offering, O Earth Mother.  
Bring forth that which is good, and sustaining  
For every living thing. _

"Alright let's eat." Declared Hiccup.

"Here, here." Ansel voiced his approval. They started digging in and enjoyed the first few bites without saying anything. The meal was very good. Hiccup's appreciation for the food was interrupted when he heard his mom speak up with a concerned voice.

"Elsa are you alright. You barely touched your plate." Hiccup glanced over to confirm it and noticed how Elsa just seemed indifferent to the whole thing.

"I miss Astrid," Answered Elsa.

"Oh sweetie." Ingrid attempted to make her feel better, "I bet she misses you." Elsa gazed up with an intensity Hiccup hadn't expect

Elsa asked, "Really?" and his heart almost broke, she sounded surprised by that fact. What that implied almost made him lose his appetite.

"Really. I bet she's think of you right now." With that seemingly out in the open, Elsa started eating her meal and so did the rest of them.

"So did you get the storm warning?" Ingrid asked in an opening volley to strike up conversation.

"Oh yeah." Hiccup nodded, "After I got the word, I left Horik to get the rest of his while I helped secure the boats and the lower buildings. In the morning, we'll still have the main village to secure, along with the arena and the dragon pens. According to Gothi and Bucket, it's going to be a short nasty one."

"Anything I can do to move things along Hiccup?" Ansel asked.

"Nothing more than usual, make sure your stuff is secure, you know the drill."

"When is the storm going to hit?" Ingrid asked.

"According to Gothi close to early afternoon with mostly rain but then the winds pick up close to eventide." Hiccup answered.

"Who's Gothi?" Elsa suddenly asked.

Ansel barked out laughing, "Ha, the neighbourhood looney to put it simply. Ha ha. OW!"

"I'd be careful with that loose tongue of yours Ansel." Ingrid scolded.

"What's she going to do? Bleed on me?" Ansel jeered.

"Or use that stick of hers." Ingrid deadpanned.

Ansel's face went white. "Oh yeah. I hadn't thought of that."

"Hiccup decided it was time to get back to the original question, "Gothi is many things but she is what one might call a medicine woman or healer." Seeing Elsa nod he continued, "She also has a reputation to be able to guide a person through the more mystical side of life."

Elsa's ears perked up and asked rather eagerly, "Like magic?"

"Yeah I suppose so." Hiccup answered.

"What was that blessing," Elsa queried, taking the conversation elsewhere, "I never heard it like that before."

"Oh it was a prayer to Jörð the goddess of earth." Hiccup answered.

"Goddess?" Elsa pondered. _Curious._ Hiccup marveled. _Maybe they worship in some other form._

"An immortal female deity Elsa." Ingrid answered.

"But I thought…" Elsa began to speak, "Never mind."

"Oh no Elsa please go on." Hiccup urged.

"Can we talk about something else." Elsa pleaded, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Yeah sure Elsa." Hiccup conceded

"Can I ask you something?" Hiccup had to bit on his tongue to keep from quipping 'I believe you just did.'

"sure Elsa ask me anything."

"Do you believe in magic and gods Hiccup?" Elsa asked. Hiccup nearly choked. He hadn't expected a question that deep. Looking around he could see now everyone else was curious.

He responded with "I… I don't disbelieve in it."

"What does that mean?" Elsa queried.

"Umm." Hiccup was a little stuck, he had never had this conversation before, "Well Elsa I have a habit of trying to find out how things work and in that process things that we thought to be magical or godlike turned out to be real things. What I'm trying to say is that I haven't seen anything to suggest there's anything magical or spiritual in this world but having said that I haven't seen anything to say that there isn't anything of the like. So, I'm kind of neutral on the whole subject and try and keep an open mind."

Dinner swerved away from the subject, but it stuck with Hiccup even after the Hoffersons left. Why did she ask that?

* * *

Elsa didn't know what she was going to do. This time she didn't even have Astrid to comfort her when she woke up, maybe Ingrid would help but Elsa had to be honest and would have preferred Astrid. Tonight was going to be even worse because she didn't even know who to believe in. She and Anna had always been taught about the Christian god and that might not have been true. And Hiccup wasn't even sure he believed in magic; she wasn't sure if that was a slap in the face or just an unawareness. Oh, why did Astrid have to leave?


	5. Chapter 5 (Part one)

**This is part one of a two parter. Part two will be up shortly.**

 **So, I must apologize for my bad grammar. I just have a hard time with it and proof reading, so my sincerest apologies. If any of you know how the Beta reading works. Let me know.**

 **Thank you** **shiningmoonslayer, zammie01, SkriboRakontojnFarasEbla, Scarlet Saffron Silver, charmingskyblue304, Anavien Miranda, eleonard4, shadowl24, Misty Dawn Tomorrow, Tom the Magnificent, Kgaiser, Kilo8, sgtoutz, jsoccer17, Yalla, Asteroth1, Mountainpanda, De5t311o, Gingeryetie, ClassicCartoon27, Djar, obfuscated identity, 27stix for the follows and favs.**

 **Thank you shiningmoonslayer, Ghost, Darth Cody, Jackalope89,** **askousen44, Rinark, Kilo8 and Guest for your reviews. I love them.**

 **I got a few criticisms from the last chapter , hopefully this addresses some of them. So, this is part one. It is shorter than the other but part 2 will come within the next few days, hopefully. I own nothing and here we go.**

* * *

Astrid was too stunned to speak so she just looked at the young raven haired women lying in the bed. She was Astrid's height and had wavy black hair that went past her shoulders, had intense green eyes and of course very attractive. Normally she wore a dragon scale armour however, at the moment she was reduced to her breast bindings and some short pants to make room for some new additions.

The new additions to her appearance included but not limited to a splint around her leg along with a splint and sling for her arm. Her cracked ribs were wrapped and she had several bandages all over her body. Astrid didn't know whether to horrified at what she saw, overjoyed at seeing her friend or angry at the fact that like a bad penny, she showed up again.

"It's been a long time." Heather groaned as she sat up.

"Oh not nearly long enough," Replied Ruffnut.

"Ruff not now." Astrid reprimanded.

"Oh, why not?" Chuckled Tuffnut with a malicious grin, "Why don't we just finish the job?"

"Good to see you too Tuff." Heather deadpanned.

"Oh and it's good to you too, especially like this." Tuffnut rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Alright, you two out of here." Directed Astrid.

"But Astrid-" Ruffnut protested.

"Go." She increased the volume of her voice and the two complied. Astrid followed them out and then shut the door behind her as she came inside.

"I guess I didn't leave on good terms." Heather quipped.

"Well taking off in the middle of the night and leaving us in the lurch didn't help. You didn't even say goodbye." Snapped Astrid before she took a deep breath to calm down, "We also have had a few deal breakers since then.

"I heard." Heather grunted after moving her arm the wrong way, "How's Hiccup?"

"He's… okay. He misses his dad but I'm sure you would know that better than I do." Astrid spoke as she pulled a chair up and sat down.

Heather nodded, "The pain fades, but the ache remains."

Astrid remained silent for a few moments as she considered her friend. When Heather left, they had just returned from an island of… dragon worshipers one could call them. The worshipers called themselves the defenders of the wing: Their leader went by the name of Mala. It was interesting how she and Valka were similar and yet very different. They both felt that dragons were to be treated with respect and care. The main difference was that Mala was… Overzealous to put it mildly. No riding dragons or using them to carry equipment, she almost believed dragons superior to humans. Due to events that Viggo set in motion, Mala nearly killed them but the fact that they were still breathing meant it didn't work. Though not for lack of trying on Mala's part, even if she lost a hand for her troubles. Next morning Heather was gone and no where to be found.

"Why did you leave anyway?" Astrid asked not caring if it was personal or not. Heather grimaced as she considered her options but it didn't take long for her to make up her mind.

Heather began with a question of her own, "You remember that letter Dagur left me? After he died?"

Astrid had to take a moment to recall the memory but it came, "Uh yeah, you showed me after I found it lying around."

Heather had peculiar grin come upon her face, "Turns out Dagur had one more trick up his sleeve."

"What do you mean."

Heather explained, "Dagur hid a message in code within the letter for me to find."

"Dagur encoded a message?" Astrid was incredulous. Dagur was many things, but a guy who wrote in code… not one of them.

Hearing Astrid's ton, Heather admitted "I didn't think he was capable of it either and I missed it for days, but as I kept reading it. I recognized a pattern. It was a code I had developed when I was a kid." Heather looked proud of the fact that it was her code then turned gloomy thinking about it, "I had shown it to Dagur when we were working for Viggo. I guess he found a use for it after all."

Astrid became impatient, "What did the code say?"

"It was a location. An island." Heather clarified.

Astrid was confused, "What was so special about some island?"

"I didn't know either. Matter of fact, I only cracked the code after we got back from the Defenders. I was curious so that night I flew over to the island and checked it out. Yowch." Heather winced as her bad arm banged into a bed post.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to get people excited over nothing." Explained Heather who was still favoring her arm. "It was Dagur after all."

"Ah. Yeah I guess… that makes sense." Admitted Astrid, "But why not come back?"

Heather groaned, "Because Dagur paid off in spades. On the island were the lenses of the Dragon Eye."

Astrid's mouth dropped, "How did he get his hands on them? How come I'm only hearing about this now? And why did that cause you not to come back?"

"Dagur left a message explaining that before he and Viggo had their falling out he grabbed the lenses as insurance in case Viggo froze him out."

"But Viggo bypassed the security of the eye!" Astrid argued.

"Yes, and it revealed several locations but the lenses have many more." Heather clarified before continuing, "Anyway they had their falling out, Dagur bolted with the lenses and then led me to them." The dragon eye was a light box/ scope that showed secret dragon locations throughout the archipelago. There were removable lenses that revealed even more of them. Viggo had stolen the eye from Hiccup and it seemed that Dagur stole the lenses from Viggo.

"Why not come back to us?" Astrid griped, "We were on the same side."

"I… I…" Heather hesitated before answering, "I don't know. I guess I felt that Dagur entrusted me to look out for them and I didn't want to risk Viggo getting his hands on them again."

"Heather." Astrid growled.

"It was all I had left from my brother. He was no saint but he was my brother." Heather snapped. "The lenses are what I have left of him."

Astrid was stunned, "Then why did you come back?"

"It wasn't by choice I can tell you that much." Heather quipped.

SLAP! Heather looked up at a standing Astrid stunned by the fact that her friend struck her.

"You ungrateful self-serving ingrate." Astrid roared, "I got called away from my home and little girl to pick up your sorry ass. We've been helping you for five years now."

"I never asked for it." Heather responded.

"Well you got it anyway." Astrid snarled before settling back down in her seat, "What happened to you?"

Heather sighed, "After I found the lenses I flew south. Gave them to a man who Viggo wouldn't suspect."

"You sure about that?" Asked Astrid. Many assumptions had been made about Viggo and they never paid off.

"I know that for a fact." Heather conformed, "Otherwise he wouldn't have tortured me for six months." To say Astrid was surprised would be overstating things. She knew Heather had been tortured and now also knew that she took something from Viggo. Two plus two equals four. Still, it did raise her eyebrows.

"He found out you had them?" Astrid queried.

Heather creaked "Not quite. He guessed. He and Ryker found me in an inn in the southeast of the Archipelago." She gestured to her leg, "They broke my leg for starters, ribs, arm, etc."

Heather grunted, "He was patient. Wouldn't see me for a week and then wouldn't lay off for a whole day and then back to waiting. In that time my leg had healed to the point where I could move fairly well."

"Cami said it was broken." Astrid recalled, "Did you rebreak it?"

"I'm glad to say she was exaggerating." Heather chuckled, "My arm wasn't so lucky, but my leg has healed so that it can bear weight. I just can't stress it."

"How'd you escape?" Astrid asked.

"A storm blew in about a week ago," Heather explained, "debris smashed my cell open and I managed to get to Windshear, get her loose and fly out."

She chuckled, "There must be some deity up there otherwise we wouldn't have made it. Somehow, we crash landed here, got even more bumps and bruises, rebroke my arm and you know the rest."

"Not entirely," Astrid argued, "Why didn't you tell Cami about your injuries?"

Heather scoffed, "I don't know her and you and I both know that knowledge of the eye could not be bandied about." _Fair point._

"One more thing." Astrid continued, "Why'd you contact us? Why did you say it wasn't by choice?"

"Cami was sick of me taking up space and she found out that I knew you she sent a terror." Heather explained.

"So, if you had a choice." Astrid interrogated, "Would you have even stopped by to say hello?"

Heather grimaced, "Astrid, let's face facts: I'm not worthy of your generosity."

"Oh really? Well we'll be the judges of that." Astrid snorted. "You're coming back with us and you're not leaving until you get a clean bill of heath otherwise I will hunt you down and beat you over the head with my axe."

Heather laughed and shook her head, "Ah, same old Astrid."

"Damn right." Astrid stated. She watched her old friend look out the door at the sunset. She finally admitted it to herself: it was good to see her again.

"When do we leave?" Heather asked.

Astrid answered with only, "First light."

* * *

It was close to midday and Elsa was playing behind the Hofferson home while she waited for Astrid to come back. Despite her worries, Astrid's absence hadn't caused the sky to fall. Or maybe it did seeing as everyone was getting ready for a storm that was going to hit sometime this afternoon. The day was overcast and a there was a stiff breeze, but those were the only indicators of the impending storm that nature provided. Meanwhile, most of the village was busy gathering anything that wasn't nailed down and either moved it inside or to the great hall itself. Elsa asked Ingrid if there was anything she could do to help but she told Elsa that she and Ansel had done this so many times they could do it in their sleep. She said Elsa she could go play and wait for Astrid.

Waiting was all right but without someone to play with her it was hard not to fall asleep and Elsa did not want to fall sleep. Sleep meant dreams; dreams meant nightmares and nightmares involved… Him. He came again last night claiming that no one would ever accept her, that she would destroy everyone here or they'd destroy her. This dream had the Vikings burning her at the stake for being a user of magic. The pain was unbearable: she felt her flesh boil and peel away from her bones, even though it was a dream it felt so real. She tossed about so much that she fell out of the bed. Fortunately, Ingrid and Ansel didn't hear anything so Elsa didn't have to explain what happened. So yeah, she didn't want to sleep.

It was ironic in so many ways: She was afraid of everyone for two reasons as if one wasn't enough. She was scared of everyone because she didn't want to hurt them but she was afraid of them also because they could hurt her. As far as far as what she felt about herself was concerned that was another barrel of fish altogether. She just wanted to be safe but could she really blame anyone if they were afraid of her. Astrid seemed to like her, but would she see her the same way if she found out? Elsa doubted it. It would be for the best if she did go home as soon as she could. Maybe Papa would let her see Anna.

 _Hey, take a breath. You just have to wait a week before this Johann character comes by and then you can go home._

 _But what if he doesn't know where home is?_

 _Well, what else are you going to do? Steal a boat? Pfft._

Elsa wanted to argue but the best she could figure was that Arendelle was to the southwest. It wasn't enough to go on, so she would have to be patient.

"þú." A voice called out. Elsa turned to see the source and found herself face to face with some kids that were her age. Two boys and a girl.

"Can I help you?" she asked. One of the boys, the leader, sniffed at her like she was stupid. He had short trimmed blonde hair the color of wheat on top of a square face, he wore a green shirt and a pair of brown trousers and was the taller of the three. The three of them walked around her in a circle.

The other boy tried to taunt Elsa; she didn't know what he said but the tone was plain enough, "Hvað gerir þú svo sérstakt?" The other boy was the shorter of the three, he had messy brown hair on a narrow face and wore a brown tunic over a set of grey pants.

"Are you here to play?" Elsa asked holding up her dolls for them to see.

The girl snorted and mocked her, "Við erum víkingar. Hvers vegna ættum við að spila með stinking leikföng?" The girl was a blonde girl who might have been the leader's sister, her hair was straight and settled any which way, her bangs even covered her left eye. She wore a greyish green shirt, a pale blue shirt and green pants. At this point the three had her surrounded but for what purpose Elsa had no idea.

"Oh dear, listen I don't have any idea what you're saying." Elsa explained, "Perhaps one of you knows I'm saying? Or maybe I can ask Mrs. Hofferson-" The next thing Elsa knew she was buried by the bodies brown-haired boy and the girl. She tried to get up but they had her pinned.

"Get off me." She screamed. The boy laughed and blew a raspberry and he leader just stood there and watched as she struggled fruitlessly. She gave up fighting not too long after and just laid there. The leader bent down and looked at her as if trying to figure her out.

"Veik." He spat in contempt, "Fá hana upp." The two kids slipped off her, grabbed her arms and lifted her up to her feet. She thought that would be it but they wouldn't let go.

"Hey." She tried to pull away without success, "Let go."

SMACK! Elsa's face went reeling. The leader had punched her face.

"I'm going to tell Mrs. Hofferson." Whimpered Elsa, it took all of her willpower not to cry.

The girl sneered, "Oh. Litla stúlkan gráta."

The boy smiled cruelly, "Jæja, við getum ekki hafa það. Það er merki um veikleika. Við verðum að slá það út af henni." He brought his left hand back. Elsa saw that he was going to hit her again and prepared for the hit.

POP! The sound of his fist striking her flesh resounded. Elsa, however wasn't prepared for what followed as a series of blows followed.

SNAP!

CRACK!

POP!

POW! By the fourth she was crying and the tears came freely. She tried to struggle free but they had a tight grip on her.

SMACK!

BIFF!

"Please." Elsa begged.

CRACK! An uppercut under her chin was the answer to her pleas. He then continued his barrage of blows.

CRACK! SNAP! POP! BIFF! SMACK! POW! Her sight from her left eye became less and less and she tried calling out for help.

"Ooh. barn gráta." The brown boy mocked. He grabbed a piece off cloth and forced it down her mouth.

"Jæja þá þarf hún að vera refsað." The leader said simply and hit her more. She felt something warm trickle down her left eye but she couldn't tell what it was. Finally, the beating stopped. The boy was breathless and had to take a break. He might have traded places with one of his minions but he spotted something: her Anna doll. It was a better doll than the others. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Elsa couldn't help growling at the boy which proved to be her mistake. He saw the reaction and smiled.

"Taktu gag út." He commanded. The brown-haired boy took the gag out of her mouth. Elsa looked at the leader who took something from his pocket: two rocks.

"Bara svo að þú manst: Við erum víkinga þjálfaðir eftir Astrid Hofferson." He sneered, "Þú ert bara rugl sem hún fann í flakinu." He set the Anna doll down and covered it with grass. He knelt down and proceeded to smash the rocks together. A shower of sparks flew and Elsa realized what he wanted to do. He wanted to burn her doll.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Elsa screamed, "LEAVE IT ALONE!" She struggled but the grip was too firm.

"Bjorn. Torvi." The leader responded directly. The boy and girl holding her began hitting her in the belly. Several blows all the while she was trying to break free. A few blades of grass started to catch. In that moment of agony she wanted to use her powers, whether or not she mutilated or even killed them she didn't care, but her gloves were on. All she could do was scream while the pyre finally caught; but then she arrived.

Out of nowhere a rock smacked into the leader right on the forehead. The other two looked in the direction of where the rock came from and were not disappointed by lack of an answer as the thrower came to them. Elsa only caught a glimpse but enough to know it was a girl and that she was holding a big stick. It was quickly determined that she also knew how to use it as she brought it down on the brown-haired boy and dropped him like a rock. In the chaos, the blonde girl let Elsa go who didn't waste time. She ran over to the fully blazing miniature pyre and kicked it apart, she saw the doll fly over a couple feet and chased after it. She grabbed it and once she made sure the fire was out, checked for any damage. Her heart sank, in the background she could hear fight but all she could do was look at her last reminder of her best buddy or what was left of it. Half of it was burned away: her face was half gone, an arm was gone along with a leg, the clothing for the doll was ruined and the same went for the stuffing. Elsa snapped inside. What did she do to deserve this? It wasn't enough to rip her from her family and home? It wasn't enough to exile to some land where she didn't know anybody? Oh no, she had to have her doll mutilated beyond repair. Her one link home and it was gone. She didn't even know those kids and this was the result? She was overburdened with frustration that she just sat there looking at her doll, crying.

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "Halló." She turned around to see that it was the girl who helped her. It was hard to tell what she looked like with the blood getting in her right eye and her closed left eye.

"Hello." She replied, trying not to be rude.

"Því miður um þessara þriggja Gits." The girl started babbling, "Heiðarlega sem þeir telja að þeir séu? Hetjur Valhallar…" She hesitated at Elsa's lack of response. Before Elsa could say anything it came to her.

She snapped her fingers, "Ó, það er rétt. Þú talar ekki tungu okkar." She pointed to herself, "Siggy." She then pointed at Elsa. "Ella?" Elsa was confused, she didn't know what she was trying to say.

The girl tried again, "Siggy." She tapped her chest several times, "Siggy. Siggy. Siggy." She repeated and then pointed at Elsa. "Ella?" At this point, Elsa was too confused, too frustrated and was in too much pain to try and figure it out and ran away from the girl who helped her. The girl called out to her but Elsa didn't catch it and bolted inside. If she was wondering why Ingrid and Ansel didn't hear her, she now knew why. They were gone; probably taking stuff up to the great hall before lunch time. In that moment Elsa had a realization.

 _I wanted to hurt them. I waned to kill them._

 _No I just… wanted to hurt them more than me._

 _Maybe… maybe I am a… a… monster._

Elsa found a corner in the shadows, slid down to the floor and wept.

* * *

"I wonder what's keeping Astrid?" Ingrid mumbled as she and Ansel walked back to the house.

"Maybe the storm hit Breakneck Bog earlier and they had to wait it out." Mumbled Ansel.

"Huh, possibly." Ingrid mused.

"Whew." Muttered Ansel as he entered the house in front of Ingrid, "If I never have to deal with Bucket again it will be too soon." Ingrid couldn't help but laugh. Bucket was not all there and his mannerisms were off-putting, making him the but of jokes. There had been some concern that he wouldn't like it but when asked he merely shrugged and said he'd hate to be the party pooper.

"Maybe so but at least he makes for a good weather warning-" Ingrid started to joke before she spotted Elsa, "Ansel get some hot water and some clean towels. NOW!" Ansel didn't catch on until he saw Elsa himself.

"Great Odin's ghost." Gasped Ansel, he was about to run over to Elsa but Ingrid gave him an order. While he went to boil some water. Ingrid went over to Elsa but when she got close Elsa started to wail so Ingrid backed off till she was an arm's length away.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Ingrid asked even though it was a stupid question. Ingrid could only see parts of Elsa's face but it was bloody and bruised.

"Leave me alone." Begged a ragged voice.

"Elsa I'm not going to hurt you." Ingrid urged, "I'm here to help you. Let me see please." It took some time but Elsa did eventually lift her face. Ingrid was heartbroken: Elsa's left eye was swollen shut while a cut over her right eye had gushed all over that side of her face and there were much bumps and bruises to accompany those. Ansel returned with the items she requested and even got one of the towels ready. Ingrid grasped the towel and measured the temperature. When she deemed it adequate, she reached over to Elsa again. Elsa tried to squirm away from her as soon as Ingrid had moved in closer.

"Elsa I'm not going to hurt you." Ingrid tried to soothe her, "Why don't we try and clean you up." Elsa hesitated and stared at Ingrid as if she was trying to figure out if she was a threat. Ultimately, Elsa relented and nodded her approval.

"Thank you, Elsa." Cooed Ingrid as she moved in closer and cleaned Elsa's face. Elsa winced at the touch of the towel at first.

"It's hot." Elsa whimpered.

"I know sweetie but it needs to be hot so we can clean you up." Ingrid spoke in hushed tones to help Elsa relax, "May I?" Elsa nodded and Ingrid continued to soak and wipe away the blood on the little girl's face. As the washing continued, Ingrid was glad to see that the cuts on Elsa's face were not large and could heal on their own.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered.

"You're welcome sweetie." Ingrid replied, "Ansel could you get the bath ready for her?"

"Consider it done." Ansel answered.

Ingrid turned her attention back to Elsa, "Yeah, we'll get you cleaned up. Get you a bath and you'll feel much better. Your face is going to be sore for a day or two but you'll be alright."

Elsa just nodded so Ingrid figured she'd ask, "You want to tell me what happened?"

Elsa hesitated for moment before answering, "I fell. Hit my head on some rocks." Ingrid poked her in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" Elsa stared accusingly but Ingrid was little occupied. She hadn't poked Elsa that hard.

"Elsa lift your shirt up." Ingrid commanded.

"Why'd you poke me?" Elsa asked with some defiance but complied.

Ingrid snorted, "I raised a son and daughter who live and breathe fighting. I've bandaged enough cuts and bruises to recognize a fight when I see one."

"If you could call it that." Elsa winced as Ingrid looked at her ribs. What she saw confirmed Elsa's statement: It wasn't a fight, it was a beating.

"Well I hope you got a few licks in yourself." She responded although she doubted it.

"No." Elsa answered before breaking down, "I swear I didn't do anything. I only just met them."

"Sh. Shhh. Sh. I know you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong." Ingrid assured. "Who were they? Could you point them out if you saw them again?"

Elsa shook her head, "They'll hurt me again."

"I wouldn't let that happen again." Ingrid urged, "Neither would Ansel, or Valka, or Hiccup or Astrid. We wouldn't let them hurt you ever again."

Elsa shook her head again, "They're smart. They'll wait. What's to stop them from hurting me when you're all busy. What's to stop me from…"

Ingrid jumped in, "Elsa, we can help you. Please. You don't have to do this alone." Elsa wouldn't spill. _Well maybe a bath and a nap wouldn't hurt._

Elsa broke down again, "And they… they…" Elsa picked up something that was beside her and showed her it. From the way Elsa gripped it, Ingrid guessed it was her doll or at least what was left of it.

"Yikes. Well maybe we can put it back together." Ingrid lied in the hopes of giving Elsa some good news.

"No, it'll look horrible!" Elsa sobbed, "Everything's ruined."

"Bath's ready." Ansel said awkwardly. "Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks." Ingrid replied before she turned to Elsa, "Come on let's get you freshened."

"Uh, actually, um, Ingrid, could I wash myself?" Elsa asked awkwardly. Ingrid was bewildered. _Why does she….?_

With no answer to her question, Ingrid shrugged her shoulders, "If you feel up to it Elsa. Go ahead."

"Thank you." Elsa responded politely and made her way to the bathing room.

"Oh, are you up for some lunch?" Ingrid asked before Elsa shut the door.

"No thank you." Elsa replied, "I'm not very hungry."

"You sure?" Ingrid queried.

"I'm sure." Elsa responded, "A bath and a nap would be very nice."

Ingrid sighed, "Alright. Let me know when you're done. We'll have a few other things to do while you're asleep."

As Elsa got into the tub, she committed to the decision that had already been forming in the back of her mind.

She had to leave. She wasn't safe here and they weren't safe from her. She knew how ridiculous it sounded but it needed to be done. She also had the plan to do it. Astrid had shown her the docks a couple times. A few important things that Astrid pointed out were the bales of jerky and rows of dried fish in an unguarded shed. The other important part was Snotlout's rowboat: It was small and skinny; perfect for her and her supplies.

There was the matter of the storm sure, but if she set sail in less than an hour, she'd surely have plenty of time to reach another island before the storm struck. From then on it would be a simple matter of hopping southwest from island to island till she reached the mainland. All she had do was wait till Ingrid and Ansel thought she was asleep and she'd be on her way. She got out of the bath and dried off. She'd have to write a letter to Astrid and Hiccup, to apologize for running away but it was for the best. She got dressed and headed for bed. As Ingrid shut the door, Elsa felt a pang of guilt. She would miss them. She enjoyed Astrid's family and Hiccup. However, Elsa had a thought that outshone the rest.

 _I'm coming Anna._

* * *

"WHAT DO MEAN WE CAN'T FLY?" Astrid roared, "THIS HAD BETTER BE A JOKE!" To say Astrid was ballistic would be saying that Toothless hated eels. She woke up a little before first light to prepare to leave and was in the process of getting Stormfly ready when Camicazi came to her with orders not to let her leave.

"We're due for a storm within a couple hours." Cami clarified, "According to our medicine woman it is slow moving but very fierce. We expect rain at any moment."

"Well good for you." Astrid snarled, "Meanwhile, my people will be flying home."

"Per orders of my mother," Cami continued, "All dragons are grounded until the storm has passed."

"Until the storm has- I can't wait that long." Astrid snapped.

"What's going on?" A voice rumbled.

Astrid groaned inwardly as she addressed the speaker, "Begging your pardon. Chief Bertha. We were just going to be underway and your daughter has been delaying us."

"Is that a fact?" Snorted Big-Boobied Bertha, "And what makes you think she wasn't under my orders?"

Astrid turned to look at Bertha, "Bertha-"

"Big-Boobied Bertha." The Bog Burglar chief interrupted.

Getting even more frustrated, Astrid spat, "Big-Boobied Bertha, I need to get back to Berk and I need to get back now."

"No one will be going anywhere Ms. Hofferson." Bertha responded, "This storm is going to be nasty and if you were to leave, you would get swept away."

"But-"

"And then what would I tell Chief Haddock? That I let his best gal fly into a storm and get killed. Brrrr, no thank you." Bertha shuddered.

"I need to get back." Argued Astrid, "I made a promise."

"I'm sorry Astrid but it's a promise you'll have to break."

"I won't break my promise to her," Astrid snarled, "She has been through too much."

"She?" Asked Cami with a puzzled expression.

"A little girl who was stranded in shipwreck. I'm supposed to be taking care of her." Astrid explained quickly before returning her attention to Bertha, "Which is why I need to get back."

Bertha softened her expression, "I'm sorry Astrid but it won't be safe for you to fly out there. If you go out there now you will die and you won't see this girl again." Stormfly who had been silent up to this point decided to add her two bits and nudged Astrid and gurgled.

"I-" Astrid wanted to fight but it didn't take a genius to know that Bertha was right. "Okay."

"Very good." Bertha declared, "Now we better get to the caves. It'll start raining soon." The three women and dragon made their way landward to where there was a network of caves that the burglars used as storm shelters. According to Cami, the others had been notified of the storm. Astrid heard about it last because she had left the guest house before Cami got there. As they got closer to the main cave, Astrid saw Ruffnut help Heather to the cave.

 _Looks like they figured things out._ Astrid smirked, the twins were the kind of people who only liked people if you liked them and hated them if you didn't like them. Which was funny because if you were trying to impress someone they would do everything in their power to louse it up. Yet something seemed out of place; It took Astrid a moment to realize what it was.

 _Where's Tuff?_ Usually the twins were inseparable, but she couldn't see him anywhere _. That's not good._ If even one of them one of the twins were unaccounted for that meant chaos.

Astrid ran over to Ruff, "Where's your brother?" She snarled.

"When you find him, you tell me." Retorted Ruff with an exasperated look on her face, "A little after Cami told us about the storm he took off, Odin know where." Suddenly, there was a bunch of excited yelling up ahead. _Oh no._

"Make sure that Heather gets inside." Astrid shouted as she ran up to the noise. She ran over a small rise to see a small crowd huddled around something. Astrid could see what it was, but if she was a betting Viking, it started with Tuff and ended with nut. Put them and do you do you got?

"Idiot." Astrid muttered as she shoved her way through the crowd. She finally managed to break through to the scene and was met with a slight surprise. She was fully expecting some sort of mess of weapons spilled all over the place or even the after effects of some explosion. The twins had gotten their hands on a couple of those zippleback gas canisters that Hiccup used for his sword and they used them for pranks. They even added dye to their bombs to cover their targets in a myriad of colours. Astrid was prepared for that, what she got instead was Tuffnut clutching his valuables and a young woman standing over him looking quite mad.

It took Astrid a moment to figure out who the girl was but it came to her. It was the girl that Tuff had been eyeing yesterday. _What was her name? Umm… Talia._ Talia was looking very stoic, not giving away what happened. Talia was dressed much like she was yesterday, the only difference was that she wore a chain mail shirt that exposed the midriff, she didn't mind cold weather apparently. However, that was the least of her worries. This was the girl whom Tuff had been eyeballing yesterday. If he said something out of turn… Well, one way to find out.

"It's Talia, right?" Astrid directed the question at the woman.

She nodded, "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Hofferson. I've heard many stories."

"All good I hope." Astrid smirked, "How you doing Tuff?"

The sound he made was hollow and squeaky but it sounded like, "Ow, I'm hurt. I'm very much hurt." Astrid snickered at her compatriot's misfortune. It looked painful.

Bertha shoved her way through the crowd, "Talia, what happened?" She demanded.

"Chief Bertha, this _man._ " She stressed the word with contempt, "Tried to come onto me and so I acted with appropriate measures."

"All I did was ask if you wanted to get an ale!" Tuffnut squeaked in protest, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"You think you're the only ma to come onto me?" Talia spat at a cowering Tuffnut, "I know what you were trying to do, worm." Astrid would've loved to watch Talia rake him over the coals all day; however burglar law was quite severe, especially when it came to matters of relationships and for all the trouble Tuff was, he didn't deserve that.

"Chief Bertha." Astrid spoke loudly, "I will vouch for my man."

"You will?" Talia asked.

"You will?" Question Bertha

"You will?" Tuff asked in surprise. Astrid gave him the look and he shut up.

"He is a fool," Astrid continued, "but an honest fool. If he said he didn't come onto to Talia, he didn't come on to Talia. At least in his mind, he didn't."

Talia protested "But he-"

Astrid cut her off "I'm aware that it could be perceived as an attempt to come onto you but it could merely be a case of misunderstanding the traditions of your people. I'm sure he meant nothing by it."

Bertha mused over Astrid's case and finally nodded, "Very well," she turned her attention to Tuff, "Mr. Thorston, I hope this will serve as a lesson to be a little more careful among my people from here on out." Tuff threw his hand up, giving the okay sign showing his understanding.

"Very good." Declared Bertha, "Now, let's get everyone inside." She then continued to the caves. Talia sniffed in disdain and moved on while Astrid walked over to Tuff.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure."

"I'm feeling tender but I'll be okay." He groaned.

Astrid scowled, "Good."

SLAP!

"Yowch! What was that for?" Tuff whined.

"I told you to stay away from her and you didn't listen." Snarled Astrid.

Tuff held his hand up in the surrender posture and said slowly, "All I did was ask her if she wanted to get a drink. It's not like I planted one on the lips. It was just an offer to get a drink."

"Really?" Astrid scoffed.

"I don't even know her." Tuff countered, "I figured I could get to know her if for nothing else then to make a new friend. No harm no foul."

Astrid sneered, "Didn't turn out that way, did it?"

Tuff rolled his eyes as he winced in pain, "You think? I only just finished asking when she kneed me right in the tatas."

Astrid shook her head and stood up, "Well, I'd lecture you but I'd guess you learned the hard way."

"You think?"

"When you get some feeling back, get up and get inside." Astrid instructed. She was about to move on when she saw Ruffnut and Heather make it up over the rise.

Astrid strolled over, "How are feeling Heather?"

"I'm doing good but I'll be glad to have a chair to sit in," Heather noticed Tuff trying to get up, groaning and moaning every step of the way, "Though I think Tuff might need it more than me. Hey, Tuff are you okay? What happened?"

"What happened?" Tuff mocked, "Lady Sif happened that's what."

Astrid clarified, "Tuff tried to ask a girl to go for a drink and he got kneed for his troubles." Heather winced in sympathy while Ruff howled in laughter.

"It's not funny." Tuff shouted in an attempt to defend his injured pride. It might have had some effect but his voice was still a few octaves higher than usual

"Oh, but it is." Ruff shouted back, "Tell me, did his face turn blue?"

"I don't know." Astrid responded, "You'll have to ask him." Ruff turned over the 'help Heather' duties over to Astrid and took off after her brother.

"Ha, and you thought my crush on Eret was stupid." Ruff yelled. Astrid and Heather got quite a show of 'sibling love' as they made their way to the caves. They just made it to the entrance when Astrid felt the first drop of rain. _I'm sorry Elsa. I'll make it up to you. I promise._


	6. Chapter 6 (part two)

**Special message at end of chapter.**

 **Alright, first things first. Jackalope89: I know the problems of this chapter. It's too much touchy feely and not enough advancement of story, and I know the editing sucks. I still haven't found a beta-reader yet, but I will. Also, I might redo these chapters after awhile. When that happens, I'll let you know. I appreciate your concerns and I do take them seriously. I plan to make the next chapter much more light heartedand fun.**

 **Thank you Arthanos, SidheWolf5, Schenk24, whindman, drao2298, , tzu753, targarynFire, Carlyle12, ninis92 almp15, God of story's, CrazyBigDinAZ, catlyncarson, XxnightwalkerxX, brother of Kane and ILIKEPIESOI for the follows and fav.**

 **Thank you Jackalope89, charmingbluesky304, throughthelookingglass27, Tasia'sENDLESSDreams and TargaryenFire for your reviews. Also, a special thank you to Hopeful Star1290 for helping me figure out the Beta-reading.**

 **Okay everyone I need you to have a suspension of disbelief here. I don't want to hear about how an eight year old can't do certain things. Just roll with it please. It shouldn't be too bad. I hope.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get into it. I own nothing and here is Part 2:**

* * *

Hiccup had been running around all day checking for anything that needed to be taken care of. He had been down at the docks, making sure every boat was secure, now he was helping Gobber put his equipment away. He groaned as he lifted a bow of filing tools into a wagon.

"Oof, Gobber I'm getting old." Hiccup muttered and instantly regretted it.

Gobber snorted indignantly, "Don't talk to me about getting old. When I was your age-"

"O Thor, Gobber please don't." Hiccup whined, "I'm sorry."

"As you should." Grunted Gobber before he went back to business. Hiccup went into the back to grab the papers with his sketches on them. Don't want all these to go to waste now, do we? He made quick of shuffling them together and putting them in a box. He came out and put it on the wagon.

"What next?" Hiccup mumbled, "Hammers would do."

He slipped into the shop to grab them when Gobber asked, "Have you seen that wee one at all today?"

"Wee one?" Hiccup asked in confusion, "Oh! Elsa, no I haven't had time."

"Why not?"

"Why not? I've been busy getting everybody ready for this storm in case you haven't noticed."

"Ach." Gobber spat, "Everybody has done this before and will do it again."

"So what?" Hiccup countered, "As chief, I am responsible for the safety of this village."

"And as chief you are responsible for your ward." Retorted Gobber.

Hiccup grunted as he lifted the hammers, "Ansel and Ingrid are watching her. She'll be fine."

"Oh sure." Gobber said sarcastically, "And when her father asks who made sure she was safe, what will your answer be?"

"Astrid." Hiccup answered as he placed the hammers in the cart. "She found her, she took care of her. Simple."

"To you it may be." Gobber continued, "But to a king, I hardly think he would be satisfied with such an answer."

"You got something on your mind and it's not about some King." Muttered Hiccup as he turned to look at Gobber, "What's the problem?"

"You're working yourself to the bone and it's not healthy for you."

Hiccup groaned, "I'm so sorry that I asked." He went looking for some more tools to grab.

"I want you to sit down." Gobber commanded.

"Well, I'm not going to sit down." Hiccup snapped.

"I want you to sit down." Gobber repeated. "Loosen your armor and relax for a minute."

"For what? Some chat about how I don't need to do this?" Hiccup argued. "I seem to remember my Dad this and you didn't try to stop him."

"You're not STOICK!" Gobber yelled, "You have never been and you never will be. Now sit down." Hiccup had a retort waiting but he decided to humor the man and sat down. For a little bit, Gobber organized his smaller tools before turning to Hiccup.

"Well." Hiccup sneered, "What lecture do you have for me today?"

Gobber exhaled, "Yeah, I guess we have been down this road before."

"A couple times." Confirmed Hiccup.

"Hmm." Gobber mused, "You remember the day when you found Toothless."

"Uh, yeah who wouldn't." Hiccup responded.

"I didn't." Gobber replied, "I remember that day, clear as a bell. I remember a certain toothpick who scurried out of my shop when he supposed to stay… put… there." Hiccup couldn't help but snicker at the memory; they both knew Hiccup was going to be out like a shot as soon as Gobber had left.

"I also remember how that same boy felt his dad only looked at him as if he was a sandwich with too little meat." Gobber reminded him.

Hiccup chuckled before replaying the scene, "Excuse me barmaid. I think you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms and some extra glory on his side. This here, this is a talking fish bone."

"You remember what I told you." Gobber asked.

Hiccup grinned "That uh, it's not what I look like that he a problem with. It's what inside that he can't stand."

Gobber rolled his eyes, "Not that part. The other part."

Hiccup sighed and repeated the words, "Stop trying to be something I'm not."

"Exactly." Gobber responded, "You're not your dad and that's good. Look around." Gobber gestured to the dragons and Vikings preparing for the storm.

"You did all this. No other Viking would have tried it but because you thought differently, we have entered a new age." Gobber explained, "Berk doesn't need another Stoick the Vast. It needs Hiccup the Master of Dragons"

Hiccup scoffed, "Even when he makes bad decisions that get people killed."

"Especially then, because he'll be the same one who saves them." Gobber countered before softening, "I know what happened is hard on so many levels but I can tell you that Stoick didn't have regrets and he wouldn't you to be consumed by it."

"But-"

"Oh, for Odin's sake, Hiccup. Get a grip, if not for yourself then for Astrid, your children and your people." Gobber snapped, "Because they deserve the man who wanted the impossible and wasn't afraid to try. They deserve a leader. Not a custodian."

My children. Hiccup hadn't taken the time to think about the future but now that Gobber brought it to the forefront, he realized he was going to be a dad. It made him think about when he was little and how dad was always busy and the one thing he had wanted more than anything was to spend time with him, but he was always busy. Always busy…

* * *

Well as luck would have it, Elsa had picked the right day to sneak away. As soon as Ingrid and Ansel left, Elsa left a note on the bed, slipped out the door and went down to the docks. With everyone busy getting ready for the storm, no one was watching the docks. The boats had already been secured last night and this morning, no one was going to check them again. Getting down to the docks had been a little tricky: she couldn't avoid everyone, but she heard from someone that if you act like you are supposed to be there, most people don't notice. Elsa thought it was silly but she forced herself to walk normally and patiently. Sure enough, most people were too busy to notice a little girl and before long she was at the docks. The first thing she needed was food for the journey.

The shed was locked, A heavy wooden door with an iron padlock, so Elsa forced herself to take a deep breath and slowly remove a glove. There was that tingling feeling again, as if something had been awoken. She pressed her hand against the iron lock and let the magic do the rest. The iron got so cold and brittle that it snapped apart into several pieces, steam rising from them. Elsa slipped the glove back on and opened the door. Bingo. From there Elsa grabbed what she could carry to Snotlout's boat, it took five trips but the boat was filled with room for Elsa to fit. Now for the real challenge: rowing out of the bay. She had seen her father row when they would have family picnics on a small island nearby.

 _Those picnics were my favorite. FOCUS._

Now, if she remembered correctly, her father sat backward. She got in the boat mimicking her father's position. She grabbed the oars which had been on the dock and pulled them over, or tried to, the oars were very heavy. With some effort, Elsa pulled the oars in and slid them into their notches. Before she attempted to row, she felt that she forgot something. What was it…? The Ropes! She wouldn't get far if the boat was tied to the dock. Setting the oars in place so that they wouldn't fall into the water. Elsa got out of the boat and attempted to untie the boat. It proved to be harder than planned.

 _What? Did Snotlout have people steal his boat before?_

"I refuse to be beaten by some pieces of silly rope." Mumbled Elsa, but if she couldn't undo the knots, she wasn't going to get very far. She thought for a moment.

 _What if we cut the rope?_

 _With what? Did you bring a knife with you for this adventure?_

"No but maybe some left a… No, that's stupid. They wouldn't leave a knife hanging around.

 _What if I made one?_

 _With ice?_

Ice was tricky for Elsa, she needed a flat surface or water to get it right. Otherwise it would be too loose and become hard snow.

 _Well, no time like the present to learn._

She pulled a glove off and tried envisioning a knife in her hand. She ended up with a club with a handle.

 _Well, we can't expect to get it right the first time, can we?_

It took a few tries: most of them being too soft or not sharp enough. She ended up having to sacrifice the main components of what a knife looked like, so that she could focus on 'sharp blade.' The result was a tool that looked like a caveman's weapon, but it was sharp. After some sawing, the ropes were cut and the boat was free. She hopped back into the boat and grabbed the oars. She was ready to go.

 _Now, how did Papa row exactly? One at a time? No, that's silly. Together? Together. Now which way do we pull the oars? If my back is to the front, that means when the oars are in the water, I want the oars to go to the front. NO! To the back, to the back. Right?_

It took more than a few tries but Elsa figured out how to go forward, how to turn and how to row in a continuous motion. It was hard to row when your back was to the front but it was what it was. Elsa managed to weave herself through the ships to the mouth of the bay.

 _Now, if the bay faces North and I want to go West,_ Elsa recalled in her mind _, then I want to go… left. Left and then a half left once I'm past the island so that I'm heading southwest._

She rowed and rowed and rowed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to do, the oars were heavy and cumbersome and she never did anything like this before, plus it ate up a lot of time. If someone found out she was gone before she could make another island, they would fly after her and she couldn't hide from them. There was nothing she could do to change that. All she could do was keep on rowing and rowing and rowing. It could make for a catchy tune.

 _Rowing, rowing, rowing._

As time went on, boredom and exhaustion took hold. She wanted to keep going, she hadn't even spotted another island yet, but she so hungry. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and….

What's that?

Something caught Elsa's eye: it was a bird feather floating by and ahead of her. What was so special about a bird feather? Why did she even notice it in the first place?

 _Because it's… moving?_ That didn't make sense. Why would a bird feather moving make any difference? Slowly it's significance revealed itself: The boat captain. He had shown Elsa their course to DunBroch at her request and when he did, she asked why the were moving in a curve. Surely, it would make more sense to go in a straight line.

" _Ah, you are clever your highness. Let me explain: The world's oceans don't sit still. They move in biiiig wiiide circles. We call these movements currents. If we follow this current, we'll be there even faster than if we moved in a straight line. Do you know that even if we dropped the sails, we'd still move? We'd be slow but we would be moving."_

"We would be moving." Elsa quoted, a small smile appearing on her face, "I'm in a current." Well, if the feather was moving in the direction she wanted to move, she must be in the right kind of current. With the thought of still moving to where she wanted to go, Elsa racked the oars and had a snack. Jerky.

Elsa checked her supplies to see what she had to eat: Jerky, jerky, jerky, jerky, salmon, jerky, jerky, jerky, salmon, jerky, jerky, more jerky and more jerky.

 _Hmmm. Maybe I should have snitched a few apples._ Elsa pondered. Too late now. Well, who knew, maybe when she found land, she could find some fruit or veggies. She decided that she had better have a nap. Despite her reservations about sleep, she had a long journey ahead of her and it was necessary. A few minutes later she discovered that there was a word of advice she could give to Anna: don't sleep on a boat, it was impossible to get comfortable. The more she thought about it, she realized that she would have tons of stories to tell Anna when she got home: Dragons, vikings in the far north, people who were giants and so much more. She patted the Anna doll that she had stuffed in a pocket. She just hoped Papa would let her see Anna after such a long time. It was one thing to see her from afar and not talk to her, but to not even see her? It would be almost a month since she saw Anna last. she must have grown bigger since then.

With these thoughts of encouragement, Elsa was able to manage a patchy sleep before being awakened by raindrops. She recalled what people were saying about the storm. It would rain for a few hours and then the real storm would hit near this evening. She looked out and was disappointed to see no islands. Well, she had some time still. She grabbed the oars and went back to rowing.

* * *

Ansel POV

Ingrid and Ansel sat at the coffee table watching the rain come down. The rain continued for several hours but the wind would be coming. They could see the cloudbank coming. It was hard to tell if it was the cloud or the time of day that was making everything seem darker. It wouldn't be long before the storm hit. Meanwhile, Ingrid and Ansel were going to enjoy one last cup of coffee before they headed over to the great hall. Everything was either secured or ready to be moved. They were well practiced in storms, both having lived past forty.

Ingrid mused, "I suppose now would be a good time to get going."

"Ingrid why don't you wake Elsa," Ansel suggested, "Then we can head up to the great hall and secure a nice spot in the back."

"Sure thing. I didn't realize she was such a heavy sleeper" Ingrid got up from the table and walked down the hall, "Could you wash the mugs, please?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Ansel consented and carried the mugs to the washing bowl. A quick toss, a douse, a scrub and a rinse and they would be-

"ANSEL!" Screamed Ingrid, fear was resonating in her voice. Dishes forgotten, Ansel sprinted for the room, grabbing a sword as he sped by the weapons rack.

"Ingrid, what's wrong?" He shouted as he ducked into the room. Relief filled him when he saw that his wife seemed alright, there may be a crisis afoot but his wife's safety was paramount.

"She's gone!" Ingrid yelled. "Elsa's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I MEAN SHE'S GONE!" Ingrid screamed, "She's not in her room and I found a note on her bed addressed to Hiccup and Astrid." Ingrid showed him a folded-up piece of paper with some traders' tongue written on it.

"Alright, don't panic." Ansel tried to get a grip on the situation, "Let's check the rest of the house first. Okay?" Ingrid nodded.

"Good." Ansel continued, "I'll look outside. You check inside."

Ingrid nodded and sped over to their room, "Elsa? Elsa, are you in here?" Meanwhile, Ansel ran outside and around the house.

"ELSA!" He bellowed. "ELSA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He could hear Ingrid yell again, "ELSA?"

He yelled out not caring if the neighbours heard him, "ELSA!"

"ANSEL!" Ingrid yelled from the front door.

"Any luck?" Asked Ansel even though he knew the answer.

"No, but read this." She handed him the letter. Ansel saw that his wife was becoming unraveled, so he tried to read it as quick as he could.

"We need to show this to Hiccup. NOW!"

* * *

Hiccup was busy with Gobber and Valka, making sure that all the dragons were accounted for. It had been decided that a shaft from the great hall to the dragon pens would make things go smoother and it was a day like today when Hiccup was glad that decision had been made, even if Ruffnut had been the one to think of it. It wasn't that Hiccup didn't think she was capable of concocting it, it was just that… well… it was just that… well didn't think she could think of that kind of thing. He had been proven wrong in the end and they were all the better for it.

"I think that's it Hiccup." Gobber announced as they closed the last pen.

"Yep." Hiccup confirmed, "Just missing a Zippleback and a Deadly… Nadder." Hiccup bitterly finished the sentence. _She should have been back by now._

"I'm sure they are all safe Hiccup." Gobber said, "I'm sure she's safe."

"I hope so Gobber." Was Hiccup's response, "It's just that sure they could have been here by midday."

"You know how Bertha is when it comes to storms." Gobber responded.

"I know. I know. Doesn't mean I have like it." Hiccup muttered, but he hoped that Bertha did stick to her routine and keep them on that island. At least that would be the most palatable reason why they weren't back.

Valka interrupted his thoughts, "Astrid's a smart woman. She'll be fine. Now, if that's all, I'm going to get comfortable up above."

"Ah, actually Valka could I show you something?" Gobber asked immediately. He seemed nervous for some reason. _What's gotten into you Gobber?_ Before Valka could answer, a big hoopla sounded off up above.

"What the hell?" Valka queried, Gobber's request forgotten.

Snotlout came running down the steps, "Chief, you better get up there. Ansel and Ingrid are yelling something fierce." Ansel? What could be bothering him? Hiccup made his way up the shaft as quickly as he could. As he exited the tunnel he saw Eret and FIshlegs trying to calm Ansel and Ingrid down.

"I. Need. To. See. Him!" Ansel demanded.

Fishlegs tried to reason with him "Mr. Hofferson, I assure you, Hiccup is on his way. Now if you just be patient-"

"To hell with patience you tub of lard." Ansel growled, "If you don't let me see him, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Hiccup managed to get into speaking range at this point, "I'm sure that won't be required Ansel."

Ingrid ran over and shoved a piece of paper into Hiccup's hand, "Read this." Normally Hiccup might have been a smart-aleck but he saw how desperate Ingrid's eyes were. It was a quick read but that was all it needed to be. Elsa was missing and it was of her own volition.

"How long has she been gone?" Hiccup demanded.

Ingrid shook her head, tears steaming down her face, "I don't know. I hadn't seen her since midday."

"MIDDAY!" Hiccup shouted, "That was 6 hours ago."

"I thought she was asleep. She got into a fight and lost" Ingrid explained, "We were busy getting ready for the storm and… Hiccup I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"She was in a fight?"

"She was beaten." Ingrid clarified.

"Why wasn't I told this sooner?" Hiccup snapped.

"We were going to tell you tonight." Roared Ansel, "Now stop yelling at my wife." Subdued, Hiccup took a breath. Hiccup saw that Ingrid was reduced to tears and reminded himself that Ingrid wouldn't have let Elsa go anywhere if she knew that Elsa was planning to run away.

"What happened?" Asked Fishlegs who was a little lost.

"Elsa has run away." Hiccup answered. Murmers rippled through the hall as the villagers passed on the news.

Eret half-laughed, "O come on. We're on an island. She's eight years old. She couldn't have gotten far. If we move now we can find her and bring her back before the storm hits." Hiccup sighed inwardly with relief. _Thank you Eret_. He came up with a plan of attack in the moment of panic.

"Alright. Eret and Fishlegs you take the dock, no one will have been down there this afternoon. Valka and Eret, get your dragons and take the woods, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper work best there. Gobber, Ingrid and Ansel, you and I will take the village and search the houses." Hiccup turned to the villagers who were watching, "If you are willing to help out: tag along with the people whom I've assigned. Those with tracker dragons take the woods, we need to cover as much ground as we can before the storm hits." Much to his relief many volunteered to help search for her.

"Let's go." Gobber whooped.

* * *

Snotlout POV

Snotlout spat out some rainwater that landed in his mouth. The rain was coming down hard at this point and the wind was starting to rise. It was also dark now, you couldn't see anything without light. They finished looking in every boat and boat and came up empty. They were just waiting for the others to get back up the ramp before they headed back to the hall.

"Whew." Fighlegs gasped, "That was a lot of boats."

"And a waste of time. She wouldn't hang around these boats, it's too wet." Grumbled Snotlout, "We would've had more luck in the woods. If she was running away she would have gone into the woods."

"That's a lot of ground to cover Snotlout." Argued Fishlegs, "It would be embarrassing to search a whole island only to find out she was hiding in the village."

"She's not going to be-" Snotlout began to retort but something caught his attention or rather, the lack of something, "Ah, come on Fishlegs."

Fish was caught offguard by the change in tone, "What?"

"I told you before that my boat is not for joyrides." Snotlout growled. "Where'd you put it." His boat was a lean affair that Snotlout liked to fish with, the problem was that Fishlegs liked it and used it to take Ruffnut on 'romantic voyages.' What Ruffnut saw in Fishlegs was beyond him.

Fishlegs protested, "I didn't take your boat."

"Oh really." Snotlout asked sarcastically. Honestly, could Fishlegs not keep his bloody paws to himself, Snotlout had to put some clever knots on his lines to keep him off.

"Yes really."

Snotlout snorted, "And I suppose it just 'happened' to disappear." The notion hit them like a lightning strike. They looked at each other and then at where the boat was supposed to be. They dashed over to where the boat was meant to be and saw the sawed off ropes.

"Smart girl." Fishlegs muttered.

"Not that smart. That boat won't last in this storm." Snotlout huffed before yelling towards the top of the cliff, "HORIK! GRAB HICCUP AND GET THE RIDERS BACK FROM THE WOODS!"

"WILL DO!" The reply echoed back. Snotlout groaned inwardly, he was having such a good day. He saw that Fishlegs was still kneeling.

"What are you thinking, Fish?"

Fishlegs spared a glance, "How determined would she have to be to get this far?"

Snotlout sighed as he gazed out into the darkness, rain splattering off his helmet, "I don't know and don't care. All I know is that Eret owes me a beer when this is over."

* * *

Hiccup stood over a map, "If she's trying to get home, she'll try to head southwest."

"If she's smart enough to figure it out." argued Eret. "She may well have headed straight north."

"I think she's proven that she is smart enough." Snotlout jibed.

"Oh yeah," Eret snapped, "And I suppose you would've guessed that she'd take your boat-"

"Shut up." Hiccup growled, "Eret's right. We can't rely on her to choose a certain course and stick to it. Eret and Gobber will go northeast and follow the Loki's current, Ansel and Ingrid will go southeast, Valka and Snotlout will go north, Horik and Phlegma will go northwest and Fishlegs and I will go southwest along Heimdall's current."

"Not to be the negative one here." Phlegma spoke, "But won't this be all for naught."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Growled Valka.

"Look, the last anyone saw Elsa was around midday. That was almost seven hours ago, and the winds are picking up. By the time any of us find her the storm will be in full force. Also, it's full darkness, we could easily fly right over her. And in a boat like that, it is possible that it will capsize." No one wanted to admit it but Phlegma was right. Many of them started to argue.

Hiccup slammed his hand against the table, "We have to try." The small group fell silent. "Give it a shot but don't put yourself in danger." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're not going to find her standing around talking." Gobber concluded.

"To the dragons." Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Heather POV

Heather gripped her arm, grimacing from the pain.

"You alright?" Ruffnut asked.

"Just the weather." Heather replied. It was evening now and everyone was either asleep or getting ready to sleep. Everyone but Astrid. She was arguing with Bertha and Camicazi about letting her leave. Heather shuffled closer to the fire that was keeping her and the twins warm. "How have you been Ruffnut."

Ruffnut answered, "I'm doing well, all things considered."

"All things considered?" Heather queried.

Ruffnut shrugged, "Hard to explain, easier to show."

Heather pursed her lips in curiosity. Ruff wasn't one for keeping secrets. Deciding to divert the conversation, Heather asked. "Why is Astrid so determined to get back to Berk?"

Ruffnut took the lifeline with eagerness, "She's taking care of a kid we found or rather Astrid found."

"A kid?" Heather inquired, "Where from?"

"In a shipwreck, not far from the edge." Ruffnut explained. "Poor kid got trapped and was left behind. Left for dead."

"Ha," Heather chuckled, "Seems that you guys have a habit of catching people that fall through the cracks."

"That we do." Ruffnut agreed, "Anyway, Astrid basically fell in love with that girl and made a promise to be back by lunchtime today."

"Ah." Heather nodded her head in understanding, "That's the girl that Astrid was referring to. What was her name again?"

"Elsa." Ruffnut answered.

"Pretty name." Heather cooed.

Ruffnut scowled, "Of course you would think that."

"Wha? I…" Heather sputtered, "Are you suggesting I'm no good with names."

"Let's just say I'm not your kid." Ruff ribbed.

"Really?" Heather replied sarcastically, "And Ruffnut is a name held in such high esteem."

"Well thank you Heather." Ruffnut quipped. The two of them gave each other stink eyes before cracking up.

"Ha, ha, ha. Ah, good fun." Ruffnut sighed.

"Yup." Heather agreed before mulling over the information Ruffnut told her. "Ruff?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Astrid so taken in by the girl? Do you know?" Heather queried.

Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders. "You're asking the wrong woman. Best guess: Elsa was vulnerable and scared and Astrid had never seen anything like that before. Maybe she felt a need to protect it. I don't know. That's guessing and guessing is dangerous."

Heather pointed a finger at her, "No truer words have ever been spoken." The two laughed until they saw Astrid walking up to them.

"Storm has cleared off here." Astrid grumbled, "We'll be able to fly now. Be ready in 10 minutes." She turned and stormed off to her dragon.

Ruffnut groaned, "Well, when she says git, she means git."

Heather smirked, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

Elsa was panicking, she never found an island to stay at for a night. It was dark now, the rain was coming down hard and the wind was picking up. The waves started getting higher and higher. Her clothes were soaked to the bone, Elsa didn't feel the cold but Elsa wished she had grabbed a fur coat. All Elsa could do was keep rowing. The boat went up and down as the waves became large enough to move the boat. In the brief light of a lightning strike Elsa saw something that forced her heart to rise to her throat. A large wave. Elsa tried to stay calm but she didn't know how to prepare for this. Soon the wave came and her vessel rose up the incline. She didn't want to drown but she saw two ways she could: The wave could sweep her off the boat or the boat could flip over. She fully expected either one to happen but the boat managed to crest the wave.

As soon as she crested the wave, the wind hit her like a wall. Elsa creped back up and saw another wave. This was the new reality that Elsa had to endure, for every wave there was another for what felt like hours. Up and up and then down. She counted them, thinking that it night help. She lost count at 65 and still the waves came. As time went on, it felt like the boat was getting lighter and was able to ride the waves a little easier. It was only later that Elsa saw that her food was being flung overboard. That had been what was making the boat lighter. In desperation, she reached over to try and save a packet but she lost her grip on one of her oars.

"Oh no!" Elsa screamed, "No, no, no!" She tried to grab the oar but it slipped out of the notch and away from the boat. That was her down fall in the end: with only one oar in the water, the boat turned to the right and went up the wave sideways. Without the bow to cut through the water, the pressure was on a wider surface area and the boat flipped over. Elsa just caught her breath before she went under. She managed to reach the surface and grab a breath of air before she was sucked back down. She had to open her eyes so that she could see which way was up and even then, in the dark of the night, one couldn't be sure. All around her was turmoil and chaos. She knew vey little about swimming but she had to try if she was to live. In her desperation, she flailed her arms to try and lift her to the surface. Her hands bumped against something and she grappled for it like her life depended upon it, because it did. She lifted her other hand to grab the object and pulled herself to the surface. It turned out that the object was an oar for all the good it was. Every wave that came pushed her under and then she would be released for some air before being dragged down again. It would be a pale haze up above, far off lightning strikes giving her something to see. Down below, it was black as black could be. She never felt physically cold before but as time went on; the freezing water seeped into her skin. Her toes and fingers were numb from the cold and the physical fatigue. Soon her legs went numb and her arms too. Then, she didn't feel cold; she felt warm, a tired warmth. One that she could just relax into and get some sleep. A wave crashing down on her brought some of her back what was happening. She couldn't fall asleep. Oh, but how she wanted to. Maybe it would just… be easier.

As she came up again she was greeted with a great light that shone like the sun and an unholy scream but before she could see what it was she was dragged under again. Maybe it was the light of heaven and she was being called home. She thought she saw flashes of light but she couldn't be sure as darkness was seeping in on her eyesight. She finally lost to exhaustion and slipped beneath the waves; ready to join whatever afterlife there was.

* * *

"It's no use Hiccup." Fishlegs called out. "There's no way we can find her."

"We keep looking!" Bellowed Hiccup. "Toothless let's have it." Toothless let out a burble in protest but complied. He opened his mouth and small pulse of energy emanated out bouncing off the water. They waited for a moment for Toothless to give a verdict but he shook his head.

"Wiiioooahh." The black dragon moaned.

"Yeah, I know bud." Hiccup consoled, "I know." They had been at it for over an hour with no success.

They were silent as they searched the darkness, until Fishlegs said the inevitable, "Hiccup, we can't keep this up."

"We keep looking!" Hiccup retorted out of sheer habit.

"Hiccup if we don't turn back now, we will join her." Fishlegs pleaded, "I'm sorry, but she's gone." Hiccup refused to accept it. No way. No way. NO WAY. Astrid would never forgive him if he didn't bring Elsa home. He wouldn't forgive himself. Elsa was under Astrid's care but she was _his_ ward. She was his responsibility and he failed her miserably. However, FIshlegs was right. If they stayed out here, they might get swept up in this storm. They might hit a crosswind and hit each other. On top of that, Meatlug was exhausted. Gronckles were never meant to fly in weather like this.

He made a decision, "Go on back Fishlegs. Get dry."

"What about you?" Fishlegs squawked in protest.

"I'll keep searching for a bit." Hiccup replied, "If I come up empty, I'll turn back." He had a hard time seeing Fishlegs but Hiccup knew that he hated the decision.

"It's an order Fishlegs." He commanded. Might as well make it easy for him.

"Thanks Chief." Fishlegs sounded his reluctant reply. Soon, the lamp that Fishlegs had been carrying became obscured by the weather and he and Toothless were alone.

"Come on bud." They continued the search, the wind hindering their every move.

"ELSA!" He called out fruitlessly. He barely knew her, he'd been so busy with the village that he had difficulty making time for her and Astrid. He chuckled a little, it reminded him of how hid dad was always busy during the dragon wars that he and Hiccup didn't talk much unless his dad was scolding him. Dad… He remembered his conversation with Gobber earlier. He was always busy it seemed. He always told himself he wanted to be a father who spent time with his children and yet here he was; looking for a child who may or may not have run off if she knew that he was someone she could turn to.

His soul searching would have to wait as he was interrupted in a very spectacular fashion. Lightning, screaming, very loud and very bright,.Oh yes, very spectacular, it was the only fashion the Skrill was known for.

"Bloody hell." Hiccup cursed, "What does he want now?" Toothless tensed up ready for a fight. The Skrill was a strike class dragon that somehow could absorb lightning bolts and use them to devastating effect. In the dark one couldn't tell, but he was a blue and green dragon with a similar body to Toothless, only covered with spikes and with more of a lizard-like head. The Skrill roared at them and illuminated the area with his body. Hiccup could see the electricity jumping across the spikes of his body.

"We don't have time for this." Hiccup shouted. The Skrill was a rival to the Night Fury. They had the same skill sets and the Skrill's matched Toothless' plasma shots. The Skrill was never caught by Drago and therefore stayed independent, which would have been fine if he would quit blowing things up. The Skrill roared again but then he added a warble to the end. Toothless' ears perked up.

"What is it bud?" Toothless didn't pay any attention to him as he warbled something back. The Skrill answered in return and before Hiccup could say 'Night Fury' the two dragons took off like a shot, heading due west.

"Whoa Toothless." Hiccup tried to yell, "What is wrong with you? We don't have time." However Toothless didn't pay him any mind as they flew. Soon they slowed to a hover over some random part of the ocean for what reason was yet to be determined.

"What was all that about bud?" Hiccup gasped, "Why'd you-" The Skrill let off a bolt of lightning.

"Jeez you light show." Hiccup snapped, "What's the big idea?" Toothless bucked him forward, almost tossing him off.

"Oof Toothless what's gotten into you?" Toothless bobbed his head down toward the water, "Yes I see the water. What does that have to do with-" The Skrill let off another bolt and Hiccup saw it. Snotlout's boat. And it was empty.

"ELSA!" Hiccup screamed. _Please Odin no. Not her. Me. If necessary me, not her. We came too far to go home without her_. Had you asked him in that moment whether he was praying to Odin or just saying it out of habit, he wouldn't have been able to say. The Skrill let off another bolt and another and another until Hiccup saw it.

A little head bobbing above the water, she was holding one of the oars to keep afloat.

"Elsa." He cheered with joy. The joy was short-lived as Elsa let go of the oar and sunk beneath the waves. NO! Without a second thought, he unhitched from Toothless and dived in right after her. He made sure he was right where she went under for he had only one chance at this. It was pitch black in the water but he wasn't going to leave without her, he was too close. He felt something brush his hand. He reached for it furiously and was rewarded for his efforts. It was a little body. HE HAD HER! He kicked his legs and broke the surface. Toothless didn't waste time as he scooped them up and threw him on his back. Hiccup turned his attention to Elsa and set her on the dragon's back. She wasn't breathing.

"Elsa!" He cried out. He recalled how Johann helped victims that had been in the water. Hiccup flipped her on her back with her mouth to the side. He gave carefully measure presses on her chest, hoping that he was doing it correctly. Water started spewing out of Elsa's mouth and with it tiny coughs and gagging noises.

"Elsa." Hiccup said in almost a whisper.

Elsa groggily looked around, shivering. First down, then up, then side to side, then at Hiccup. "Papa?"

Hiccup couldn't bring himself to let her down anymore, "Yes honey, I'm here." He lied.

Tears rolled down her face, "Papa!" She croaked weakly and tried to hug him but was still weak from the near-drowning. He made it easier by bring her up to him and hugging her.

"I missed you Papa." She cried, "I missed you so much."

"Me- Me too Elsa." Hiccup replied, "Me too." At that moment, it became clear: He understood what his dad was doing when he took the blast for him and Hiccup felt a peace he hadn't felt for so long. If Elsa had been in danger and the cost to save her had been his own life, he would've paid gladly. If that's how his dad felt, then Hiccup hoped he was worth it. He grabbed his pack and opened it up to pull out a dry fur coat. Elsa would need to get warm and dry quickly if she was to live. After he had her bundled up he looked over to the Skrill. It was still there hovering.

He called out. "Thank you!" The Skrill seemed to nod then let out a shriek and one final bolt of lightning before flying off. Hiccup bent down to Toothless, still holding Elsa, and said the words he was relieved to say, "We got her Bud. Let's go home. Don't spare any energy" Toothless warbled in agreement and set his course for Berk at top speed. Hiccup chuckled, at this speed, FIshlegs will have maybe just gotten back to Berk by the time we get there.

* * *

Gobber POV

"AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM?" Gobber shouted at FIshlegs. Everybody had abandoned the search and were trying to get dry. They had taken up residence in the Haddock home so as to let the rest of the villagers sleep. Meanwhile, Fishlegs had just finished explaining how Hiccup told him to head back to Berk and Gobber was not happy.

"He told me to go." Fishlegs said in his defense, "What was I supposed to do. Disobey him?"

"What do you think?" Valka snapped. Gobber saw Fishlegs gulp at the realization that he was telling a mother that he left her son behind.

"I- I- I realize how it works but-"

"But nothing." Valka snarled, "You left my son out in that storm and-"

"Hey." Snotlout interrupted, "Lay off. He only did what Hiccup told him to do."

"Did I ask for your opinion, Mr. Jorgenson?" Valka spat.

Snotlout refused to be cowed "No, but you're going to get it."

"Why don't we all take a breath and just calm down." Eret suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and a whole argument exploded in the room. It went on for several minutes before Gobber regained order.

"ENOUGH!" He roared to get everyone's attention, "We can't do anything by arguing. Eret put that stew back, you don't know where it's been. Valka, he told Fishlegs to come back for the sake of his dragon and you know it. Hiccup's going to be fine as along as he was that Night Fury around. It's a Night Fury!" Everyone was suitably mollified after that.

Snotlout was the first to speak, "I guess we wait?"

POUND!  
POUND!  
POUND!

They all stared at the door eyebrows cocked.

"You don't suppose…" Fishlegs asked anxiously, twiddling his thumbs.

Gobber made his way to the door and opened it to reveal a very tired and very wet Hiccup and in his arms, was a little girl sleeping in his arms.

"He did it." Fishlegs said in awe. Everyone had written the girl off and yet there she was. Hiccup moved through the door slowly.

"Hey everyone." He muttered, exhaustion clinging to his words. He would have fallen if Eret and Ansel didn't catch him.

"Whoa there chief." Ansel grunted, "We got you." Hiccup was able to get to his feet albeit while resting on Eret's and Ansel's arms.

"Thank you." Hiccup spoke breathlessly, "We moved fast. Saw the light here in the house."

"Welcome home." Gobber responded, speaking for everyone.

Hiccup started gibbering "Elsa. She needs… She needs dry clothes and s-s-some warmth." He started shivering, "I f-f-found her in th-th-the water."

"Sounds like you could use some warmth too." Eret replied glibly.

Ingrid walked up to Hiccup, "Here. I'll take her. You get-"

"Actually," Hiccup interrupted, "I'm not going to be letting her out of my sight." \

Gibber swore he saw Ingrid roll her eyes. "Tell you what. I'll change her cothes and then I'll bring her to you chief. How does that sound."

As soon as Hiccup nodded, Ingrid took charge, "Alright, get him upstairs and oout of that armour. He'll freeze to death at this rate."

"Bah." Gobber sounded off, not being able to resist, "Nothing can kill Hiccup. If he can survive two dragons the size of hills, he can defeat anything."

Ingrid scowled at him, "I'll be sure to tell that when he's lucid." Gobber snickered as everyone either helped, left for the hall or scouted out a place to sleep for the night. Soon he decided that some shut-eye sounded like a marvelous idea and did just that.

* * *

Hiccup has half-awake when Elsa brought into his room. The room had its own fireplace which was now blazing away to help drive the cold Elsa's body and his own body as well. He had Ingrid place Elsa on the bed with him so that he could wrap his arms around her. He felt like falling asleep but couldn't. All he could do was look at this short troublesome girl. He had to marvel at her: that was a heck of a feat of courage and determination to try a stunt like that. He must have stared at her for an hour, maybe longer, because she began to stir.

"hmm? Mmm. Mm. Papa?"

"Sh. Elsa." Hiccup whispered, "I'm here."

"Papa?" She asked, her eyes cracking open slightly.

"Sh. It's alright Elsa. You're safe." Hiccup assured, "Go back to sleep."

Elsa tried to close her eyes again but little tears trickled down, "Papa, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

"Shush." Hiccup whispered softly, "I know. I know it was. I know you were scared."

"You do?" Elsa asked with surprise on the edge of her voice.

"Yes sweetie. I know what happened." Hiccup reassured her, he didn't know how much she understood but he wanted to say his piece anyway, "It all happened so fast. You panicked, you did what you thought was right and it didn't pan out."

"I… I just wanted to be a good girl." She whimpered.

"Oh. You are Elsa. You are." Hiccup replied, "Go back to sleep now."

Elsa closed her eyes and the tears dried from the heat. With that Hiccup felt he could sleep but before he could; Elsa had one final piece to say.

"Papa?" Elsa asked. Her eyes peaking open again.

"Yes Elsa." Hiccup answered expectantly.

"I love you." And with that she truly went to sleep.

 _Well that's just peachy. How am I supposed to fall asleep after that?_ Hiccup wondered. He felt like his heart had been ripped out, chewed up, spat out, and then stomped on. All he could think of was a verse from a song he heard once. _Why not._ He wasn't a great singer but he figured he'd give it a shot.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry._

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head close to heart,_

 _Never to part,_

 _Baby of mine._

 _Baby of mine._

I love you too Elsa." He whispered. Soon he also felt sleep overtake him and he welcomed it gladly. He only had one more thought before he let sleep take him completely. _Love you too, Dad._

* * *

Astrid broke into the room in a panic. She landed at the great hall expecting to find a worried Hiccup pacing the floor. Instead she found a hall with only sleeping villagers and no Hiccup. She had to shake Snotlout awake to find out where what happened. She only caught pieces of the news. _Elsa was beaten… She ran away… Hiccup found her and they were both freezing to death._

She bolted over to the Haddock house and kicked in the door. The only reason she didn't scream out loud was because Valka was still awake, a finger to her lips. "Sh. Sh. They're both fine. They're asleep. Elsa was on the edge but we brought back" Astrid didn't wait for an invitation as she stormed up to Hiccup's room. She opened the door and was rewarded with a scene that would've melted Loki's heart. Her future husband was coddling the little girl in his arms. The fire was still burning bright, illuminating the scene in warm golden tones. They looked so peaceful as they slept, she almost felt bad for intruding, not that it would''ve mattered for they didn't even wake up. She walked closer and looked at Elsa, sliding her hand across her face. It was bruised and discolored but she looked beautiful to Astrid.

"She's like a little bird." She whispered. A little while later, she changed into some dry clothes and got ready for bed. She laid down on a cot on the floor of the small room. For the first time since she left yesterday, she could breathe easy. Her family was safe.

* * *

 **Credit of the song goes to Disney, Ned Washington and Frank Churchill.**

 **Finally to all of you: Have a merry Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. So, this is a light hearted chapter. I hope the grammar is passable. YOu may like some story ideas, you may not.**

 **Thank you XlmkVal, Joe2389, kyuuo, BayonettaN7, SnowBlade85, HiddenInTheSun, RaiderWolf, Kelimc, MCPO Mark-061, pyroiccryo99, RinneganPossessor, Yomi-Ryoken, Norse Kode, Tharkan happysausage, JSS42, dianaremy1, Mei1395, AValeriaA, Laurisandre75, CartoonLoverBecky, Random-Girl4ever more, Marcus S. Lazarus, swafl2015, Red-Haired-Jack, Im Not a Hoe, Tussey, beluft96, Snake1234, nightmaster000, Talon Searunner, insanitymagazine56, Cylon One, Guyver2.0, socram1, talldrow and Red Dead Redeemer for follows and favs.**

 **Thank you RaiderWolf, nightmaster000 and AValeriaA for the reviews.**

 **That's all I have to say. I own nothing, let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

" _Elsa! Wake up! Wake up!"_

" _Anna, go back to sleep."_

" _I can't sleep! The sky's awake! So, I'm awake! So, we have to play!"_

" _Go play by yourself."_

 _Giggle. "Do you want to build a snoooowmaaan."_

 _Elsa peaked an eye open to look at her little sister then screamed in horror. Anna was solid ice. She wasn't moving. Elsa looked around her bed, and there was even more people made of ice: Mama, Papa, Hiccup, and Astrid._

 _What had she done?_

" _Elsa." The voice called her. She whimpered, ducking under the covers._

" _Please leave me alone." She begged. "Please."_

" _What have you done?" The voice accused before tutting in disappointment, "Elsa, I told you before: There's nowhere for you to go."_

" _This is just a dream." Elsa whispered, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel."_

" _Oh Elsa," spoke the man, "You can never have them."_

" _You're wrong," Elsa yelled, but even she didn't believe her voice._

 _Pitch snickered, "I'll be close Elsa. I'll never be far away, and I'll always be watching from the shadows."_

Warmth on her face; that's what woke Elsa up. Strange, her bed was too far away from the windows for the sun to land on it, besides the maid was kind enough to leave them shut for her. Elsa opened her eyes, and it all came flooding back. She was not home; she was in Berk. Elsa was not in her big room, filled with carpets and stone walls. She was in a small bedroom made of wood. There was a small glassless window behind her and to her upper left. Instead of a smooth, soft linen bed, she was on a rough wool mattress filled with straw. She felt an arm laying on top of her, and she saw that the owner was Hiccup, the chief of the village. He must have found her out there. She remembered the boat tipping over, but that was it. She realized that she wasn't wearing her clothes from yesterday and discovered a more worrisome fact.

 _Where are my gloves?_ Elsa's breathing started speeding up; it wouldn't be long before ice spread. She saw her clothes on a chair in the corner but she couldn't see her gloves. She swung her eyes all over the room until she saw them on a night stand that beside the bed. She reached out carefully and snagged her gloves, she then got them on as quickly as possible. As soon as they on her hands, she realized that she was at square one.

 _I have to get out of here._ Elsa shoved Hiccup's arm off her and jumped onto the floor. Or at least she would have if it weren't for the fact that Astrid was lying right where Elsa landed.

"OOF!" Astrid heaved at the sudden awakening. Elsa made to run for the door but was snatched from the ground before she took a step and was wrestled back to the bed.

"LET ME GO!" Elsa bleated, punching ineffectually at empty air.

"Oh, no you don't." Hiccup ranted, "I didn't spend half the night out in that storm looking for you and dragging you back just for you to run off again."

"Let me go!" Elsa squealed, "I want to go home."

"No, not until I have a little talk with you," Hiccup maintained before getting a solid grip on Elsa and giving a vicious shake, "Now look, I'm bigger than you are and stronger than you are so might as well stop wiggling."

"I just want to go home," Elsa said miserably. Neither of the two adults could say anything; they just looked at each other awkwardly. Hiccup let her go allowing Elsa to move into the corner of the bed and room, putting as much distance as she could between her and them.

It was Astrid that broke the strained silence, "Of course you do, that's where your family is, and everything that you know is at home." She saw Astrid reach for her, but she tucked her chin and hid behind her knees, "but you don't have to be alone. We can help you."

Elsa shook her head, "You can't help me. It's impossible."

"Ha, watch us. Impossible is what we do best." Hiccup chuckled, but soon his grin gave way to a frown, "We know what happened yesterday." Elsa cringed at the memory, realizing that the bruises were probably still there.

"I know that you were scared Elsa but you could have come to me. I wouldn't have turned you away."

"I know that but-" Elsa spluttered to a halt.

Hiccup sighed, "But you didn't want to make it worse?" Elsa nodded. She hated the kids for what they did to her but what about what she could've done to them. Who was she to call them monsters when she wanted to make them pay ten-fold, at the end of an icicle.

"Can you tell us who did this to you?" Hiccup pressed. Elsa shook her head. She wasn't going to be a tattle-tale either. "Elsa, come on. I know it seems like it doesn't get any better but trust me, it does." _Do you know how many times I have heard that lie?_ If she had a chocolate candy for the number of times Mama and Papa told her that, she would've needed a second room to hold it all.

Hiccup groaned in frustration before speaking again, "I don't suppose there was someone else who saw you get beaten that could tell us." Elsa almost shook her head but remembered the girl that saved her.

"Yes, there was." Elsa piped up. _Oh, what was her name? Suzy? No. Sadie? No. Wait. Uh, SIGGY! Siggy was her name_. "A girl who helped me. She fought them off. I think her name is Siggy. She helped me. And I didn't say thank you."

Hiccup smiled, "Well I know Siggy, so I'm sure we can fix that, but first, I want to make a deal with you Elsa."

Elsa cocked her head, "What kind of deal?"

"If you agree to be patient and wait until Trader Johann arrives with no escape attempts." Hiccup proposed, "Then I will make sure that the rest of your time here on Berk is worth all the trouble you've been through. No more bullies, anyway."

Elsa considered it, supposedly Mr. Johann would know a way home, and he was going to be here in about a week but could she hold out that long? Every day away from home seemed to be leading her closer to losing control. Having said that, she almost drowned just last night attempting to get home. "Deal." Hiccup held out his hand to shake, and Elsa carefully took it, conscious of what she was doing, and the deal was struck.

"Hey Elsa." Astrid interjected, "I need you to do something for me." Elsa nodded.

"Valka should be downstairs. I need you to go down and have her take you to my parents so that you can apologize." Astrid explained sternly, "You scared them halfway to Helheim." Elsa felt her cheeks redden with shame and embarrassment. She had forgotten that fact.

"Yes ma'am," Elsa replied and got off the bed to go downstairs. Before she could take a step, however, she was wrapped in a rib-crushing hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Astrid sniffled, "Please."

"I'm… sorry." Elsa squeaked. She was trying hard to relax. _It's okay. It's just a hug, and you have the gloves on. You're fine._ "I shouldn't have left."

"You're darn right." it was at least a minute before Astrid let her go. When she did, Elsa looked over to her clothes and changed into them. They were surprisingly dry. When asked, Hiccup said that they would've been put next to the fire to dry out. Elsa could hear herself going. _Duh! Of course, they would._ As she put on her jacket, something fell out. Elsa looked down to see that it was her Anna doll. Somehow, it didn't wash away. She slowly picked it up and looked at it. It was burnt up almost past recognition.

"What's that?" She heard Hiccup ask. She held it for Hiccup and Astrid to see.

Astrid gasped, "Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry." Elsa could feel a couple of tears making it through. _Pull yourself together. It's a doll._

 _It's all I have left of her._

"Elsa, can I see it?" Hiccup asked. Elsa bobbed her head and brought it over. Hiccup looked it over and inspected it. What he was looking for, Elsa wasn't sure.

It was a moment or so before he spoke, "You know what? With Ingrid's help and yours and some of the finer threads from Johann, I bet I can get this to be good as new."

Elsa could feel her eyes widen, "Really?" She asked in wonderment.

Hiccup nodded, "Sure, Ingrid is great at sewing and weaving clothes, I'm not half bad at sewing, and I think that Johann has thin enough-" He didn't get to finish as Elsa gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheeks.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." Elsa was so excited; she almost forgot that still had to go to Mr. and Mrs. Ingerman, "I'll see you soon." She then ran out the door with a spring in her step that was well-missed.

* * *

At first, he was frozen in shock from what just happened; then he was pretty sure his heart melted, all he could do was place a hand on his cheek and say, "I think I'm in love."

Astrid snorted, "And for once, he speechless."

Hiccup scowled at her, "Just what do you mean by that? Are you implying something" Astrid giggled before she got up and snuggled into his bed. "Hmm, I've missed this."

"Don't get ideas hotshot." Astrid jibed, "I'm just here for the body heat."

"Agh? Body heat?" Hiccup spluttered, "Excuse me ma'am but I need all the warmth I can get. I almost froze my ass off last night."

"Yes, and we thank you for the sacrifices you continue to provide," Astrid replied without a hint of gratefulness.

Hiccup huffed, "Well then, I better make the most of this." He reached over and drew her close for a kiss, in theory. It ended up being at least half a dozen, but he wasn't going to complain.

"You should get up," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup kissed her again before speaking. "I know."

"And yet you're not." She continued.

It wasn't a question, but he decided to answer anyway, "I had what you might call a realization last night." That was all he was going to say on the matter and Astrid seemed to accept it, "So how was the bog?" She immediately stiffened at the mention of her trip and her eyes clearly showed her discomfort.

"About that…" She began awkwardly before falling silent

"What happened."

Astrid appeared to be struggling at first with how to answer him which seemed silly, he would find out one way or another, but she came to a decision, "Cami found someone on her island. The person was beaten up into something awful."

"Who?"

Astrid gritted her teeth before answering, "Heather. It was Heather."

 _Heather? Jeez, last time I saw her would have been after the mess with the defenders of the wing. Oh boy._ If thinking about Heather didn't turn his stomach, Mala and her ilk did. That whole incident was a gong show.

"What's happened now?" Hiccup grimaced.

"Complicated," Astrid answered.

"What else is new?" Hiccup grumbled.

Astrid huffed in annoyance and explained it all: Dagur, the lenses, Heather's torture and escape. All of it. It did not put him at ease.

Hiccup groaned, "Ohhh Thor, and I thought today was going to be a good day."

Astrid grinned, "Another day in the life."

"Got that right." Hiccup admitted begrudgingly, "Where is she now?"

"She's holed up in the great hall. Her injuries don't make it easy for her to move." Astrid revealed.

"Oh great. Just what I need." Hiccup grumbled as he got up to get dressed, "Every Viking in the village knows and will be coming to chew me out for letting her come back."

"Oh, come on they don't hate her that badly." Astrid argued in Heather's defense before Hiccup gave her a pained expression, "Okay they do, but there was no convenient spot to put her in last night with the storm still blowing through."

Hiccup sighed as he finished getting dressed, "They are probably lining up at the forge now."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Astrid queried. "I mean, I know Heather hasn't been easy to deal with but in this case, what's the worse that could happen?"

"Cami wouldn't have booted her out of the bog if it wasn't for a good reason and you know it," Hiccup stated plainly, "If she thinks Viggo will try to grab Heather again, then we have to consider that possibility."

"Never stopped us from taking her in before," Astrid argued.

"At the edge, sure." Hiccup conceded, "But I don't want Viggo anywhere near this village. Not if I can help it."

"So, what are we going to do?" Astrid asked him.

Hiccup sat down and took a breath before answering, "She'll stay for now. We'll keep an ear open for any news about the hunters. When she's better, she can do as pleases. Knowing her that will be flying off in the middle of the night."

* * *

Astrid figured it was a good time to change the subject, one that was more personal, "With that out of the way, would kindly tell me… WHAT THE HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? Honestly, I'm gone for a day and a half, and this is what happens?" Astrid had only heard bits and pieces and she was going to hear it.

"I know. I know." Hiccup admitted, "I should've been watching her but with the storm coming, I didn't have time and I thought Ansel and Ingrid had everything in hand."

"Just tell me what happened from what you know," Astrid commanded. Hiccup spilled what he knew of the situation and what he had been told, he didn't even know Elsa had been beaten until she was gone. It was hard to be mad at him since he was the one to save Elsa.

Astrid rubbed her temples when Hiccup finished telling her, "Aye, what are we going to do with her Hiccup?"

Hiccup laughed, "You make it sound like we're her parents."

"We're responsible for her so for the moment we might as well be," Astrid argued. She got up to get dressed while Hiccup walked out the room to give her privacy.

"True enough, well anyway, I'll talk to Siggy Ivarson, figure out who the ingrates are, and then-" Astrid coughed not impolitely. "Yes, I will take their punishment to you," Hiccup confirmed.

"Thank you," Astrid said as she finished getting dressed and exited the room.

"Just nothing too extreme." Hiccup admonished, "I would prefer if they were still breathing."

* * *

Heather hated Berk, or more specifically, she hated Berkians. It wasn't that she wanted to hate them but they made it so easy to do so. There were exceptions, of course, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, heck even Snotlout and the twins, but just like that standoff on Breakneck Bog with the twins, so did everyone else on Berk see Heather. They viewed her with a suspicious mind and didn't care for her presence, and they made sure that she knew that. Obviously, five years had done little to ease the bitterness of her aid to the enemy. It wasn't like it was personnel. Anyone else would have made the same choices. Nobody saw it that way, and they had a long memory and even shorter tempers. Of course, being Vikings they had 'stubbornness issues,' so it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Heather had tried to fight Camicazi to send her anywhere but Berk for that reason and for the fact that seeing Hiccup and Astrid would send her guilt-tripping. Other than those Berk wasn't too bad, as Hiccup once said: We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunset and of course the dragons.

Heather was above the docks limping her way to the dragon pens. She would have taken the tunnel, but it was way too cramped for her limbs and her cane (She called it Bumpy), so she had to take the long way. In a way, it was rewarding because Heather got to see the tusk of the Bewilderbeast. She had heard the stories about the ice-spitting behemoth and wasn't sure what to make of them until she saw the tusk. It was kind of HUGE. A lot of the stories exceeded the size of the beast if Heather could imagine the dragon by using the tusk as a reference, but that did not take anything away from her shock. She could easily have walked on the defeated animal's tusk if it weren't for her arm and her bum leg. Heather got to the end and saw the scorch marks at the break point, the diameter which was at least two if not three times her height. After marveling at the tusk, she moved on hoping she wasn't too late. She wanted to meet Hiccup's mother, and she heard that she was at the Dragon pens.

She was looking at the open sea instead of where she was going. Apparently, she was too close the cliff where the grass ended, where the rock was smooth and sheer. She was putting put much weight on the cane which slid out from under her, and she followed it.

"OH CRAP!" she yelled. "Son of a-" She grabbed at the turf but it ripped right out of the ground, and soon there was nothing to hold on to at all.

"No. No. No. No. No." She yelled even if it was futile as she went over the edge. "Yaaaaah!"

* * *

"Snotlout for the last time, I don't care about your stupid boat," Eret shouted anything to shut him up. He and Snotlout had been leading the cleanup of the docks and were on their way up for a bite to eat. Snotlout was bemoaning the loss of his boat, and Eret ended up being the poor sap who had to listen

"Well, I'm sorry." Snotlout whined, "But do you know what it's like to lose something that you hold dear?"

"Yes." Eret snapped, "You might find this surprising Snotlout, but I was quite content with my life before you lot _smashed_ it to bits."

Snotlout waved his hand in dismissal, "Bah. Details."

"Whatever." Eret conceded as he rolled his eyes, "But that does not mean you can complain about all your problems to me."

"Why not. Isn't that the way the sidekick works?" Snotlout wailed, "Between you and Hiccup, this village is chock full of leading men."

"Oh, so I'm the leading man, eh?" Eret mocked as he elbowed Snotlout.

Snotlout gave him a dirty look, "Don't joke about it, man. It's not funny."

"Just remember; your words, not mine." Eret quipped. Snotlout muttered something darkly under his breath. They were heading up the last ramp that led up to the top when Eret heard something.

"You hear that?" Eret asked quickly.

Snotlout was still grumbling, "Grlnnecnoe." Eret elbowed him, "Ow! What?"

"Listen," Eret demanded. With the extra bit of silence, they realized it was someone's voice that was close, but they couldn't see where it was coming from.

"ERET LOOK OUT!" Snotlout bellowed. The next thing Eret knew was that he was driven down against the wooden ramp with an almighty BANG!

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" He yelled. Something landed right on his back. He would've turned to see what it was but he wasn't in the mood.

"Are you alright?" Snotlout asked. _What a stupid question._

"Oh, lust peachy Snotlout. Nothing like a broken body to start the day." Came the expected outburst. What was surprising was that it was not Eret who made the reply. It was a girl.

"Heather?" Snotlout exclaimed in surprise. Eret twisted around much to his back's protests to get a look, and sure enough, there was a raven-haired girl who was probably Astrid's age. That was all he saw and all he cared to see.

"Would you mind?" He growled, "My back is not a chair."

"You don't have to tell me." The woman retorted, crawling off his back and grabbing her cane that landed beside him, "I've been in more comfortable torture racks."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Eret growled, "Gah. Next time, why don't you watch where you're landing."

She scoffed, "Oh okay. As I'm plummeting to my death, I'll do everything in my power to avoid you because Thor forbid that I land on you." Eret winced. He had tried to stop what he was saying, but it was one of those moments where he couldn't stop.

Another time he would've been a more understanding fellow, but he was in no mood to be polite or diplomatic. In the last year, he had his fort blown to bits, had been bitten, burned, stepped on, squeezed, stalked, kidnapped, dropped from several thousand feet high and manhandled by both man and dragon and THAT WAS ALL IN ONE DAY. His time in Berk had not improved that. For all that Hiccup went on about peace, it didn't take much for him to find trouble. Now to add insult to injury some lady with attitude had flattened him.

"What are you doing here Heather? You couldn't resist this body?" Snotlout asked as held out a hand to help her up. He also didn't hesitate to add a smug smile. It didn't last long for Heather slapped him right there and then as well as refusing his help.

"I'm sure Astrid or Hiccup will explain," grumbled Heather as she stood up, her legs trembling, "Well maybe I should thank you for lending your body as a landing pad. My leg didn't break."

"Glad to be of service." Eret spat sarcastically. She scoffed and proceeded to limp up the ramp. With Snotlout's help, Eret slowly picked himself up from the wooden floor.

Snotlout glanced at him as he wrapped his arm around his neck, "Ale?"

Eret nodded letting out a sigh, "Please." They took it slow for the sake of his legs and back but as they went forward the pain receded. Eret took the time to see where the lady had fallen from. The top of the cliff was probably 15 to 20 feet above the planking. He guessed that she was too close to the edge and slipped. He grimaced, could've been worse he guessed, not that he forgave her or anything, his back and his pride wouldn't let him.

"I guess I should ask for your name." The 'lady' called back from the top of the walkway.

 _Don't do it. Don't do it._ "Oh, where are my manners? Hah. I'm Eret, son of Eret." He answered taking a half bow. What could he say? Old habits die hard. It must not have been too bad, most people groaned, but she just rolled her eyes and sneered before limping away.

"Who is she anyway?" Eret inquired.

"Her name's Heather," answered Snotlout.

"Well, of course, that's her name but who is she?" Eret repeated his question, "I've never seen her before."

"Oh, yeah that's right." Snotlout muttered idly as the pair reached the top, "You've only been here a year. Well, it's complicated."

"Yes." Eret barked, "So would you kindly fill in the blanks."

"Oh, where to start?" pondered Snotlout before proceeding, "Short version: She's a girl from another village, her parents were held hostage by a chief named Alvin so that she would spy on us. We found out; Hiccup did that thing he does, we helped her and saved the day."

"That's it?" Eret asked.

"No." Snotlout shook his head, "Not even close: Her village was wiped out a few years later, she became a dragon rider vigilante thing and tried to get revenge on her parents' killer. Who ended up being her half-brother, still can't quite figure that one out yet, she did not get vengeance in the end. Later she joined up with her brother to work for Viggo of all people, but it was to learn more about him and take him down on the inside. Still not sure if I believe it, but that's just me and gods forbid that Hiccup and Astrid listen to me. Are you getting all this?" Eret's head was spinning from the rapid-fire delivery that Snotlout was giving.

"I got the gist of it" Eret replied, "Anymore?"

"Little bit," affirmed Snotlout, "Viggo called her bluff and sent her running, she later came back for a more extended stay, her brother also changed his colors, supposedly, but killed not long after. A few weeks later after a hairy run-in with dragon worshippers, she was gone. Haven't seen her in two years until this morning."

The pair strolled through the center of Berk where it was a scene of reclamation. The village itself was ok, but a lot of debris had been thrown all the place. "That was hard to follow," Eret admitted.

"Like I said, complicated," replied Snotlout.

Eret chuckled, "I like complicated women."

"Don't get any ideas mate." Snotlout muttered, "She'd eat you alive."

"What are you talking about?" Groaned Eret.

"Don't pretend you didn't say what just heard, mate," Snotlout admonished, "besides, she's a babe. A dame. Practically the most gorgeous woman this side of Hopeless. Just your type."

"Ha." Eret derided him as the reached the top, "Like you would know. You just better hope Astrid didn't hear that."

"Just because she doesn't like it doesn't make it false." Snotlout sang.

"And when she starts beating you to a bloody pulp," countered Eret. He could see the blood drain from Snotlout's face.

"Heather is the most gorgeous 'single' woman," Snotlout reiterated, "this side of Hopeless." Eret snorted. To Snotlout's credit, Heather was cute, but he'd met lots women that were cute.

"That's better." Eret chuckled. "Anyway, I didn't mean it that way. All I meant was that complicated women are more interesting to learn about than readable women. Same goes for men. Besides, shouldn't you be chasing after her if she's so gorgeous."

Snotlout smirked, "I am leading man material after all. However, it may surprise you Mister Eretson, but I am already claimed." The laughter could be heard across the island.

"Snotty, ha, ha, ha, that's a good one," gasped Eret, "Go on. Tell me another joke."

"Who said I was kidding?" replied Snotlout.

Eret stopped laughing or rather tried to, "Wait. You were serious?"

"Yes. Ragnhild comes from Meathead island and a respectable family, thank you very much." Snotlout responded loudly, "Why do people not believe when I tell them that."

"Well the way you flirt with women might be one thing." Quipped Eret. They made their way to the great hall as they talked.

"What can I say?" sniffed Snotlout, "to deny them my manliness would be a crime."

Eret shook his head, "I am so sorry that we are having this conversation."

"Well, snooze you lose." Snotlout shrugged, "I doubt she'll be around for long."

"Who? You're girlfriend?" Eret asked.

"What? No. Heather," snapped Snotlout.

Eret groaned as he took a misstep, "Snotlout don't take this the wrong way, but as a matchmaker, you're pathetic."

Snotlout helped Eret up the steps as he snickered, "Isn't being a matchmaker a part of what a sidekick does?"

"I thought you were the leading man," Eret protested.

"Your words not mine." Declared Snotlout as he opened the door and led him to a table.

"Well played," Eret admitted as he tediously sat down. "Thanks for the help."

Snotlout bowed in a rude manner, "No trouble at for the savior of the backside of one Heather Bezerker." Eret tried to hit him, but Snotlout ducked out of range of his arms.

"Snotlout Jorgenson you get back her right now so I can pulverize you." Eret snarled. Sadly, Snotlout wasn't that stupid and made a hasty exit. Eret made the most of his predicament and had someone grab him a tankard of ale. He nursed it for a little while, considering Snotlout's words but wrote them off as he should have done when he first heard them. After all, what did Snotlout know?

* * *

Elsa was currently sitting beside the Hofferson household looking out at the sea, appreciating the fact that she was alive. She didn't know how she survived other than what people told her, somehow Hiccup found her in the dark and stormy waters and brought her back to Berk. Elsa didn't know how she felt about it, she was grateful of course, but it reminded her of the people on the ship that ended up bringing her here. What right did she have to live while they died? It was a little past mid-day, and the sun was still high in the sky. Out in the ocean, she saw a pod of large water dragons jumping in and out of the water as they followed some course. They were amazing creatures, big stout blue bodies. When the leader reached the peak of his leap, he let out a loud roar that resounded all the way to where she was sitting.

"Wow." She gaped in awe.

"Titan Thunderdrums." A familiar voice called out. Elsa turned to see that it was Hiccup as she suspected, "Most pods only have one if any Titans but that pod is made up exclusively of Titans."

Elsa shrugged, "That's nice." She didn't know what it meant for there to be a titan dragon or whatever kind of dragon there was.

Hiccup sniggered as he sat beside her, "Terrifying would be more accurate considering that pod could wreak havoc on an entire fleet, but nice works too." The two sat in the grass just watching the pod continue their journey, neither of them saying anything. Elsa waited for him to speak but he just looked at the water, so she did the same. _What is he here for? Well, if he thinks I'm going to be the first to speak, he is in for one heck of a surprise._ Elsa buckled down resolving not to be the first one to be the first one to speak. It wasn't long before she started to get fidgety. She stole a look at him to see if he was cracking. Nothing. He was just sitting there, looking the same as always did, the only thing different was pouch he had beside him. She sat on her hands to not give away her impatience. A few more minutes in and her fingers were getting sore. She looked at Hiccup again who seemed content to be silent. _All right, enough of this._

"Was there something you wanted Hiccup?" Elsa asked, trying her hardest to be nonchalant.

A grin appeared on the chief's face, "I wondering when you were going to ask," he replied.

"You were testing me?" Elsa accused.

He shrugged, "When you didn't ask why I was here when I first showed up I got curious. Most children _and_ adults ask right off the bat."

Elsa pouted, "That's mean."

"All you had to do was speak," countered Hiccup, "Though I have to admit; sitting next to you, quietly enjoying the day, if only for a few minutes was rather nice. Thank you."

Elsa didn't quite know how to respond to that, so she changed tack, "Thank you for saving my life last night."

"You're welcome." Hiccup acknowledged without another word.

"Was there something else, Chief Hiccup?" Elsa asked again.

"Well, I must confess. I'm waiting on someone, and they're a little late." Hiccup explained.

"Oh," Elsa nodded. Was she disappointed that it wasn't for another reason?

"Ah." Hiccup exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "And here she is now." Elsa looked to where Hiccup was pointing and was surprised to see that it was Siggy.

"Siggy?" She asked.

Hiccup looked back at her, "Yep. I talked to her earlier today, and it was realized that you two couldn't talk to each other yesterday, due to certain limitations. Soooo, I figured a translator was in order and what kind of chief would I be if I didn't offer my services."

Elsa let a smile peek through. This time she could get a good look at her defender from the bullies as she got closer. They were about the same height, but that was basically where the similarities ended. The first thing that stuck out was Siggy's hair; It was light brown and short, barely coming below her ears but what the hair lacked for in length it made up for in puffiness. The amount of space her hair took was enough for two of Elsa's heads. Her face was round, freckly and had a light covering of dirt like the rest of her person. She also had a big toothy grin that didn't go away; it was complimented by what would have been a pair of buck teeth if one of them wasn't missing.

"Halló þarna, Ella!" She called, waving her hand in greeting. Elsa could guess that she was saying hello so she waved back. Siggy finally stopped a few feet from them. Elsa was at a bit of a loss; she wasn't sure what to say. Fortunately, Siggy didn't wait for an invitation.

"Þú ert að leita góður, allir hlutir consiered," She said.

Hiccup translated, "You're looking good all things considered."

With that Elsa spoke, albeit hesitantly, "Oh, ah, tell her I say thank you for helping me yesterday." Hiccup relayed the message to which Siggy blew a raspberry and said something else, rapid-fire.

Hiccup relayed, "What that? Oh please, no thanks required. It was my pleasure to kick butts."

For whatever reason at that moment Elsa remembered the first time she said butts, she ended up getting her mouth washed out with soap from her mother, "Well thank you regardless. I needed help." Hiccup relayed the message to which Siggy made a reply, Hiccup frowned a little at her words but relayed them.

"Ha, you're not kidding about that. I've seen rabbits put up a better fight than you."

Elsa shrugged and replied, "Well to be fair, I've never gotten into fights before."

Siggy cocked her head, "Really? Never?"

"Not fist fights, anyway," Elsa added.

"In fairness, that wasn't a fist fight it was a beating" Came Siggy's reply through Hiccup.

"I just wish I knew why. It's not like I did anything to them. I hadn't even seen those kids before." Elsa whined.

Siggy muttered something to which Hiccup snapped a quick reply which started what appeared to be a short debate before Hiccup relayed the response.

"It doesn't take much for those three to do that. Jealousy this time." Hiccup repeated her explanation, "At the end of the day, they're just rat eating munge buckets."

Elsa was confused, "What does she mean by that?"

Hiccup hemmed and hawed before finally answering, "The kids who attacked you are children of families who deep roots in Berk and are wealthier than most. Most of the time, that kind of thing doesn't matter, but it can grant certain… privileges to those families. Like who teaches their children the finer points of fighting."

"What does that have to do with me?" Elsa asked.

"Apparently." Hiccup explained, his voice heavy with disgust, "They didn't like the fact that some 'outsider' got to be the ward of the best fighter in Berk who's taken a liking to you, while they were 'merely' taught by her. They also didn't like how their 'training time was shortened because Astrid has been busy with you."

"You- You mean- I was attacked because Astrid rescued me?" Spluttered Elsa. She seethed under her face. Her composure hid the forest fire that roared within. _Those ungrateful… ingrates. Did I ask to be thrown about in the storm that carried me here? NO! I didn't ask to be rescued. I didn't ask for Astrid to take me in. I didn't ask to be here. And I certainly didn't ask to BE HERE!_ She looked down at her hands balled into fists, they were shaking in rage but then her eyes caught something else and panic seized her. The edges of her boots were starting to get frosty. _Breath!_ _Breath!_ _Breath! Conceal! Don't feel!_ Elsa brought her emotions under control. _No amount of self-served justice is worth it. Not like this._

"I have to admit." Hiccup continued, "Never have I so willingly handed their punishment to Astrid so that she could deal with them in a most Viking manner." Elsa wouldn't deny that she took pleasure in that tidbit of information.

Siggy spoke again which Hiccup relayed, "Don't think about them too much. They're not worth the effort. Unless you want to crack skulls." She finished with a twisted grin and cracked her knuckles. Hiccup laughed nervously as he translated that one, but he brushed it off.

Hiccup opened the pouch that Elsa noticed earlier. He pulled out the contents which were revealed to be paper. "I wish I could stay here, but I have to get back to work, but Siggy volunteered to give you some company." He turned to Siggy and probably said the same thing.

"But how are Siggy and I supposed to talk?" Elsa asked. Siggy said something her language, maybe asking the same thing.

"Well, this is where I get to be inventive." Hiccup stated, "What do you see? Hvað sérðu?" He held a piece of paper to Elsa and Siggy. Elsa could see that it was a chart of the letters of the alphabet, but then she saw the runes of the Norse. Each rune had a matching letter or group of letters.

"It will take longer, Hiccup explained, "but you have the extra paper to write out what you want to say and use the chart to translate it. Það mun taka lengri tíma, en í grundvallaratriðum að auka pappír til að skrifa út hvað þú vilt segja og nota töfluna til að þýða það." When he finished explaining it to Siggy, Hiccup showed them what he meant, tapping a rune that matched with a letter and wrote down the letter and so on and forth, until he spelled out a word.

"Hello." Hiccup grinned, "I'll leave you to it. I hope you two can make it work."

Elsa murmured, "We can try. I guess."

"Alright." Hiccup winked before he walked away, "Good luck." As soon as Hiccup was out of sight, the two of them grabbed a sheet of paper and tried to have a conversation. Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't going to work. Elsa was too particular and took too long while Siggy didn't give two bits about spelling.

Eventually, Siggy wrote down. PLAY?

Elsa wrote back. PLAY WHAT?

Siggy wore what Elsa dubbed the 'done' face. ANYTHING.

Elsa thought about it and came up with a game. One that she and Anna enjoyed. HIDE AND SEEK?

A smile cracked through Siggy's face. YOUR ON. She dropped her stuff and covered her eyes. "einn, tveir, þrír, fjórir, fimm…" Elsa realized she was counting and ran off. Now, where could she hide? She spotted a porch that was tall enough to let children fit underneath and dove for it, crawling to the far corner.

"Tilbúinn eða ekki hér kem ég!" She heard Siggy shout. _Ready or not here I come,_ she realized. She couldn't help giggling, hide and seek was fun. "Ella." She could hear Siggy calling, "Oh Ella… Ella." Elsa saw her walk in front of the gap under the porch. She continued walking on by without bothering to check. "Hvar ertu Ella?" Soon she walked by right where Elsa was laying down.

 _Yes._ Elsa cheered mentally.

"FANN ÞIG!" Siggy yelled as she poked her head under the porch.

Elsa groaned and started counting "1, 2, 3, 4…"

The two of them played on through the day, switching to tag and other small games that didn't require much talking.

Before she knew it, Elsa could hear Astrid calling for her, "It's supper time."

"Awwww.." Elsa moaned. She turned and saw Siggy grinning and holding out her hand.

"á morgun?" She asked with a toothy grin. Fortunately, Elsa could guess what she meant, since it was close to their word for it.

"I morgen." Elsa agreed. _Tomorrow._ She took Siggy's hand and shook it.

Elsa agreed to try to sleep on her own, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Astrid was right outside her door. She tried to get to sleep when she heard something outside her window. Something rustling. She slipped underneath her covers, hoping there was nothing.

"ELLA!" Siggy's head popped into the window and Elsa made a small shriek.

"SHHHHHH!" Siggy had a finger to her lips. _Oh, like you're any quieter._ What ended up happening was a long night of drawing and telling stories. Elsa mostly did the drawing while Siggy did the story telling. Elsa couldn't understand what Siggy was saying so Siggy would draw out what she was telling, at least the best she could. Soon Elsa could hear names float through her story: Thor, Loki, Thjalfi, and Roska. As far Elsa could make out: Thor and Loki were two gods, of lightning and thunder and mischief, respectively. Thjalfi and Roska were a brother and sister who had to serve Thor after Thjalfi disobeyed one of Thor's orders, something about breaking the bone of one of Thor's goats. Which was ironic considering that the four of them had just eaten those same goats the night before. Apparently, they could be brought back overnight. The story went on to where they met these giants, and the small group had to face all these challenges and how they were not what they seemed: an old woman, the seas, and a snake that wrapped itself around the world. It lost something in translation. But Elsa went with it; she loved how into the story Siggy was. She would get excited as she would hit a punch line then take a dramatic gasp and keep going. Not long after she finished the story, Siggy grabbed the letter chart and wrote something down. She then gave it to Elsa face down and ran to the window. When she got to the window, she turned around and urged her to flip it around. Elsa did and read the note.

YOU KNOW. YOU DON'T TALK VERY MUCH. I LIKE YOU! Elsa looked up at Siggy who gave her a wink and climbed out the window. Elsa carefully folded the paper and put it on the nightstand. She made a new friend. _NO._ Elsa corrected herself. _I made my first friend._ She then laid her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: NOT MY BEST WORK. Lots of ellipses and bad wordings. I'm not trying to head you guys off from telling me. I'm just letting you know that I am aware of them.**

 **With that, I can happily say that I made it. March 31, 2017. Last day of the month, but I made it. Chapter update will be much sooner.**

 **Thank you Kwerli, knives3131, anniepeccavi, The yellow fox, Sleeping Knights,riverspirit13, the-silver-butterfly, Ladystarstrid, shadowtalker70, Overfic23, Everwolf, Maquealanis, XxMaraudersxX, Greggsmk, KateLucyMathews, MuffinsAreGreat, Chooch77, MariJo3097, Roxanne Le Fay, olivassallo1996, Pristos, ksantos50, Koolkame, Brit0114, Delonix, GuardianDragon98, ., Kirito10, MM995, MiseryWolf97, Lyrasha, totaalt, BoleynQueen, Vigilofsilence, Jonu and akinos for the favs and follows.**

 **Thank you AValeriaA, Im Not a HOE, GuardianDragon98, shiningmoonslayer, kilo8, qrowbrown, Guyver2.0, koolkame, MiseryWolf97 and Jackolope89. Special shoutout to Jackolope89 who has made it so that I have to try and make these chapters legible. Last chapter he had only one critique. YAY! Watch as this one gets racked over the coals.**

 **This is shorter than most of my other chapters. This will not be a complete rip-off. I do plan to do something different with how this plays out, so bear with me on this. Like I said before, I'm not completely happy with how this turned out but it's what I got. With that, I own nothing, let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

Hiccup POV

Johann had finally arrived. Hiccup was standing on the cliff overlooking the bay to watch Johann sail his vessel into the calm waters. He would have to get down to the docks to greet the trader shortly, but he wanted to take a moment and reflect on the past couple weeks. A lot of things happened: He proposed to his girlfriend, Heather was back for the moment and a mystery in the form of a little girl was gnawing at him to no end. Hiccup stopped posturing and made his way to the docks.

As he stepped onto the walkway, he reflected on the days after he rescued her. They had been less than ideal. He honestly believed that once Elsa made friends with Siggy, she would stabilize. Instead, she became even moodier if that was even possible. One moment, she would be okay, playing and laughing; another moment, she was withdrawn, scared, hiding in a corner.

All the credit in the world for Siggy, she didn't let faze her, but it clearly frustrated her as it did Hiccup. For all that he theorized, the only possible answer that made sense to Hiccup was that Elsa was just scared and wanted to get home, couldn't blame a child for that. He felt bad as well because he tried to make time for her, but his timetable got filled. Between preparing for seeding, forging, being the chief, and building the house that he and Astrid would live in once they got married (like that wasn't stressful enough on its own) he couldn't find time for Astrid, never mind Elsa.

Which was why he started whispering silent prayers that Johann would know where this Arendelle was. Hiccup was never a religious sort, the closest he got were when his father died and when he was looking for Elsa, but he wasn't above looking for any help available; divine or not. Hiccup liked Elsa, but the sooner she got home, the better, for everyone. He arrived at the dock around the same time that Johann was tossing ropes to men on the docks. With the boat tied to the deck, he set out the loading plank.

"Chief Haddock," He called out, upon spying the young chief, "Permission to come ashore."

"Permission granted," Hiccup called back the traditional reply as he walked up to the plank, "What news do you bring us on this beautiful day."

"Only rumors with no substance." Johann answered as he disembarked, "Except for hearing that a young chief is now betrothed. Congratulations." He held out his hand which Hiccup shook.

"I didn't think that word would have reached you." Hiccup spied a young man on Johann's boat, one he did not recognize, "Did you go and hire someone behind my back?" Hiccup grilled.

Johann chuckled, "The third son of one of my brethren. They figured he would learn more from me. Great business sense, better than I ever was," Johann admitted but then started shaking his head, "Terrible sea legs. He's good in a bay, but him in the open ocean. Uh-uh. Good news is that now I can relax for a couple of hours while he deals with the customers." As he spoke, Hiccup observed the bags of seeds that would be planted soon.

"Excellent." Hiccup commented, "As it happens, I was hoping to borrow you for a little bit."

Johann's face paled slightly, "This doesn't involve… you know, adventuring and riding dragons and that sort of thing."

Hiccup laughed, "No worries Johann. I just want some information."

"Right!" Johan replied sarcastically as the two of them made their way to the great hall.

* * *

Elsa POV

It wasn't fair. Why was it that every time something started to get better, something else got worse? The nightmares were coming in full force. She would get a few minutes of sleep at best and then he would show up. It always the same: the destruction of her home and or Berk by her hands. It would show her the same people, over and over, people that she cared about on some level: Mama, Papa, Anna, Astrid, Hiccup, Siggy and even Toothless. They were all statues of ice, all in horrifying poses. _Why must this be fate?_ She cried out to the world in silence. _Why must I be this creature? This… This monster?_

She was standing beside a small stream in the woods; Siggy had shown her this spot a couple of days ago, it was a quiet and peaceful place, one that was isolated from the village and the dragons. Siggy was training, and Hiccup and Astrid were both busy, leaving Elsa to her own devices, which suited her purpose just fine.

"I'll show you." She whispered, "I'll show you that I am not a monster." She spun around, looking for any prying eyes. When she was sure that she was alone, she slowly removed her gloves. She started small: A little pile of snow, and then a bigger pile. She then tried to undo it, but nothing happened. She worked harder, mentally trying to will the snow to melt. _Come on… Come on… Come on…_ Nothing.

"WHY WON'T THIS WORK?" She screamed and lashed her hand out.

CRASH!

She had heard the carnage before she looked to see it. The ice carved a path destruction right up to a nearby tree, and even then, large spikes of ice punched through the tree, cleaving it in two as it fell. As she gradually made her way to the fallen tree, she recalled Grandpabbie's words. _There is great danger in your magic._ As she examined the tree, she saw that not only was it physically destroyed but that it was also freezing from the cold of her magic. _Who was I kidding?_ She wanted to weep, but she had no tears left to spill. This whole nightmare had taken every last one.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Tutted a voice from behind her, a voice she was all too familiar with, "I told you I could help you, but would you listen? Noooo, you wouldn't listen." _It can't be?_ She turned around to reveal her the man from her nightmares: Pitch Black.

"You aren't real." She tried to say, but her throat was dry from terror, "Y-you're just a figment of my imagination. You're from a dream."

Pitch placed a hand on his chest, "Oh, I've been wounded by your savagery Elsa. Come on Elsa; you only know too well that magic exists. Is it such a stretch to think that spirits can't exist?" He chuckled, "Now I admit, even for children it can be… difficult for me to reveal myself but you..."

Pitch wagged his finger at her as he lectured on, moving closer, "A few things are at play: First there is the fact that you believe in such things as magic and the supernatural, hard not to. Second is the sheer amount of power you can tap into is unprecedented. Let's just say that your strength allows for… exceptions to the general rules and regulations. Lastly and of course far from the least, is the amount of fear that radiates from you." He sniggered, "Even without your power, that amount of fear is more than enough to allow you to see me."

 _Fear?_ Elsa pondered. _What if I don't fear him?_ "Conceal it, don't feel it." She began chanting, "Don't let it show. Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."

Pitch scoffed, "That old thing. Come on Elsa. You can do better than that. Show me what you can do. Release the beast."

"NO!" Elsa screamed. "I'm not like you. I'll never be like you."

"You think that you can hide forever?" Pitch criticized, "You think that you can pretend?"

"Yes." Elsa snarled, "I can and I will."

"For how long Elsa?" Pitch appealed to her emotions, "How long before you are alone and lost? How long the world only offers you two options. Your life or theirs. I'm the only alternative where that doesn't happen. Where you don't have to be afraid of hurting anyone."

"Go away." Elsa shrieked.

Pitch sniggered, "Oh, my sweet snowflake. Why deny the truth? You are a monster, and that's all you'll be to them." He shook his head tutted, "The only way to keep them safe is to leave before anyone gets hurt."

"Or I can learn to be brave." Elsa countered weakly.

Pitch chuckled as he apparated behind her and began rubbing her shoulders, a chill crawling up her spine, "Please Elsa. Don't make me laugh. If there are people for you to care about, you will always be afraid of hurting them."

"Get away from ME!" Elsa screamed shooting spikes behind her. She spun around only to find that he was gone.

 _Don't worry Elsa._ Pitch spoke from inside her head. _My offer is always available but the sooner, the better. However, for refusing me: if and when they find out and cast you out, I'm going to leave you all alone for a little while, that way you can appreciate me. You'll find I'm a grand host compared to an icy wilderness. Besides, do you want someone to end up like that tree? Sooner or later, you will fail, and someone will die, because of you. Do you want that on your conscience for the rest of your life?_ And then he was gone.

 _I need to move._

 _Move where?_

 _Anywhere but here!_ With that, she started running as fast as her little legs could carry her back to Berk.

* * *

Hiccup POV

"Alright Hiccup, you are very quiet, and you have a little twitch going on, which means you have something good. What are you holding out on me?" Johann challenged. He had just finished a drink that Hiccup had paid for. Priorities: One never knew when he might get his next free brew. A sentiment that Hiccup heartily agreed with, but he saw Astrid take a seat and that it was time to get to business.

He grabbed a piece of fabric that he had been keeping close by and laid out on the table. "Do you recognize these colors or insignia?"

Johann set his second mug down and examined the cloth. Hiccup watched Johan's fingers trace the flag that he and Astrid had taken from the shipwreck. Hiccup could also hear the trader mumbling under his breath, "Purple and green background… a flower… three leaves, two petals… Is that a… no, it can't be that… It would have four petals... hold a moment… Is it…? I haven't seen this since I was a boy." Johann lifted his head to look at Hiccup and spoke in a tone of disbelief, "I believe this could be an Arendelle flag. Where did you get this?"

"Are you sure?" Astrid pressed, trying her best to keep her excitement in check, "Are you sure you know that it's an Arendelle flag?"

Johann babbled, "Well, I would have to look at my log books and flag registries but if memory serves me as it has always done, then yes I think this is a banner of Arendelle."

Curiosity overtook Hiccup, "What do you know about it."

Johann shrugged, "Not much. The only time I've been there would have been nearly thirty years ago, my father and several other traders made the voyage in efforts to expand our markets. It's a city-state in a land called Norway. We never sailed there again because there wasn't enough income to warrant a voyage."

Astrid was jumping in her seat so Hiccup asked a more relevant question, "So, theoretically, if you wanted to sail to Arendelle, you could do it?"

Johann paused for a moment before answering, "I would need to dig up my father's old charts, but I could do it."

Astrid squealed and tugged on Hiccup's shoulder, pulling him closer, "Can I tell Elsa the good news?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah. Go. Go!" With that Astrid sped off to find her ward.

Johann raised his eyebrows, "Okaaaay," he began tentatively, "What am I missing?"

Hiccup smirked, "Let's just say that we have a small guest and were hoping that you might have a way for us to return her."

Johan's eyes widened, but he held his response for a more relevant point of concern, "A voyage like that is not cheap."

Hiccup headed him off at the pass, "We are more than willing to compensate you for your services."

With that Johann relaxed, "So tell me how you happened upon an Arendelle child and flag."

Hiccup stood up, "Well tell you what. Why don't you walk with me and meet your passenger and I'll fill you in."?

Johann considered it, "Works for me." He got up and followed Hiccup out the hall.

Hiccup spoke again as the walked on, "And maybe you can fill in a few gaps of knowledge for me."

Johann beamed, "Ah, well you see, the way my father tells me, the grand fleet of the Lothbroks was-"

"Johann." Hiccup groaned, "Not that one again."

* * *

Astrid POV

"ELSA!" Astrid called out at the edge of the woods. She knew about the spot that Siggy had shown Elsa, and when Astrid found that her home was empty, she took to the woods. The news was welcome news indeed. Astrid would miss Elsa when she left, but the fact that Elsa would get to be with her family again was much more heartwarming. "ELSA!" She was about to enter the trees when she saw a flurry of movement to her right. She turned and saw Elsa just booking it back to Berk.

"HEY ELSA," Astrid called out, but Elsa kept running. With little choice, Astrid took off after the little girl. It didn't take for her to catch up. She was running beside her for a moment and then ran ahead and turned around, allowing her to snatch Elsa as the girl ran into her. "He- hey, where you off to in such a hurry?" It was quite a setting to catch the child; they were on a plateau that was between the woods and Berk. It was set on the cliffs of the island, overlooking the ocean, it was a great view.

Elsa wouldn't look at her, "Please, just let me go." The girl sobbed, "let me go."

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Astrid cooed, "It's alright. You're okay. You're safe."

"NO." Elsa cried out. "No one is safe." She looked at Astrid, who could now see that she had been crying for a little while now.

"Oh, Elsa." Astrid sighed, "Looks like I found you just in time."

Elsa sniffled, "What do you mean?"

"Johann arrived and…" Astrid grinned before announcing, "He knows how to get to Arendelle!"

Silence. No emotion. At least not at first. Her mouth hung open like a guppy fish. Astrid thought maybe she was in shock. Perhaps, Elsa didn't think there was a way home and was just realizing that it was a real possibility.

Elsa finally spoke, and it was in a whisper, "No."

What happened next was… unexpected. And that was for starters.

* * *

Elsa POV

"Oh, Elsa." Astrid sighed, "Looks like I found you just in time." Her heart was racing, and she was sweating from the encounter. She was gulping air just to breathe. _Fear will be your enemy._ Elsa recalled Grandpabbie's father would be so disappointed in her. She tried so hard not to be afraid, but she was terrified. She wasn't strong enough.

Elsa sniffled, "What do you mean?" In truth, Elsa didn't know where she was going when Astrid caught her, but she just had to get away from Pitch. She didn't know why she wanted to run from Astrid. No, Elsa did know, because on some base level Elsa began to realize, Pitch was right. She didn't want to hurt Astrid, a person Elsa had come to care for.

"Johann arrived and…" Astrid grinned before announcing, "He knows how to get to Arendelle!"

Her mind went blank. Her mouth hung open like a guppy fish. _I… I can go home?_ She thought about Anna, Mama, Papa. She could see them again. Then her mind turned to Pitch's words: _So long as there are people you care about, you will always be afraid of hurting them._ She then recalled Grandpabbie's words: _Fear will be your enemy._ She couldn't go back.

She whispered a word she didn't think she would use in this scenario, "No."

Astrid frowned, "What did you say?"

"It can't be," Elsa spoke hoarsely. Her breathing started speeding up. She had to get away. If she stayed, Astrid would put on the boat back to Arendelle.

"Wha- Elsa, this is good news." Astrid appealed. "You'll be able to see your Mama, your Papa, and your sister Anna."

Elsa shook her head and screamed as she struggled to get out of Astrid's grasp, "You can't make me. You can't make me go back there!" If she went back, she would destroy everything she loved.

Astrid tightened her grip, "Whoa. Whoa. Easy there. We're just trying to help."

"Let me go!" Elsa screamed. _Got to get away._

"Not until you explain what's going on." Astrid persisted, "You get to go home. What's so bad about that."

"Just let me go." Elsa wailed before she bit Astrid's hand. _Sorry, Astrid._

"Gah! You little-" Astrid cursed but the bite did its job. She turned to run, but Astrid's reflexes were quick. She grabbed at Elsa's left arm and missed, but she managed to pull the glove off. _Oh no. No, no, no._

"Hey. Give it back." Elsa gasped with urgency. She tried to grab at it, but Astrid held it out of her reach. _Got to get it back. Got to get it back._ Her mind throbbed with panic.

"No way." Astrid declared as she stood, "Not until you explain what in Helheim is going on." Elsa thought about making a demand for glove back but her heart was racing, she was sweating from the panic. She needed to get out of here before she did something that she couldn't undo. She walked away, cradling her ungloved hand so as not to move it wildly.

"Oh, that is it." Astrid vented her frustrations as she paced after Elsa who was about ten feet ahead of her, "I'm not the most patient woman in the world Elsa, but I tried, I did. I did what I could in the hopes that you would at least feel safe."

"Enough." She whimpered. She didn't want to hurt Astrid, but she couldn't go back to Arendelle, no matter how badly she wanted to. Astrid wouldn't understand.

Oh, we are just getting started, missy." Astrid thundered.

"Just… enough," Elsa sobbed again. "I… I can't." _Please just leave me alone. Why is that so hard for you, you stubborn lady? What do I have to do to make you back off?_

"Can't what, Elsa?" Astrid demanded, "What is it that has you so afraid that you can't tell me about it? WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID?"

Elsa spun around and shouted with all her pain and fear pouring themselves into three words "I SAID ENOUGH!"

Then it all went wrong.

* * *

Hiccup POV

"So, can you explain how the Arendelle language and Trader's Tongue are so similar?" Hiccup asked Johann as the pair strolled through the village.

"Ooh, It's actually quite simple." Johann explained, "You see, two hundred years ago, my people were originally from Norway."

Hiccup cocked his head, "Really?"

Johann nodded, "Technically, your people did too."

Hiccup snorted, "Come on."

"No, really. My father told me." Johann insisted, "Three hundred years ago, after the fall of the Lothbroks, several nations banded together and forced the Vikings out of Norway. The Vikings fled Northeast to what we now know as the Archipelago."

They had reached the edge of the village where they saw the team, Eret and Heather working on a plow. "The invasion force left settlers to repopulate the country, and they became the Norwegians. My ancestors eventually left as an expedition group for exploration and trade. Instead, they made a new home in these islands and never looked back."

Hiccup chuckled, "And here I've been mapping the archipelago while you've had charts to the great beyond."

"You told me you didn't want them." Johann protested, "You said you wanted to map it yourself."

Hiccup laughed hard before he saw his goal, "Ah, there they are." He pointed Astrid and Elsa to Johann before looking at them closely.

 _Wha-_

It wasn't what he expected to see. Elsa was walking away from Astrid who was shouting something. It wasn't happy shouting either. Astrid seemed angry.

Hiccup mused, "Now what is that all about…?" He froze in shock.

 _That can't be real._

 _It looked real to me._

He wasn't sure what he saw but that all faded away as fear took hold of him.

"ASTRID!"

* * *

Elsa POV

 _It's over. The secret's out. Everyone will know now._ The spikes of ice shooting out of the ground made sure of that. It was an accident but- _how many times have we heard that before?_

Elsa could hear Astrid making some noises, but she couldn't make them out. Elsa swallowed before trusting herself to speak, and when she did, it was a little croak. "Astrid?" Elsa had to see if she was okay and moved around the ice wall

"ASTRID!" She looked to see where the shout had come from and saw Hiccup running over, along with many others. _They're going to hate you._ Elsa could hear Pitch's whispering in her ear.

 _You should run._

 _Not before I see her._ She had to see what happened. She got around the wall. "Astrid?" She asked again, not seeing enough of her. She needed to see that Astrid was at least okay, and then Elsa saw her.

 _Oh, God._ The ice struck her. Blood spurted out of the wound in her torso. _I am a monster. She only ever helped me._

"A- A- Astrid." Elsa spoke hoarsely, "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Astrid!" She could hear Hiccup call out again. "Elsa!"

 _I have to leave._ Elsa spun around and ran. She ran right to the top of a cliff. She looked over her shoulder to see Hiccup at Astrid's side and that Eret and Snotlout were coming after her.

 _I'm trapped._ Elsa thought. _Only if you don't commit to this course of action._ She looked at hands with despair. _Cat's out of the bag anyway._ She realized miserably. She stamped her foot and willed a staircase to form to the bottom. She sped her way down the steps, quick as a bee. The bottom had ended over the water, so she had to slow her steps. Thus, she hesitated. She looked behind her to see figures overlooking her and then looked forward to the open ocean.

 _Now or never._ Elsa lowered her foot and made to step on the water. She placed her foot down and hit something solid. She glanced down to see the water solidifying to ice; soon it was spreading, allowing her a route of escape.

 _I need to move fast. My legs will never outrun a dragon._ She looked to her hands. One gloved and one ungloved. She took a deep breath before slowly removing the missing glove's mate. She now had all her power to utilize. She formed ice skates around her feet and took a stance. She had used this when playing with Anna and now she would use it to escape.

She took a final glance back to clifftop and shed a single tear. _I'm sorry._ With that, she faced forward and held hands behind her. She took a deep breath and with her power spewing out of her hands, propelled across the icy ocean. She had no clear destination in mind but only that it wasn't Berk. She didn't need to ruin any more lives.

* * *

Astrid POV

Astrid would forever claim that it was her quick reflexes that saved her and no one would be stupid enough to deny that claim. The truth was that the only reason that she was alive was that of pure luck. She saw something shoot out of Elsa's hand that hit the ground, next thing she saw were spikes ice coming at her. All she could do was lean back as far as she could, as fast as she could. Even then, she didn't get away unscathed. The spike in her shoulder was more than proof enough. As much as Astrid would have loved to figure out what in Helheim was going on, she couldn't afford to yet. Not in her present circumstances.

It took Astrid a moment to regain her footing, but once she did, it became easier to make an assessment. The spike was a narrow affair that punctured just below the collar bone. She was lucky, a few inches lower and it would have been bye-bye, Astrid.

"Astrid." She heard Hiccup say from not too far away.

"Hiccup. Son of a half troll." She groaned out, having moved the wrong way, "I'm okay. I'm okay." It wasn't long before Hiccup was beside her, a look of worry plastered all over his face. She hated that look, particularly when it was directed at her.

"Where's Elsa?" Astrid asked. In the background, she saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut looking at her while FIshlegs and Heather were observing the recent phenomenon.

"Don't worry about Elsa." Hiccup soothed, I'm sure she's fine. Let's just worry about you."

Well, Astrid was going to have none of that as she commanded. "Help me get this thing out."

"Astrid, just calm down." Hiccup tried to reason with her, but her mind was already made up.

She placed her hands on the icy spike and leaned back as fast as she could. "Gah!" She yelled out from the pain, "Damnit!" However, it was enough to get her off the spike and throw her onto the ground.

"Ah jeez, Astrid," Hiccup berated as he grabbed some spare fabric from Tuffnut who had torn it off from his shirt to bandage her up. "Why do you have to go and do things like that?"

"You're one to talk." Astrid snorted, "Thanks, Johann." She directed the comment at the senior trader.

"Oh, my pleasure." Johann nodded.

With that Astrid turned her attention to Hiccup. "Where's Elsa?" She asked again.

"Astrid, I'm sure she's fine." Hiccup tried to reason with her, "We saw her running away. Eret and Snotlout are going to catch up with her. Poor kid. If I saw a bunch of ice sprout out of the ground like that, I'd be scared out of my mind."

"Especially when you made them," Astrid commented begrudgingly. She held up her hand for him to grab.

Hiccup frowned as he pulled her up, "What are you talking about?"

Astrid sighed before answering, "I don't know how, when, who, where, what, and why, but I do know what I saw."

She relayed her version of events to which Hiccup turned to the wall of spikes. "I did see her wave her arm now that I recall it and the spikes are pointed away from where she was standing," he admitted before he cocked his head in disbelief, "but to think that she could actually do that is little beyond the realm of reality."

Astrid huffed, "You want to get skewered by a spear of ice. Be my guest."

"I do not doubt you." Hiccup defended his position, "I'm just saying. Besides, why would Elsa want to hurt you?"

To this Astrid shook her head. "I don't think she meant to hurt. I believe she was just upset."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, "Then why haven't we seen her do this before?"

Astrid growled, "Hiccup do I look like I have the slightest clue as to what's going on around here. Let's just find her, and we can figure this out later."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked beyond Astrid, and the carnage and a deep frown appeared on his face, "What are they doing?" She followed his gaze to where Eret and Snotlout were standing on top of the nearby cliff.

"Hey." Hiccup bellowed, "I thought you two were following Elsa. What are you doing? Enjoying the view?"

Eret turned around first and tried to answer, "It's… Well, you see… I've never…"

Snotlout butted in, "Oh, for Odin's sake Hiccup, you need to come see this for yourself." They both looked like they had seen a ghost. It was a long drop. _Oh Elsa, please don't let it be that. I don't want to see your body._ With Hiccup beside her and the rest of team following up, they made their way to the cliff to see what Eret and Snotlout saw. It didn't take one long to see it either.

"Beard of Thor," Heather whispered.

"The ocean." Fishlegs croaked, "It's frozen over.

* * *

Hiccup POV

 _Well… I look a moron._ Hiccup thought to himself.

"I guessed she had powers," He could hear Astrid speak, "but nothing like this."

"Wait, wait, wait, what? Are you saying Elsa did that?" Hiccup craned his head to see that it was Ruffnut who had spoken.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Astrid confirmed.

"I can vouch for that." Eret piped up. "Snotlout and I saw her go down the steps and ice over the ocean. Next thing we knew, she was shooting across the ice as fast as a night fury. You can't even see her now."

"What is she? A pint-sized Bewilderbeast?" Snotlout marveled.

"Unlikely." Fishlegs observed, "A Bewilderbeast's powers are based on-"

"Oh, Fishlegs shut up." Snotlout growled, "I wasn't serious."

"Like you ever are," Heather commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snotlout accused.

"Enough!" Hiccup shouted before turning to Eret. "Which way did she go?"

"Due north," Eret answered quickly. "No change in course when we could see her."

"That doesn't make sense." Hiccup muttered, "Home's the other way."

"She doesn't want to go back," Astrid commented. "At least. That's what she said before she started shooting ice out of her hands. We should follow her on the dragons. Bring her home."

"You sure you want to do that?" Snotlout queried. When everyone looked at him, he continued, "I mean if she really can do all that when she's upset, shouldn't we let her calm down first?"

"She's a child who's scared and alone." Astrid snarled, "You expect us to leave her out there."

"A child who can freeze oceans," Heather observed. "We might want to send scouting parties out to help fishermen and any dragons caught in the ice."

"All the more reason to find her." Astrid insisted, "She could freeze the water. Surely, she can do the reverse."

"Astrid does have a point." Fishlegs interjected.

"Thank you Fishlegs." At this point, everyone, but Tuff, who was still observing the ice, had moved the conversation and or argument away from the cliff, with everyone trying to get their two bits into the fray.

"I'm just saying that if you weren't such a hard head-"

"You're blaming me?"

"Guys?" Hiccup could hear Tuff trying to say something, but he was too busy trying to get everyone to calm down.

"I say we go bring the villagers in until the kid calms down and then we go get her."

"And what if a wild animal attacks her?"

"Really Fish? After what we saw, I think we should be more worried about the animal."

"We should go back to the village and at least fill people in on what's going on." At this point, several conversations were going on that Hiccup couldn't keep track of them all.

"Guys."

"Oh? And say what? That we have a girl on our island that can shoot ice out of her fingers? That will go over well."

"Oh, okay Mister Tracker, what's your master pain? I'd love to hear it."

"Listen to me Pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak? Why you overgrown moose, I ought-"

"GUYS!" Tuffnut bellowed for all that he was worth.

Everyone turned to look at him, "WHAT?"

Tuffnut looked peeved, "Go after the kid or don't go after the kid, but you better figure it out quickly."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, breaking off from the group.

"Call me crazy all you want," Tuffnut prefaced before pointing over the ocean, "but those storm clouds aren't forming by themselves."

"What are talking…?" Hiccup had started to ask before he paused. "Oh." On the horizon, dark storm clouds were forming right in front of them at a rapid pace.

"Ummm…. Guys." Heather spoke with hesitation. Hiccup looked at her and saw that she was gazing upwards.

Hiccup, along with everyone else, looked up and was struck dumb at the little white specks that were slowly falling.

"Huh, snow in spring. Who knew?" Eret quipped at last.

"Is that that kid's doing?" Ruff asked no one in particular.

That galvanized Astrid into speaking, "We need to move fast. If that storm is as bad as it looks, we'll have a hard time trying to find her."

Fishlegs interjected, "That's the least of our problems. If that snow sets in, we're going to lose our crop growing time and we may not get a harvest." With that everyone started babbling and arguing. All Hiccup could do was just stare at the incoming storm.

 _Odin, help us,_ Hiccup pleaded to the King of Asgard. _What have we walked into?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm not dead! WHOOPEE! Six months without a single update! What a dedicated author I am!**

 **Jokes aside. Long story short: I had exams and then College was over and I had to go home and work for my dad. This chapter was hard for me to write and that made it hard to find the motivation to write it. Even now, I'm not satisfied with it, but it's done now and I am sorry for the long hiatus.**

 **With that done with, I need to do some housekeeping. I have to talk about Canon: Most specifically Race to The Edge.**

 **I DO NOT CONSIDER RACE TO THE EDGE CANON! There I said it. Characters and dragons that exist on the show can and will exist in this story, but the story in RTTE is not canon in regard to this story. Some characters who have "died" may still be alive in this story (Spoiler AKA: Dagur and Ryker). Some characters who are enemies in this story may become friends later in the story AKA MALA. (I wrote that bit about her before season 4, okay.) Viggo and Krogan exist as well and they are enemies. Just the events that happen in RTTE are not considered Canon in this story unless I make specific events canon. (One more thing: No Triple Strike for Dagur! He has Shattermaster and I have plans for Sleuther.)**

 **Anyway, one more thing: Everyone, I implore you all to go see Trollhunters. It is an amazing show. It is a perfect marriage of Guillermo Del Toro with How To Train Your Dragon, with a dash of Spiderman. It has awesome action, and the design of some of the locations and characters is outstanding. And this word will take on a whole new meaning. Aaarrrggghhh!**

 **Alright to business:**

 **Thank you LucasBGC, disneyandfairytales, Purpleswans, StarkeRavingMadGirl, Britterbugtx, Aryna Demitri, animelover4lifefox, Didjey Disantales, briskpillow642, Libri Ignis, Artistic Thinking, Zekuran, joshben4c, devourer of books, AryaZEvans, Ariadne Elinarious, Karin Tatiana Wesker, Karskit, Hayden-Strife, WinterWolfDragon, Bookmeister27, adachm123, feral creature, Wizard Saint, BlossomMM00, meridaqueenofdunbroch, Sarahhhh77, Controller04, final-zangetsu, razena, G.R.O.S.S, PJfan499, Hope reigns on, Invincible Idiot, Psyentist, Haikha, TheRisingDragon, Muse Delta, Darman Skirata, Flying Through Clouds, rabk194, Hgcc, I am not here right now, gundamzbd36, joshben4c, The Phantom Keeper, zero10486, Marcus S. Lazarus, goddragonking, JustACloudAway, Alex the Stargazer for yours follows and favs**

 **Thank you to Joshben4c, BlossomMM00, RaiderWolf, Jackalope89, shiningmoonslayer, Kilo8, guests Ey-0, Maerk Andrews, the good joker and the rest of the guests for your reviews and input.**

 **Kilo8, thank you for checking in on me. Jackalope89, hopefully this won't be too painful, (but it's angsty, so it will be a pain in the arse to read.)**

 **ANGST WARNING. And it's probably NOT done well!**

 **With that done, as I always say:** **I own nothing, let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

Elsa POV

Elsa lost all sense of time. She had no idea how long she had been speeding across the ice, but it must have been for a while now. Her arms were getting sore, and she was getting tired. The wind was blowing snow all around making it hard to see.

 _I'm going to need to find shelter soon. I suppose I could just build-_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she hit something and went flying into a snow bank.

FLOOF!

Elsa stood up, brushing the snow off.

"What did I hit?" She walked back to where she hit the bump and saw that she hit the edge of what appeared to be an iceberg. The ice was thicker and whiter than the ocean water ice. She looked up higher to see if there were any natural nooks or crannies that she could stuff herself into. What she ended up seeing was that her iceberg was, in fact, an island of ice. It was hard to make it out in the storm, but she could see a large mass taking up most of her view, and she could make out a cave not too far from where she was.

"Perfect." She muttered. There was small rise that she had climb and then a short walk to the cave. She decided to cheat and made herself a set of steps and an icy walkway to the cave. She made quick time in getting to the cave and soon saw that it was an entrance to a tunnel. Before she let her fascination take over, she sat down and leaned against a wall of the cave and let the past events float through her head. _Astrid…_

Elsa shook her head. No point in regrets. Elsa could only hope Astrid was okay and press on. As she caught her breath, a strange peace settled on her, a blanket of relief. It took her a moment to realize why but it came to her. She was free. Free from fear and restraint. She wasn't going to hurt anyone now that she was by herself. She had been so afraid of being alone that she didn't see the benefits for what they were. After she caught her breath, she stood up and looked down the dark cavern.

"Well, what kind of explorer would I be if I didn't go exploring?" She felt an itch on her hand, and as she went to scratch it with the other, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her unbound hands. "I never did like those gloves." Elsa mused as she started forward, sparing only a glance to the storm outside.

* * *

Hiccup POV

Preparations were thorough but quick, and it wasn't long before a squadron was in pursuit. Astrid and Eret took point with their tracker dragons while Hiccup and Heather took their flanks to keep an eye out for anything. The rest of the crew was back on Berk taking of care of things there, under Snotlout's command. Hiccup couldn't help but smirk at the recent memory of everyone's shock, especially Snotlout. Before they left, Hiccup took care to check the map. If Elsa was heading due North, there was a chance that she would come to a particular island. Whether her presence on that exact island was a good thing or bad thing, it was their best bet. Besides he couldn't deny the irony. Of course, Elsa would go to an island made of ice.

"Hiccup!" He heard Astrid call out, shaking him from his wandering mind. He saw her gesturing to the ever looming and now very close storm clouds. Even now, the winds were powerful and vigorous.

"Head down." Hiccup instructed. "We'll use the ice as a reference point and stay out of the high wind speeds. Can Stormfly and Skullcrusher keep track of the scent?"

"We have her gloves as you know," Eret responded as they dived, "but with weather like this, it's dodgy."

"We'll have to take the chance." Hiccup determined, "She couldn't have gotten too far. This storm will slow her down. Powers or not!"

The four riders soon leveled off, no more than 3 or so meters off the ground. After which they entered the cold storm. It wasn't the fact it was cold that was the real issue. It was how instantly cold it got as opposed to a more gradual cooling. The other factors didn't help either. The snow pelted them almost like waves, and the wind threatened to lift them high into the storm. It wasn't long before they had to ground their dragons and continue the search on the frozen sea. The riders had to get off now and then just to warm their legs up, but for the most part, they let their dragons do the foot slogging.

After however long, hiccup spied Windshear and Heather sidle up to him.

"How's the leg?" He yelled. His voice muffled by the storm.

"My leg feels like it's on fire, just like the rest of me." She bellowed. He chuckled knowing exactly what she meant. Weather like this was pure torture on his stump. Even after six years, it still hurt like a troll. "Hiccup, we need to build a shelter. With weather like this. We couldn't find her no matter hard we tried. We could have marched right by her and would never have known."

Hiccup gritted his teeth. He knew Heather was right, he had hoped to reach the island, but with the weather the way it was, they could easily miss that as well.

"Eret! Astrid!" Hiccup called to the other two, who both turned to look at him. The storm was getting thicker, making it difficult to distinguish them aside from the size of their dragons.

Eret yelled, "What's up?"

"Let's stop and break camp!"

"Oh, finally! I thought you would never waah!" Skullcrusher Tripping accompanied the last part _?_ And Eret flying over him, head over heels.

The other three riders rode close to Skullcrsher as Eret surfaced.

"Pwah." Eret gasped. "Stupid dragon."

"Eret, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Eret grumbled, "Nothing's busted except my pride."

Hiccup smirked, "Well, this looks like a good spot as any to dismount."

"Hiccup, hang on," Astrid called out. "Look beyond Eret. Do you see it?"

Puzzled, Hiccup tried to look where Astrid was pointing and just saw white. "Astrid, I can't-"

Astrid growled and shouted a command to Stormfly who let out a blast of fire. Aside from the benefit of the heat provided by the flames, Hiccup didn't see the point of it. That is until he saw what the flames were striking. Even with the storm blowing snow all around, it was still flat and symmetrical. The flames were melting ice that was way too high to be sea ice.

"Toothless!" Hiccup commanded. Toothless let out a burst of plasma aimed high. It wasn't long before he saw the explosion of smoke and heard the accompanying boom.

"This is it!" Hiccup declared, "Glacier Island." A little presumptuous perhaps, but given what he knew about islands in the Archipelago, it was a safe bet.

"Hiccup!" Eret yelled. "Check this out!"

Hiccup dismounted and slogged over to Eret, who was on his knees, shoveling snow away from something. Hiccup knelt beside him and inspected what Eret was looking at. What he saw was ice. Platforms of ice stacked on one another, with plateaus in between. It took him a moment to realize that the platforms were stacked too deliberately, too evenly spaced and too smooth. They were steps. It wasn't natural, and it wasn't made by man either.

"Looks like we're in luck." Hiccup called out. "We got out refuge and our objective."

* * *

Astrid POV

It didn't take much to find a path made of the same smooth ice that the steps were constructed from, that did not mean they could walk on it. After Eret and Hiccup cracked their skulls respectively, they let their dragons do the walking. Following the path led them to a cave on the island. The cave was large enough for the dragons to fit and while it wasn't a summer paradise, the fact they were out of the wind was an improvement all on its own.

"Whew." Heather shuddered. "That was close. Let's not do that again."

"You said it." Eret supported. "I don't like freezing to death." Meanwhile, Astrid pulled out some torches from her saddlebags. With a puff from Stormfly, she had four lit torches which she then passed around. The torches were a welcome addition providing light and warmth. After a few minutes of adjusting to the light and defrosting, Astrid inspected the walls of the cave/tunnel.

"Anything?" She heard Hiccup ask.

"Nothing to suggest she's been here," Astrid answered, "but that ice path led here, so we can assume, she came through here. She pulled out the glove in her pocket and held it to Stormfly's nose, who, after a few sniffs, gestured down the tunnel with her head.

Heather shrugged, "Well, that answers that question."

Hiccup examined the tunnel itself and came to a decision. "The dragons can fit one by one, but they'll be just ahead to wait here."

Eret looked at him like he was crazy, "You do realize what lives here, right? You told me the stories yourself."

Hiccup scoffed, "Relax; we relocated _those_ dragons. Nothing's lived here for years. We'll be fine."

"And what about little miss Snowstorm." Heather countered. "A little firepower wouldn't hurt."

"When did this rescue mission become a battle mission?" Astrid snarled.

Heather hesitated, "Astrid. I know Elsa means a lot to you but…"

"But what Heather?" Astrid spat. She knew what Heather was thinking and that she was in the right to think that, but Astrid didn't particularly care.

Heather spoke her words carefully, "I'm just considering the outcomes. Today, we might have to do something we don't want to do."

Before Astrid could respond, Hiccup cut in, "That may be true, but let's not put the cart before the yak just yet. So just relax. The dragons will stay." He added the last sentence with an air of finality that brooked no argument. "Now, with that out of the way. Let's go." With Hiccup at the head, the four riders began their trek into the tunnel.

* * *

Elsa POV

Elsa had been walking for what felt like a long time when she saw the light. Up until this point, she had been walking in total darkness. It was the cause for her tripping over her feet many times, as well as any jut outs of ice. She even tripped on some round pieces of ice that shattered and cut her hand on one of the pieces that broke off. He even ran into the ice wall itself when it split in two. Now the light, Or rather it's reflection. The light was reflecting off the icy floor of a twist in the cave. As she came around the turn, she could see that there was a long stretch of tunnel that made a hard right into somewhere that allowed light.

Walking down the stretch allowed her eyes to adjust and when she exited the tunnel, she could see that she was in an enormous dome cavern. The cavern was so large that her family's castle could fit in the cavern. In the middle was a pit that took up about a third of the floor and there were several ground level entrances into the cavern. Elsa, with care, crept over to the edge to peer down the hole. The bottom seemed to be solid. Elsa looked up to see that the dome of the cavern was a thick sheet of ice that allowed light in, hence the reason that she could see.

Gazing around, she saw no one around and felt her exhaustion come to the forefront her mind. So, before sleep could overtake her, she made a bed and built a little cottage around it, cottage being four walls, a roof, and a door. As she laid down on the bed, she made, Elsa started thinking about things she would have to do: Build a proper home, find a source of water and food. Find wood for a fire, not for warmth but for food of course. Before she could think anymore, her body seized control and said _you will sleep now._ However, sleep would not come, not because she was restless or worried but rather because she could hear something outside her house. Something big.

* * *

Hiccup POV

 _Damn it, Elsa._ Hiccup cursed. _You couldn't just stay near the mouth of the cave. You had to go down the stupid cave._ He then had to berate himself because if he had free time, he probably would have done the same thing. Although he could have done without the smoke that billowed from the torches. It made it hard to breathe at times.

"Ack!" Hiccup heard Heather cry out. He turned to see that she had slipped on some loose ice.

"You all right?" Astrid asked, with real concern.

"Yeah." Heather grumbled, "Stupid leg."

"Here, let me help." Eret offered. Not even waiting for an answer, he reached to grab her hips.

"No." Heather snapped as she elbowed him, "You just keep away from me."

"I'm just trying to help!" Eret shouted.

"If I wanted help." Heather berated, "I wouldn't ask an overgrown moose."

Eret sputtered "I beg your pardon!" While the berserker and the trapper bickered, Astrid made her way to Hiccup's side.

* * *

Astrid POV

"I never got a chance to say it before." Astrid murmured, "But thank you for supporting me at the mouth of the cave."

Hiccup shrugged, "Don't thank me yet."

A moment passed before Astrid spoke again. "Hiccup, you aren't seriously considering-"

Hiccup looked at her head-on, "Astrid, I have to be serious. If Elsa is a threat us and our home, then all option must be on the table. Child or not."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Astrid growled, "You better be joking, or I swear I'll-"

Hiccup cut her off "I don't want to think about it any more than you do. Trust me; I don't want infanticide hanging over my head." Astrid guarded her sigh of relief as he continued speaking. "Look I want to help her just like you, and I'm already pretty sure that our fears will be unfounded."

Astrid scowled in confusion, "How can you be sure?"

Hiccup shrugged, "We're alive aren't we." He joked with a smirk ghosting his face.

The two shared a laugh before they heard Heather calling for their attention.

"Guys. We have a problem."

* * *

Hiccup POV

"Catch," Heather stated as She tossed one of the pieces of broken ice over to Hiccup. As soon as he grabbed it, he knew what it was.

"Oh, crap," Hiccup muttered.

"What? What is it?" Astrid asked.

"Eggshells." Hiccup answered. He handed the piece to Astrid to confirm it.

"I thought you said this place was empty." Eret protested.

"It was." Hiccup countered.

"Hiccup," Astrid spoke, "These are snow wraith eggs."

Eret's eyes widened, "You mean?"

Hiccup nodded, "Oh yeah. Which probably means there are some angry dragons with teeth." And like it was from a script, the four of them could hear a grinding noise coming from above.

"Oh, come on!" Hiccup whined.

"Run!" Astrid bellowed. Hiccup and Astrid while Eret scooped up Heather and bolted after them.

"Hey, put me down!" Heather yelled as she kicked him.

"You're too slow to run on your own!" Eret back. "So if you don't want to be dragon chow. Hang on tight."

 **CRASH!**

Hiccup spared a glance to look at their quarry. Sure enough, it was a Snow Wraith. White scaled body, horns and tusks protruding from its body, blue eyes and two legs to go with it. _Because after all, four legs would be cheating, now wouldn't it._ He berated himself as he jumped over a protrusion of ice.

"Go on ahead!" He yelled as he grabbed at his thigh.

"What are you doing?" Astrid yelled at him.

"I'm going to slow it down," Hiccup shouted. "Now get going." Even as Eret ran past him, Hiccup focused on his task. After Drago, Hiccup did some tinkering with the canisters that held the zippleback gas. His experimental project hadn't been field tested, but as he lit Inferno, he couldn't help but chuckle. _No time like the present right?_

He held inferno against a piece of fast burning string, cut to last three seconds "Alright big fella." Hiccup muttered at the Wraith as it drew closer. "Have a taste of this!" The string ignited, and he threw the canister at the Wraith as he bolted. The Wraith paused to consider what had clattered to the ground in front of it.

 **BOOM!**

The tunnel filled with flames and smoke, momentarily threatening to catch Hiccup in the wave of fire. However, the flames soon dissipated as they ran out of fuel. Hiccup could hear the scream of the Snow wraith as it thrashed around. Probably trying to stop its eardrums from ringing. Hiccup would know; those 'bombs' had been murder on his own ears when he was designing them. He ran and soon caught up to the others.

"You might've warned us about that." Eret spat. "I thought the roof was coming down on us."

"Save it for later," Hiccup advised, "that won't hold it off for long." His words were punctuated by a roar from up the tunnel.

"Move. Move." Astrid yelled. The three riders moved quickly deeper into the bowls of the island with their hunter in pursuit. They then ran into a fork in the road, literally.

"Which way do we go?" Eret huffed as they saw two tunnels ahead of them. Hiccup made a split decision.

"Split up." Hiccup shouted. "Eret; you go left with Heather. We'll take the right tunnel and try to draw the Wraith after us. After which, you can make it back to the surface."

Eret's eyes widened even more, "Are you sure?"

"No!" Hiccup yelled, "but it's the best I got, so get going!" They split up and sprinted for their respective tunnels. Hiccup ignited his blade, intending for the heat to draw the Wraith's attention. It worked. The Snow Wraith shot a burst of high-velocity frost at Hiccup and Astrid, narrowly missing them, before pursuing them.

"It's working." Hiccup shouted.

"I know it's working. RUN!" Astrid bellowed before grabbing him and pulling him forward. The chase continued. Hiccup knew the only reason they weren't dead right now was that the Snow Wraith was disoriented from the blast. If it hadn't been, it would've overtaken them long ago, but that wouldn't last forever, and the location only served the Wraith's favor. They needed a change in fortune, and they would need it soon.

* * *

Eret POV

Eret peeked around the corner into the tunnel where Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragon went down. He shook his head. "One of these days, he's going to get himself killed."

"I've been saying that for five years, and it still hasn't happened." Heather scoffed from her perch as Eret started the trek up to the surface.

"Ah, but how much luck can one have after surviving the ice of a Bewilderbeast?" Eret grunted.

"I don't know," Heather admitted. "I just know it's wise not to bet against Hiccup and Astrid." Eret couldn't argue with that, so he just put his mind to getting to the mouth of the cave and the dragons.

"Can you put me down."

"No, you're too slow." Eret quipped

"I think you're enjoying this." Heather sneered.

"Well let's see: We are in a tunnel of ice and could be ambushed by ice dragons at any moment, and I have a beautiful woman on my back." Eret reflected than gave a satisfied smirk, "I'm enjoying this very much." He chuckled as he bounded up the tunnel floor.

* * *

Elsa POV

Elsa stayed silent, diving under her covers, waiting for the interloper to leave, but it wouldn't leave. The animal kept circling the house, over and over. She knew it was an animal because she could hear it breathing, a deep snort like sound not unlike a horse. She could also hear it walking; a thumping step. The good news was that it didn't touch the house or try to come into the house. It just walked around the house sniffing.

 _What to do?_ _What to do?_ _What to do?_

 _Maybe we can scar it away with a cold wave._

 _We're on an island of ice. It's already cold._

 _Maybe-_

 _NO! I'm the intruder. I'm not going to hurt it just because it's investigating._

 _And what if it won't let you stay? What if it decides to end you?_

Before Elsa could finish her thoughts, the animal made a deep snort and started moving off. Soon it was gone. Elsa released the breath she had been holding. She waited for a little bit and after a while exited the shelter to investigate. Outside, Elsa darted her eyes around the cavern and saw that it was empty. When reassured of her solitude, she investigated around the shelter. Unfortunately, the ice floor didn't do anything to offer any clues as to what was sneaking around. Except for one small clue; two holes dug into the ice in front of the house. Elsa got on her knees to examine the depressed ice. She could fit her whole finger into the holes. They looked like claw marks.

HUFF!

Elsa felt her braid move from the rush of air, while the hair on her neck stood on end. Her heart leaped into her throat, and she struggled to breathe. The presence behind her affirmed its existence by snorting. She refused to move anywhere out of the fear that it would be her last move. She didn't want to cry, but she could feel a drop or two sliding down her cheeks as she stayed kneeling.

 _How'd it sneak up on me? I should have heard it coming._

It didn't matter how. The animal was there and had Elsa in a vulnerable position. However, the animal didn't attack. It just stayed where it was. For some reason, the situation became an impasse. Elsa wasn't moving, and neither was the creature. They probably stayed like that for five minutes, Elsa didn't know; what she did know was that her knees were getting sore.

She decided to take a chance. She mustered up all the courage she could manage and spoke in a calm voice, "I'm just going to change my sitting position." She waited. When the creature didn't make any noise in protest, Elsa gently and carefully shifted to sitting on her behind. She let her arm shoot out to help balance herself which caused the animal to growl but other than that, the creature allowed her to do so. Having established a 'working relationship,' Elsa decided to turn around.

 _If I'm going to die, I'd like to know what's killing me._

She turned around to no protest, greeted by the sight of a toothy maw. It took all her willpower not to scream. So far, she was still alive because she was quiet; change that and goodbye Elsa. She forced herself to look past the teeth. She made a note of the tusks that were sticking out of its mouth, as well as the horn on top the nostrils and the horn under the jaw along with the hair like tendrils under its jaw, giving a beard like appearance. She saw that it had a white scaly body with some harden scales that lifted above the skin by an inch or so. The creature had two stout legs with two toes each and two wings that wad finger-like projections on the back of the wings and two claws in the middle of the front of the wings. The most striking feature of the dragon, for it clearly was a dragon, were its pair of sharp blue reptilian eyes.

It was a small dragon compared to the other dragons that Elsa had seen. Not that it meant much, it wouldn't take much for the dragon to finish it in one strike.

"Hi." Elsa squeaked. She gulped and tried a little more confidently. "Hello. My name is Elsa." The dragon cocked its head as it considered the girl before it. The fact that the dragon didn't attack her was a relief. With this relief came enough courage to try something that one call idiotic. She held up her hand in the same pose that she had taught by Astrid, and as soon as she did that, the dragon showed its displeasure at the gesture. It snarled, scaring Elsa back onto her back and the white dragon pounced above her and trapped her between its wing claws. Elsa screamed, and the dragon roared at her, phlegm dripping down onto her face.

 _This is it._ Elsa thought. _This is how I die._

 _Fight back._

 _No, it's just defending its home._

 _It is going to kill you. Protect yourself._

 _I won't._ Elsa felt her tears fall once more. _It's easier this way._ Even as it was happening, Elsa realized that she was okay with dying, if it meant that the world would be safe from her. It would be worth it.

The Dragon lifted its head up, prepared to strike and as the dragon lunged, Elsa raised her arms defensively and closed her eyes, praying that was quick.

SLAM!

Elsa waited… and waited… nothing.

 _Am I dead? Is this the afterlife? Strange, it doesn't feel any different._

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and quickly found that she was very much alive, which, despite her self-loathing and wanting to die, was quite frankly a relief. The reason for her being alive might have to do with the barrier of ice between her and the dragon. It had a few cracks in it, probably from the dragon striking the ice. It was a sealed barrier, and so Elsa was successfully shielded from the dragon. Said dragon was perplexed by the obstruction and how said barrier got there. Other than perhaps a sore snout, it was none the worse the wear. The dragon scratched at the ice and then stared at Elsa.

 _We're both okay._

After a moment, the dragon gazed at her intently before bolting for one of the many tunnels. The entire situation left her stunned. Elsa may very well have laid on that floor for an hour trying to figure out what happened if an explosion didn't occur.

* * *

Astrid POV

 _Thank Odin!_

Astrid praised as she and Hiccup zipped out of the tunnel, billows of smoke escorting them. Astrid was about to go mad in that tunnel. With only the light of their torches to guide them and with a Snow Wraith on their back, it was a very unnerving experience. The only thing that kept the wraith at bay was Hiccup's new toys, which was a maddening addition. If the flames they were producing weren't trying to catch Hiccup and Astrid, the noise was murder on their ears. Hiccup had used his last bomb as they entered a big cavern. It didn't do much to help them, other than the light it provided and some maneuverability but it would have to do.

"Hiccup." Astrid shouted, "Break right. I'll go left. We'll try and confuse it when it exits the tunnel." It wasn't a great plan, but it was a plan. Hiccup nodded as the came closer to the pit.

About a meter away from the pit, Astrid yelled, "Break!" And they split apart, or at least, that should have happened. Instead, Hiccup fell and was sliding towards the hole.

"Uh, Astrid!" Hiccup cried.

Astrid screamed, "Hiccup!" She ran to him and snagged his arm as his body went over the cliff. The result was Hiccup dangling on Astrid's arm on the edge of a deep pit. Astrid couldn't let him go because there was no ledge for Hiccup to grip on.

"Hang on," Astrid spoke through gritted teeth. She couldn't lift him up one-handed without slipping herself, and she needed her ax for the Snow Wraith. **The Snow Wraith!**

* * *

Elsa POV

Smoke had poured out of the tunnel that she came out of and soon Elsa saw two figures sprint out of the tunnel. They were so focused that they didn't even see her. They were shouting and yelling about something, but she couldn't make it out. As the smoke cleared, she realized that it was Hiccup and Astrid. They were moving closer and closer to the pit.

 _What are they doing here? Are they… looking for me? Why do they look scared?_

Before the questions could be answered, Hiccup slipped and would've fallen into the pit if Astrid hadn't caught him. She squealed in fear for him, even though they were too busy to hear her.

GROWL!

Elsa turned to see and had one of the questions answered. The reason they looked scared was that they were scared. There was another dragon, just like the one Elsa had seen before but much, much bigger. It started pacing towards them, moving side to side to keep them from escaping.

 _They need help!_ Elsa realized and moved to get up, but she couldn't move. The ice that had protected her now was trapping her. Never mind the long-term problems, if she didn't help, Astrid and Hiccup would probably die. There was surely no way that Astrid could fight while holding onto Hiccup. Elsa tried to melt the ice with her magic, but just like every other time before, it did nothing. She tried to break the ice with her fists, but a dragon tried to break the ice and couldn't do it. A little girl wasn't going to break it, but Elsa was desperate. Elsa slammed her fists on the ice over and over again.

 _WHY? Why? Why did they come here? I never asked them to come. I betrayed their trust. I just wanted them to be safe. I wanted to be somewhere, where I could just be me and not hurt anyone!_

 _Did they come to-_

 _NO! They would never do that. Never!_

 _How do you know that!_

 _Because they are kind! They are good! They gave me a home! When I almost drowned, Hiccup rescued me. When Astrid found me, she wouldn't leave me._

The tears, the stupid blasted tears came down her cheeks. The dragon snarled. Elsa looked over and saw that the dragon shoot off a couple of blasts of ice to ensure that his prey didn't move.

"Don't hurt them." She pleaded. To whom, she had no idea: The dragon, the gods, God. She didn't know, and she didn't care.

 _So why did they come?_ Her mind berated her.

 _I don't know!_

 _WHY DID THEY COME?_

 _I DON'T KNOW!_

 _WHY DID THEY COME?_

Elsa shook her head and screamed. "I DON'T KNOW!" Elsa beat the ice in time with her words. She saw the Dragon prepare to pounce.

 _Then why do you care?_

"BECAUSE THEY CARED ABOUT ME!"

 _WHY?_

Elsa shook her head. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW? HOW SHOULD I KNOW HOW THE SUN RISES AND FALLS? HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHY THE BIRDS FLY? HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHY I GOT THESE POWERS? HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHY TWO PEOPLE WHO I'VE COME TO LOVE ARE GOING TO DIE IF I CAN'T HELP THEM! I'M SICK OF WATCHING PEOPLE GET HURT AND I CAN'T JUST SIT BACK AND TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE GET KILLED!" Elsa screamed as she beat the ice, to herself, to the world, she didn't care. "NOT WHILE I CAN PROTECT THEM!"

The dragon lunged, it was over.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hiccup POV

GROWL!

She turned to gaze upon the white dragon who had exited the tunnel and was now approaching at its leisure. It wasn't stupid, even if Astrid and Hiccup had more bombs, it wouldn't be half as effective as they were in the tunnel, so it took its time. The dragon even shot off a couple of blasts of ice to either side of her. It's way of making sure they didn't go anywhere. Hiccup did the math and he could only see one option.

"Astrid," Hiccup pleaded, "you have to let go."

"Shut up Hiccup!" Astrid snarled, "I'll have none of that talk. When this is over, I'm going to slug you for saying such things." She wasn't going to let them die like this. Not over something as stupid as this. The Wraith was getting restless as it slinked closer, occasionally darting left to right to keep its prey from getting any ideas

Hiccup protested "Astrid!"

"Shut up." Astrid snapped. "You just be ready to fight." She glanced down at Hiccup who in return, showed his resolve, nodded and got his sword ready. She turned back to the Wraith who was now only a few meters away. No longer content to play with the intruders who had made the last few minutes an agonizing existence, it was preparing to lunge. Astrid could see it's body preparing. In those moments, she also prepared. She let her right hand, ax in hand, trail behind her extended, while her left hand held onto Hiccup.

In her mind, she was going to strike the Snow wraith, turn her back to it and use the momentum to hoist Hiccup out of the pit. It was a stupid plan: too many things could go wrong. She had one shot at this, and there would be no retries. As she thought about it, Astrid realized it was a game of chicken. The trick was knowing when to flinch.

Quick as a whip the Wraith leaped across the distance with the intent of biting Astrid in two.

 _I promise I will make choke on every part!_

Years of training and timing kicked in as she brought up the ax that would deal a grave wound into the creature. Even as she brought it around, she knew that even if her plan didn't work, that dragon was going to feel the bite of her ax.

 **SHOOM!**

 **SLAM!**

Apparently, the dragon was not going to feel her ax, nor was Astrid going to get bitten in half. The Fates seemed to be amusing themselves with all these close calls. It all happened so fast; Hiccup practically missed it. One moment, the Snow Wraith was attacking, and in the next moment, there was a massive wave of ice between the Wraith and Astrid. On impact, the wall cracked fell apart and trapped the now unconscious Snow Wraith under a pile of ice.

Astrid couldn't find the words "Wha-?"

"Wow," Hiccup observed in his sarcastic fashion, "That was a good plan."

Not even bothering to roll her eyes, Astrid pulled him up. As soon as he was secure, the first thing he did was embrace Astrid tightly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Astrid nodded, but she wasn't entirely paying attention to him. He didn't need to ask what or rather whom Astrid was looking at. The wall of ice was a bit of a giveaway. He turned around to confirm what he already knew. Elsa was standing in a little-shattered dome of ice with the wave of ice extending from her outstretched hand. He looked at Astrid and nodded. It was one of the few times that they were thinking the same thing. Carefully, the two of them made their way through the icy rubble. Once they were clear of the ice, they ran over to Elsa who hadn't moved since they spotted her. She was having trouble breathing, evident by her wheezing and tears were running down her face.

"Elsa!" Astrid exclaimed. She reached for Elsa to hug her but Elsa stepped back, or she would have if it weren't for the remains of the ice dome. Elsa tripped and fell onto the other side of the dome. She recovered and started crawling backward away from them until she hit the wall of a small snow shelter.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's shoulder, "Let me try." Astrid didn't want to, her face said as much, but she walked off a few feet to give them some privacy. He didn't know why he did it, but he turned to Elsa and asked. "I don't suppose you could whip up a chair or something? My leg is killing me."

Elsa silently nodded, and she brought both hands together, rotating them slowly. As Hiccup watched, he saw a light blue shimmering appear in between her hands. He saw a stream of blue leave her hands and land on the ground beside Hiccup. From the spot grew a structure of ice that soon resembled a chair with a back and arms.

"I don't care what anyone says: That's pretty cool." Hiccup hesitated as he realized what he just said, "Pun not intended."

Elsa sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm way more intelligent at making puns." Hiccup quipped.

"No, I mean…" Elsa paused before finishing, "You actually like it?"

"What's not to like?" Hiccup countered as he took a seat. When he sat down Hiccup groaned, "Oh man, what a day."

He knelt forward in the chair, rubbed his hands together and then looked at Elsa. "We have a lot to talk about." Elsa nodded at the statement. Hiccup figured the best way to start was from the beginning. "How long have you had… this?" He asked, gesturing to her.

"Ever since I was born, according to my parents," Elsa answered with a definite hint of bitterness.

Hiccup sighed, "Your sister's accident, the shipwreck, that was you?"

Elsa pursed her lips together and nodded. "I was just trying to help."

"May I hear what happened?" Hiccup asked gently. "Please?"

Elsa hesitated and looked down at her feet, but she told her tale: How she and her sister had been playing, the snow piles had gotten bigger, and her sister Anna was going too fast and got ahead of Elsa. How Elsa slipped and out of desperation flung her magic out wildly and struck her sister. How her parents took them to the trolls. He had to stop her and have her repeat that part. To be fair, when one lives in a world of dragons and girls with magic, why should trolls be the odd one out. He was really, really tempted to ask for more details on the trolls, particularly on whether or not they actually stole only the left socks. She told him about Anna's altered memories, Elsa being too dangerous, and the forced separation, about how her sister would come up to her door, begging her to play. He knew that Astrid was listening in and that her heart was breaking, he knew because his own heart was breaking.

She told him about the gloves and how her parents looked for ways to her to control or remove her magic. She explained the purpose of the gloves that she had held onto for so long. She described the origin of her verse: Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. At that moment, Hiccup made a promise to himself that if he ever met this King Agdar, he was going to slap him. If for nothing else but the principle of the matter. She told him how she was required to go to DunBroch. How the storm blew them off course. How she tried to help and inadvertently caused the demise of the ship.

"I ran to my cabin and locked the door. I expected the ship to sink, but it never did." Elsa continued her tale, "Days later, the ship or what was left of it came to rest on an island. Astrid found me there, and you know the rest." Tears flowed once again, and Elsa buried her face in her knees. At this point, Astrid had joined his side, and he wasn't going to object.

 _Well… Shit!_

This kid may not have had the most physical journey, but she had one hell of an emotional journey. The weird part of it was Hiccup could see a part of him in that little girl. When he was the boy, who made a mess of everything and would have given anything for his father's approval.

Hiccup would have left it at that except he needed to know something.

* * *

Eret POV

Eret was like the wolf in that story of the three pigs. He was huffing and puffing, but he wasn't going to be blowing any houses down. He and Heather were delayed when they had to crawl through the rubble the Snow Wraith left behind when it broke through the tunnel. Then the bleeding torches had to go out, to top everything off. They had to grope their way around in the dark. Eventually, light finally started seeping into the tunnel, and Eret could carry Heather, much to her chagrin to the mouth of the tunnel. Now, of course, the dragons were all huddled together in a cocoon to preserve heat. Good for them, but not so good for Eret and Heather, since the wind and snow were still blowing strong and the cold seeped into their bones. He imagined it was comfy in there, but there was no time for that.

"Toothless!" Eret called out. He was worried the howling wind would drown out his voice. Thankfully the black dragon heard him and broke away from the cocoon. "We got trouble down below." Even as he spoke, Eret saw Toothless realize that Hiccup wasn't there and soon stood still for Eret and Heather could get on him. Before they could mount him though, Toothless freaked out, so did the other dragons.

"Woah! Woah!" Eret yelled at the dragons. "What's the matter with you?"

"Eret?" Heather yelled.

"What?"

"Look!" Eret's eyes looked to where her hand was gesturing, outside.

"Whoa!"

* * *

Elsa POV

"So why run?" She heard Hiccup ask.

Elsa lifted her head, "What?"

"Why run?" He repeated, "You knew we were trying to get you home, we even had a way to get you home. So, why run?" during this time Hiccup and Astrid had closed the distance and were only an arms length away.

Elsa sniffled bitterly. What should she say? Some spirit told her that she was going to destroy the village? She didn't want to hurt anyone?

Elsa stood up like she was taught to do when addressing someone. "I was… I was scared." Elsa admitted through the sniffles, not just to Hiccup and Astrid but herself as well. "I'm afraid of… everything. I'm sorry about the storm I made and for hurting Astrid. Please don't be mad."

She saw the two Vikings share a glance before turning to her. Hiccup was the first to speak. "Oh sweetie."

Astrid cut him off gently, "We're not mad." Astrid assured her before saying something Elsa didn't expect, "You know, I get scared too."

"You do?"

Astrid nodded, "I'm afraid of the water. I'm scared of drowning. I wouldn't go swimming in the summer when I was your age."

"But you are so brave and fearless." Elsa protested, "And I've seen you swim."

Astrid nodded, "And yet I was afraid. I eventually got to where I could swim without freaking out, but it wasn't until I was thirteen that I could do that.

"How?" Elsa pleaded, "How did you beat your fear?"

She didn't like Astrid's answer, "I faced my fear." Elsa's head dropped, she should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "But I didn't face it alone." Elsa lifted her head again and looked at Hiccup and Astrid.

She shook her head. "I can't."

Hiccup was the one to ask, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you," Elsa answered, even as she said it, it felt inadequate.

"Then you won't." Hiccup said.

Elsa was confused. "What?"

"Trust in your feelings." Hiccup urged, "Trust yourself. If you don't want to hurt us, then you won't hurt us. It's your magic."

"It doesn't work that way!" Elsa argued.

"I beg to differ to differ. And I'm willing to find out." Hiccup countered as he held out his, "Are you?"

Elsa put her arms behind her back with no intention of finding out. Elsa looked his hand; it was gnarled and tough and yet it was gentle and welcoming. She wanted to touch it, to feel its warmth. Slowly, she brought her hand out from behind her back and held it out for them to see. Hiccup held his hand close to hers, but he wouldn't touch her. He was essentially forcing Elsa to make the choice. Her choice.

She closed her eyes and closed the distance, touched the hand and quickly withdrew. She didn't hear any screaming. She peeked out of her right eye, his hand looked okay, so she closed hers and let her hand fall into Hiccup's. No screams came, no yelling began, and his hand didn't turn cold. If anything, her hand felt warmer. She opened her eyes to see Hiccup smirking.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." He spoke cheekily, "My name is Hiccup Haddock, what's yours?"

Elsa felt tears, good tears, come down her cheeks, "Elsa. I have the magic of ice and snow." She choked out, "and I won't hurt you."

Hiccup's smirk morphed into a soft smile as he held out his arms, "Come here." And Elsa fell into Hiccup and Astrid's arms. Everything broke, and she just cried into their shoulders until she literally had no tears left to cry.

A question popped into her head, and she felt the need to ask it. "Why did you come after me?"

The answer came from Hiccup, "Much to my surprise, the answer's simple." He chuckled, "We love you."

Elsa's breath shuddered, "I love you too." She whispered, loud enough for them to hear. Other than a tight squeeze, Elsa received no other response. She didn't need it, what she had was enough.

The three of them just sat there. No words needed to be spoken. No thoughts of tomorrow were needed. Nothing else was wanted or needed; just this.

Hiccup was the one to break the silence, but it did so with such awe and reverence, that the spell they were under was not broken.

"Look."

Elsa followed his gaze to see her little shelter was dissipating. The particles of snow were rising and disappearing. She looked over Astrid's shoulder to see the same thing happening to the ice wall. It reminded her of what the Grandpabbi told her. _Only love will thaw a frozen heart._

"Love will thaw." She whispered.

"Hmm." Astrid looked at her puzzled.

Elsa held her hand out, "I want to try something." She stepped away from Hiccup and Astrid and looked at the wall of ice, her shelter, the chair and the remains of the little dome. She then looked at Hiccup and Astrid and thought of the love that they gave her and the love she felt for them. She dug into that feeling, latched onto it and held tight to that feeling. She raised her arms and willed her magic to do what needed to be done.

The effect was immediate. First, the shelter, the wall, the dome's remains and then the chair dissolved into nothing. Being careful not to dissolve the island, she raised her arms, and a void appeared in the dome. Elsa reached down deep, not just into herself, but into the earth itself as she placed her hands on the ground. She felt her way to the edge of the storm when she reached it Elsa lifted her arms to the heavens and called the storm back.

* * *

Gobber POV

Gobber and Valka were sitting around a hearth in Gobber's house. All the work that could be done had been done; now they just had to weather the storm. Snotlout was quite efficient in getting the work done, much to Gobber's surprise. As a boy, Snotlout may not have been as disruptive as Hiccup, but he wasn't all that helpful either. Gobber smirked inwardly; the times were changing, soon the day would come when he would have to give up his shop and leave it in the hands of a proper apprentice. Hiccup was a great smith, but it wouldn't be long before Hiccup had to focus his energies on more _familial_ matters. As well as chiefing duties. Pragmatic the people of Berk may be, they still needed their leader. Valka's shivering shook Gobber from his thoughts.

"You alright?" Gobber asked.

Valka nodded, "Wasn't prepared for this. I was quite ready for a nice spring." Gobber chuckled mirthlessly. This storm wasn't expected and certainly not needed. He heard Johann babbling about magic and whatnot, and Snotlout was saying something about how the girl Elsa had something to do with it. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid had flogged off for whatever reason. Whatever was going on, this storm could have a crippling effect on the village.

"Gobber." His thoughts were interrupted by Valka.

"Hmmm." Gobber acknowledged.

"A couple of days ago in the dragon pens, you wanted to speak with me." Valka explained, "We never did have that talk."

Gobber could already feel his cheeks getting warm, and they weren't from the flames. "Ah well, you know it was nothing important. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Gobber. Even a child could tell that you're lying." Valka scolded, her eyes narrowing. Gobber chuckled sheepishly.

Never being one for subtlety and a Viking no less, Gobber bit the ax head, "Was there ever anything between us?"

Valka's eyes widened at his statement, and he felt like a complete jackass. "I'm sorry I should have-"

"No." Valka interrupted, "I should apologize. I didn't realize you felt that way."

Gobber rubbed his forehead before replying, "I remember those walks we used to go on. Do you remember?" When she nodded, he continued. "I don't know if I expected to have a chance then or even if I have a chance now. I just need to know if it was something or if it was all in my head."

The two of them sat in silence as they contemplated the words that were said. The wind whistled through the air outside, and the fire crackled inside.

It felt like an eternity before Valka spoke. "I wish I could say I had feelings for you Gobber but I didn't then, and I'm not looking for love now."

Gobber digested those words in silence. As he came to terms with the truth, he felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A weight of guilt and regret. "Thank you." He surprised himself at how easily the words came out his mouth and was relieved at that ease.

"I'm too old for that sort of nonsense anyway." Valka chuckled, "But you know what I am looking for?" Gobber spied a mischievous glint in her eye.

"And what would that be?" Gobber asked nonchalantly.

"I need a drinking buddy so that when I'm an old and cranky grandmother, I'll have someone to trade stories with. Stories about the bad old days."

Gobber howled with laughter, "Well, I think I know someone who could fill that position. Speaking of which," He snuck over to his stash and pulled out a bottle of ale, "no time like the present to get started."

"Now you're talking!" Valka declared, both bursting out in laughter. Which was interrupted by a massive gale of wind that not only demanded their attention but also threatened to tear off the roof. Gobber moved to the window and was shocked to see what he saw.

"What is it Gobber?" Valka asked.

Gobber tried to speak, but all that came out was, "Uh. Uh. Um."

"Gobber?"

"I…uh. Ach. Valka, you just need to come see this." Gobber gabbed out. He heard Valka step up beside him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her jaw drop. He couldn't blame her, after all, it wasn't every day that an entire snowstorm, ocean ice and snow banks fly up into the air.

* * *

Astrid POV

Through the void in the dome, Astrid could see a giant snowflake form what she could only assume was the snow and ice from the rest of the area. Even in the cavern of ice, it already felt warmer. Hiccup and Astrid were standing behind Elsa on her flanks, watching her magic work. At Astrid's feet was some loose, packable, snow. She let a smile appear on her face as she bent down and made a snowball. Hiccup was too busy looking at the sky to notice. When she was ready, she waited for the opportune moment. She didn't have to wait long.

Soon the snowflake disappeared altogether in a burst of light. Of course, Hiccup had to comment. "Now that was awe-"

PAWF!

Smack dab between the eyes. Hiccup stagger back from the unexpected projectile. Meanwhile, Astrid was laughing herself silly, and Elsa looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

"Oh! Ho! Ho! Ho! Is that how you want to play it?" Hiccup chortled, dipping down to get his own snowball, Astrid didn't wait for him. "Try this." He threw his snowball which went wide while Astrid returned fire hitting him in the chest, starting a snowball fight. Before Hiccup could get another one off, He got a pile of snow dumped on him. Astrid turned to see Elsa giggling.

"That's a way, Elsa!"

"HEY! That's cheating!" Hiccup complained.

"Says who?" You big baby." Astrid jeered as she hit him with another snowball, "You're just jealous because Elsa's on my side."

"I am not." Hiccup protested. "I just Wah!" His words muffled by another dumping of snow, leaving the two girls giggling. Hiccup started charging them to try and catch them off guard when they heard the Snow Wraith stir.

Fun and games were over as Astrid retrieved her ax. However, the dragon was in no mood to fight anymore. Not that Astrid could blame it. Instead of attacking them, it roared out loud, almost like it calling someone.

Before Astrid could say 'Great Odin's Ghost,' there was half a dozen Snow Wraiths in the caverns; silently entering from either the tunnels or the pit itself. Despite the situation, Astrid couldn't help but marvel at the wondrous sight. As well as shudder in fear at the fact that like all Strike class dragons, Snow Wraiths could be very quiet when they moved around.

* * *

Elsa POV

The white dragons took various positions around the three of them. They didn't seem to be in a threatening mood this time. The largest dragon, the one chasing Hiccup and Astrid, started doing a sort of bark or a cough. In response, a smaller dragon walked into the makeshift circle the dragons made and approached Elsa directly. Elsa didn't have to be a genius to figure out that this was the dragon she had encountered before. Nothing seemed to be happening; the dragon just sat there not doing anything, then Elsa realized she was within arms length distance of the dragon.

"M-Me?" Elsa asked in shock. The dragon lifted its head to look at her and then looked back at the larger Dragon who bobbed its head up and down. The dragon in front of her lowered its head once more. Blinking with disbelief, Elsa extended her hand towards the dragon. She paused a few inches away from the dragon's nose, took a breath and placed her hand on the dragon's snout, below the nostrils. In return, the dragon leaned into her closing its eyes and started purring.

Elsa giggled, "It tickles." She turned her head to see Hiccup and Astrid in absolute awe. "Is everything okay?"

Hiccup broke out his stupor first. "I would imagine so since you are the first person to be allowed to train a Snow Wraith." Elsa didn't know what that meant, but she wasn't in trouble, so she didn't press. When she looked beyond her new 'friend', she found that the other dragons left.

"What happened," Elsa asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "Best guess. They know that you bested their mother/alpha and that you brought back the spring. Maybe it's a gesture of gratitude." Before he could continue, they heard wingbeats from up above. Elsa looked up to see Toothless, Stormfly and two other dragons lowering into the cavern through the void.

"Hey, Eret!" Astrid shouted. "What took you so long."

"Hey don't judge!" Eret shouted back, "You try groping around in the dark with a berserker on your back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa could hear Heather retort.

"Exactly what it means!" Eret countered before turning to Hiccup, "Whatever you guys did, it worked! The spring has returned!"

"Good." Hiccup replied before turning to Elsa, winking. "You coming with us?"

Elsa took one look around the cavern and came to a realization. Living here would suck. "Can Frosti come with us?"

Astrid looked at her like she was crazy, "Frosti? What kind of name is Frosti?"

"What kind of a name is Stormfly?" Heather catcalled.

Astrid turned to Heather. "I'll have you know that my dragon is…." She left Hiccup and Elsa to laugh at her before they turned to look at each other.

"Yes, she can come along." Hiccup answered, revealing the fact that Frosti was a girl. "On one condition."

Elsa raised her eyebrows, "What is this condition?"

Hiccup smirked, "You have to ride with Toothless and me." Elsa looked at Toothless who had just landed give a big dopey smile. How could she resist that face?

"Deal." She answered definitively.

"Good." Hiccup sighed and then turned his head to the sky and then gave her a sideways glance. "Let's go home." Then he walked towards Toothless.

Elsa could feel the exhaustion seep in, but it was a good exhaustion as she now felt peace within herself. She enjoyed saying the next three words before joining Hiccup, "Let's go home."


End file.
